The beast within
by LadyBardock
Summary: Kili/Fili not related this time! AU vampire/wolf fic. A predator is in search for prey and gets more then he's expecting... You'll meet Bofur, Dwalin, Bilbo, Thorin and many other people from LOTR and Hobbit!
1. Chapter 1

This was the not the first town he had been looking down on. Night was his favourite element, and the roofs were his safe haven. Safe from the sight of humans roaming the streets, usually in search for fun, or in a hurry to go home. In his years of hunting he quickly leant to tell the difference, those intoxicated drunks were the easiest targets, usually too stoned to know what was happening to them. They would wake up the next day weak and unwell, but otherwise unharmed. He knew the rules very well, and he knew the bad fame of his kind came from those who didn't know when to stop drinking, before the venom would hit the victim and claim him as a child of the night or before the victim bled to death.

He was way smarter than that, taught by his uncle, or at least the man who he learnt to call uncle. He knew a bit of blood to qualm the basic thirst was enough to survive, and not leaving a trail of dead bodies meant no hunter would come after them. Their coven wasn't small, but they usually moved around in pairs or alone and occasionally met up in arranged locations. Modern times and mobiles phones made it easy to coordinate their moves, while the internet made it even easier to change locations, renting or buying real estate online. Not to mention the constant flow of money thanks to his uncle's abilities of playing the stock market. The modern world was heaven for them, more chances than ever, and more opportunities than ever. Freedom to pick their food in the crowd loving the night life.

Food, he was so hungry looking at the crowd. There were so many to pick from, young and innocent, or old and experienced. There were so many ways of doing this, seducing his victim, or just cornering his food down in an alleyway. He could follow his food around and sneak into the flat or house, and drink to his delight. He could do so many things, but first he had to choose... And he always had problems choosing, always seeking something different never feeling fully satisfied...

Suddenly a delightful smell hit his nose. It was an aroma of fresh young blood. An aroma of strength and confidence. It was coming definitely from a male. He moved along the roof to catch the smell better to narrow down the source within the people moving around on the streets. He desperately needed to find the source, the smell was so alluring, like nothing else he had ever tasted. He sniffed again, and decided to it was time to come closer. With all his predator skills he easily came down the building with several short jumps from railings to railings. He landed on the ground without drawing much attention to himself and he blended within the people walking on the streets. His nose guided him three blocks from where he jumped down, before he could finally make out the person causing his stomach to turn upside down.

As soon as he noticed the short blond hair and muscular body, he felt another feeling within his dead body. Lust. And lust connected with thirst was the most delightful connection. This boy was gorgeous. He was well-built and buff, short but with an aura of strength around him. He was alluring, and there was something about him that made his stomach growl demanding his food, and his cock rise demanding his body. He trailed behind the boy confidently. It was clear he wasn't a party goer; he looked tired so he was probably heading home after a long day's work.

He wondered where the boy was heading; it had to be within walking distance since the boy wasn't going to catch the subway, or a bus. If he was going home there was a risk, but the smell was driving him so crazy he decided to silence whoever he would meet. He had a knack for controlling those on his path, he could make them believe almost anything, bend their will, increase their lust, almost anything. He knew he was alluring enough to get any man or woman into his bed. He just had to approach and focus.

Entering the apartment building the predator decided to sneak into the boy's home. He watched from the darkness as the boy turned the key and opened a door to one of many small flats in the open air corridor. Before the door closed his hand stopped it.

The boy looked at him with some kind of alert on his face. But to his surprise there was no fear visible. He took in the deep blue eyes staring back at him. He smiled at the boy knowing his smile was usually enough to charm any human, but the boy stared at him impassively.

"What do you want?" He finally snapped at the stranger standing silently in the doorway.

"You!" The monster growled lightly and closed the distance between them pressing his lips into the lips of his victim. With a kick he closed the door and grabbed his food closer.

"Get off I'm really not interested!" The boy mumbled trying to catch his breath.

"Oh but you are..." The vampire gently caressed his erection through his jeans, and leaned again to plant chaste kisses along the boy's neckline. The smell was intoxicating, driving him almost insane. It would have driven any young normal vampire nuts, but this was no inexperienced predator. He had been around for too long, and had been trained to hold back.

"Let me show you what you really want..." He pulled the blond closer, so that their bodies collided and their erections gently pressed against each other.

"What...?" The boy gasped feeling the beast's hand slide into his jeans and caresses him so intimately, as a lover would. He ripped the t-shirt off the boy, only to gasp with delight seeing the lean body, and he could feel the warm firm skin under his lifeless fingers. He moved his lips along the arteries and veins smelling the blood through the skin.

"You smell divine!" The monster gasped slowly losing control over his lust, as he was planting kissed down his victim's chest. The boy's breath was ragged; clearly he was very aroused as well, which made his body smell even better.

"Let me show you just how divine you are..." The predator smiled at the boy and began undressing him, taking off his jeans and sliding them down to the floor. He looked up at the blond taking in his half closed eyes, his slightly blushed cheeks; he could hear his erratic breathing and the fast pulse right under his lips, as he was taking the blond into his mouth. Looking up to him he briefly wondered what would feel best, being on top or being on the bottom. So far the boy was passive to say the least, aroused and willing, but passive. He never had that before, usually his food was entranced, but this meal seemed vaguely different. Somehow it seemed more important and alluring than any other food he'd ever met. He stood up yet again, and forcefully pressed his tongue along the beautiful pink lips, he could hear a moan of surprise as the boy tasted himself on his tongue.

"Now tell me, do you still think you don't want it?" He taunted the boys gently grabbing his ass and purring like a kitten against him.

"Fuck it..." The boy finally mumbled and grabbed the person caressing him. The predator was surprised with the firmness and strength of the touch, but he loved the feeling of those hands on his body, he loved the feeling as those lips attacked him with equal fierceness as his own assault before.

Within moments they were a tangled mess of naked limbs on the simple bedspread. The boy so impassionate at the start was now clearly dominating, not that the predator minded at all. He loved the thrill of being pressed into the bed and fucked senselessly, so the feel of the strong warm live body on his was delightful. It was perfect to feel those hands touch him, it was perfect to feel that strong erection press into him and claim him. Sex always gave the impression he was still alive, but this touch was way more than that. The touch was intoxicating as the smell; the warm body was so alluring that the monster felt almost alive as the hot penis was penetrating him with force. It was a dream come true. As he pulled down the head of his victim to plant more kissed along his jaw line and neck, as he slowly bit down on his pulse line and the warm blood began following, the monster for a moment felt truly alive. His whole body trembled feeling the orgasm come, and the moment his fangs bit down on the boy's neck he heard a groan of surprise and fulfilment flow in the boy's veins. He gently pulled back licking off any stray blood and carefully tasting the incredible taste on his tongue. This boy was perfect. He glanced at his now unconscious lover with a smile; he would love to bite down and taste more, it was very difficult to pull back like never before in his afterlife, but this way he could always come back for more.

Fili has always been told he was special. He was raised by his uncle Frerin, a short buff blond just like himself, so alike in fact most people thought they were son and father despite the true shocking age difference. His uncle always told him about the family tradition of hunting down and killing monsters. But now he was pretending to be an ordinary student, working long hours at a bar to pay off his rent.

He knew something had been following him that night, he could sense it, just like he knew when it would rain, when the bus would be late or when his boss was having PMS. He knew what it was the moment it stood in his doorway; out of all the people it could have chosen in the night time crowd the predator just had to follow him. In a way he was grateful the beast didn't try to kill anyone else, he knew he had the weapons appropriate for the task in his reach, but somehow he was too surprised to reach for them.

He had heard stories from his fellow tribe members that some humans felt huge lust towards these creatures, and that some sough them out just for the delights of sex. He had always wondered how extreme you would have to be to be willing to die for fantastic sex. But he knew most people were simply charmed by the bests and it was all an illusion.

But what he felt when those lips crashed into his it were not an illusion. The beast wasn't aware of it, but his powers would never work fully on Fili, his rare precious bloodline would prevent most types of manipulation. But those lips felt so good against his own, the confident touch felt so good. Those cold hands sent shivers down his back, and filled his willing erection. The cocky beast used it for his own benefit. Teasing his body, teasing his soul into submission. Teasing him enough to forget who he was and what he should do with this beast.

He was surprised the beast let him take control and set the pace, he felt it might be some kind of ploy, but the willing body under him was proving it was enjoying it as much as Fili. He kept glancing at the beautiful body under him. The long brown curly hair, the dark black eyes staring at him with some kind of thirst and passion he could never experience. In the heat of passion he missed the moment when the beast pressed his fangs into the skin on his neck and drank his full. The moment those fangs bit him, he felt his world crumble into the strongest orgasm he ever had, and his last dying thought was that it was worth it.

He woke up as if he had a hangover, which was surprising after a day at work. He stretched remembering the strange dream he had, all his years thinking of vampires and monsters out there, he had never dreamt of one in a sexual way, and more so he had never dream of fucking one. He stumbled into the bathroom, relieved himself and glanced at the mirror. His eyes widened seeing two distinct bite marks on his neck. His brows crossed as he came closer to the mirror and carefully examined the marks, as well as all the other love marks he had on his body. He was covered in scratches and gentle bites, but the bite on his neck was the real thing.

Fili blinked carefully gathering his thoughts; he had really fucked a real fucking vampire. The vampire had really bit him, but somehow he was still alive and well. He looked surprised at his own surprised face, feeling that many things he had been taught were contradicting what he had experienced. There was no fucking way a vampire could stop sucking blood before the victim turned or died. There was no fucking way...


	2. Chapter 2

He knew he had to avoid him at all cost. The memory of the divine taste of his blood was still making his mouth watery... Making the taste of donor blood even more plastic and stale. Donor blood was a cruel necessity, barely edible for a vampire, the taste disgusting and revolting. He could still feel the warmth of the body of the human; he could still feel the lust. There was something about that boy and the way he tasted which was driving him insane, he dreamt of tasting him again, feeling his heart pump blood into his mouth. He lasted two weeks without seeking him out again. With hope in his dead heart he would be able to pull back again.

When he spotted him the boy was walking back from college with a backpack. His blond hair glittering in the setting sun. The light making him seem surreal and special. He was very special, his blood unique and his body worth to kill.

The monster followed the boy into the same part of town, to the same condo. He watched him enter and from the opposite building overlooking the flat, the setting sun making his sight better with every passing minute after twilight. The boy was clearly making some dinner, roaming the kitchen and struggling with it. Then he just sat in front of the TV and opened a beer and began his feast, the light from TV making him perfectly visible even without the ability to see in the dark.

He just sat there and wondered, he could just slip in using the open window, or he could just knock on the door... his uncle always said he thought too much about minor things, but when it came to important things he wasn't thinking enough...

He wasn't sure this was a good idea, replaying the events of that night he was positive his powers didn't work as they usually did, but he wasn't sure if it was his own malnutrition or something about this boy... one thing was certain only his smell drove him as crazy, and only this human could satiate his growing hunger.

The boy knew what was coming before the gentle knock on the door. He had the feeling the beast was observing him again, the thrill of the idea making him wait impatiently. That night was like a crazy dream, if not for the marks on his neck and body he would have believed it only to be a dream. He kept wondering how the beast managed to drink his blood without killing or changing him. He knew his bloodline would not protect him from vampire venom making him an invincible furious bloodthirsty monster. He briefly wondered if the venom would stop his first coming of age transformation, or would it make him a different type of beast?

He stood there surprised as the door opened right in front of him. The boy was standing there shirtless with an unreadable smile.

"What took you so long?" The blond smirked.

"What were you expecting?" The monster growled and using his supreme speed approached the boy and locked their lips together. He pulled the blond close and grabbed him in his strong arms.

Fili wasn't expecting the beast to go direct into sex, but somehow his normal skills went loco next to this beast. He could predict only general things, and he couldn't read him at all. He encountered vampires before, but none were immune to his abilities. The firm demand of the beast's tongue surprised him yet again. He grabbed the long brown hair and tangled his fingers admiring the silkiness of the tresses. The cold hands slid on his back and made him shiver, he didn't mind the icy cold touch, and it was causing him to burn despite the cold. The body pressing into him was thin and firm as a rock, cold but thrilling. He was attracted to this beautiful eternal being, despite all the things he had been taught, despite the idea he was just an easy meal for the monster.

It didn't take them long to land on the bed just next to the sofa. His small one room flat had few advantages, but accessibility to the bed was one of them. It felt as good as their previous night, the touches lingering, the passion shared with equal lust and demand. The beast was toying with his body with skill, the touches strong but thrilling. He felt the gentle nibbling on his chest, but those tiny bites weren't dangerous to him. What would come later was. But in his mind he could still feel the power of his orgasm as the fangs bit into his neck, as the blood was flowing into the beast's mouth as he was riding out his completion. He gave himself, this time the beast dominating and being on top. And it was surprising how gentle and delicate the beast was. Fili felt as if he was caressed by the most loving of all lovers, his body assaulted with zeal and unrivalled passion. The moment when those fangs went into his neck he felt himself flow into the sky under the immense power of his orgasm.

He woke up again alone, covered yet again with a trail of marks. Despite all the marks he felt their sex was more like love making. He wondered about the rumors about vampires as lovers, someone else must have survived the same thing he was experiencing, and that brought a strong flow of jealousy in his heart. Was he one of many the monster was visiting? Was this his strategy for feeding? Alluring people and claiming their bodies and blood? Was he not immune to the powers of the leech? He felt his heart almost explode with pain, the idea that his lover would take other people, that he would drink them, made it seem the crazy sexual connection between them was nothing special, but Fili refused to believe that.

"Next time I need to ask first..." Fili mumbled seeing the empty flat in the light of dawn.

Their meetings became a regular thing, Fili even came to wonder if the beast did have some power over him, and anytime they met it was just sex. The moment the beast would touch him; all his conscious thoughts were lost. All his questions were silenced with thrilling kisses, and later he would always fall unconscious right after his orgasm under the blood drinking beast. The next day he would feel a bit weak, but despite the frequent blood lost he knew the vampire never drank too much. It was as if as he was savoring him, which contradicted his lessons from childhood. He was taught vampires had to kill, always killed, and drank human blood without limit. But not his vampire. His vampire that sounded so strange. He still didn't know anything more than after the first night. He had no idea about his name, how he lived, if he killed other people or if Fili's bloody sexual sacrifice was enough.

"Fili you'd best be careful..." His uncle told him during a surprise phone call. "The pack had chased a group of bloodsuckers all the way to the border of the state. We managed to get three of them, but the coven is at least twelve strong. Be really mindful, many of them are younglings extremely brutal and strong." Frerin normally never addressed the topic so openly, his sister and Fili's mother Dis was probably the one who pushed him to call Fili. "The council is very worried you're living in town, we know it's considered a safe zone, we know you feel the need to get your masters but the threat is always there. You will soon come of age and we need you back by then."

"I know..." Fili spoke in a hesitant tone thinking about all he would have to give up to fulfill his birthright. He had only the time separating him from his next birthday, and then he would become a slave of his destiny, a true hunter. A hunter killing vampires.

He knew how to kill them even without the supremacy of his bloodline; he would just have to be very alert.

The monster loved observing his favorite food, the boy had a very predictable and regular lifestyle, surprisingly few friends, which made the beast wonder, humans loved living in groups or families, but his human was alone. The regularity of their meetings was something he would have never done in the past, a risk, a danger. But he never felt tempted before, his human making him lose all distance and rationality. His coven began asking questions some suggested he was losing his integrity, but no one would dare confront him about it, he was second after his uncle and every member in the coven knew the rules of hierarchy.

Watching his human come back home he would dwell on the idea that this human was his. It was a strange notion, he did not control him but somehow they were bonded. Not as slave and vampire, like these relations normally happened, but like two willing partners. Like Bilbo and Thorin. But they were meant to be soul mates, they shared not only their bodies but their souls as well, and the fact that Bilbo kept Thorin fed had nothing to do with it. He barely knew his human, they never really talked apart from sexual remarks and provoking lines. He definitely wasn't in love, at least he tried to convince himself he wasn't.

He glanced at the stars and then back to his human, but he crossed his brows as the boy instead of going home walked further going deeper into the party district. The boy slowly made his way through disco land, dodging drunk people. Then he smelled a faint smell of blood, his human's blood. He watched the boy with amazement, he didn't seem injured but even a tiny drop could be sensed by a vampire.

He watched the boy go into one of the alleyways and wait. A though that the boy was waiting for him was chased away by the thoughts of another vampire he suddenly picked up. Wreathed thoughts, dirty thoughts, killer thoughts. He saw three come into the alley he human was in, and there was no way he would let anyone touch HIS human.

"Easy dinner..." One of the young vampires approaching him said in a low growl. Fili when he devised their typical trap never considered these young vampires hunted in packs. He saw the black hungry eyes of the three beats, and he was slowly seeing visions of his own death. He could hear uncle Frerin's mocking voice in his head; yeah he could never be careful enough. Suddenly a new emotion came to his heart, surprisingly his instincts were telling him he was safe, despite of the absurdity of such an emotion especially looking straight into the eyes of three bloodsuckers.

He saw the three and immediately rage kicked in, how did these rouge vamps get into their town? Without even thinking in one swift move he landed between the three and his human.

The three were equally surprised, just like the human behind him. He didn't even glance back.

"Claim your coven" he spoke in a demanding tone.

The three looked at him clearly not understanding the notion. Younglings freshly turned stronger, rouge but still no match for him.

"Who gave you permission to hunt on our territory?" He demanded slowly entering the minds of the three.

"Who the fuck needs permission it's a free country!" One of the younglings replied with a mean smirk.

"Never stand between a vampire and his dinner!" One of them growled at the new vamp not really realizing who he was facing.

"Tell your creator and leader your coven has 24 hours to leave town. If you refuse, if you kill anyone on our territory, you will all die." The older vampire used his powers to force the three to submission.

He quickly erased all memories about his human from their minds, gathering all information about them at the same time. His powers so loathed by many, were among the rarest, and he knew exactly how to use them. This wild coven was going to be trouble. He made sure the three were brainwashed enough, he turned towards the stunned human, and in a quick move he wrapped one arm around his food and jumped. He could feel the arms of his human go around him as they softly landed on the nearest roof. The human was trembling, and obviously very surprised, but to his irritation his powers simply never worked on him. He could mess with any vamp and any human, but not his human.

"Why aren't they following?" His human gasped as finally they landed and stopped a long distance away from the alleyway.

"They can't." The beast replied with a smirk. He gently reached and brushed the blond hair gently.

Fili knew this was his only chance to ask any question but somehow all the right ones were gone the moment the beast gently touched him.

"What did you do to them?" He asked in a hushed tone, the monster gently chuckled.

"I manipulated them..." The beast smiled.

"Are you manipulating me?" He asked before their lips touch as the monster was leaning in.

"It's funny you should ask, but no I'm not..." He answered kissing him for the first time that night.

"Then why do I feel like this every time you touch me? As if something is forcing me..." Fili broke the kiss and asked in a desperate tone.

"I feel exactly the same thing..." The beast gasped and kissed him yet again. The beast grabbed him tighter making him feel his throbbing erection. His vampire wanted him as much as he wanted him back.

Soon they were just a desperate mass of tangled limbs, the blond pressing into the vampire with all his strength, fucking him senselessly not caring that they were on a rooftop and that there was no bed.

"I'm sorry..." The monster gently told him right before biting down on his neck.

"Sorry for what?" His human gasped barely conscious from the pleasure.

"For taking more tonight..." The beast gently explained biting down on his neck.

Fili felt the orgasm hit him once again the moment those fangs bit down, but the moment he felt the blood flow he realized what the vampire meant.

"I'm going to take care of you.." He heard the last reassuring words before losing consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

The beast glanced at the now sleeping blond, still not really believing he was in his bed. He smiled, the boy was the most beautiful and lust worthy human he had ever met.

He reached for his phone. "Uncle trouble is on our doorstep, tell the entire coven we're going into battle." He listened to his uncle and glanced at the boy in his bed.

"I'm on my way..." He replied.

He always loved the old house his uncle resided in. It was huge, beautiful and it was home. He had lived there for nearly two hundred years, ever since they claimed this town. He moved out only because Bilbo moved in several years ago, and he decided the couple needed more privacy than the typical life in a coven. As he made his way to the gathering room it was evident uncle had heeded his warning, their best and strongest fighters already there.

"So what's all the commotion laddy?" Dwalin, a huge bald vamp asked him in a half serious, half joking tone. He knew Kili enough to know the calling had to have a good reason.

"Tonight while scouting the town I encountered three wild vampires." Kili announced in a serious tone. "They did not respond to the coven calling, they were rouge younglings without extra powers."

"Younglings don't need extra powers, they are strong in their rage and bloodlust." Balin, Dwalin's brother noticed. He seemed much older than his brother because he was turned at his own request never to be separated with him.

"I read their minds, they seek only blood and skirmish. Their creator is less than one hundred himself, he created a big group, but they encountered the Indian beasts to the west from here and lost many. They were pushed into our town, but they do not know or respect the rules." Kili continued explaining. "They are fifteen strong and they will not stop killing."

"We must gather our coven, tell the warriors to feed tonight, we need strength to conquer them." Thorin spoke will all the authority in his voice. "Send world to Théoden and Thranduil, if we miss any of them the other covens will have to deal with them within their own borders."

"I will sent a message with the standard warning." Balin told Thorin politely bowing his head.

"You have done well my son." Thorin praised Kili warmly. "If the news bring any word of foul play, we strike tomorrow evening. Dwalin send your scouts, Balin call in everyone we are locking down the mansion."

"You seem to have grown." Thorin smiled at his favorite coven member, he had raised Kili since youngling, and the strength and pureness of this vampire never ceased to surprise him.

"Thank you uncle..." The boy respectfully lowered his head. Thorin could still remember when he found him, half crazed, half starving, a youngling created by a ruthless vampire of old gifting him with special abilities only the ancient vampires could.

"Come back by nightfall." He told the boy with a kind smirk.

Fili woke up feeling more tired than ever. It was way more than a typical blood lost hangover he was used to. He vaguely remembered his last words. Fili desperately tried to focus; he didn't know where he was. The room was a spacious bedroom, with a huge comfortable bed in the middle and a big wardrobe. It was dark, but clearly he could see tiny bits of the sun shine through the well designed shades. His eyes shifted to the IV stand next to the bed and a blood bag almost empty hanging from it.

"How are you feeling?" The voice of his vampire startled him.

"Empty..." The blond sniggered.

"Give me a second to get breakfast. Would you like tea, coffee or milk or maybe orange juice?" The beast proposed with a smirk.

"Coffee.." The blond mumbled.

The vampire went into the corridor and for a moment Fili could see the diamond glow of his pale skin in the sunlight so characteristic for his kind. At night he looked like any other man, but the sun told the truth about what he was, and Fili had to admit it he was dead gorgeous. He came back with a tray with food. Fili just looked surprised at the fancy dish in front of him. He had no idea what it was apart from the fact it had eggs and vegetables in it, the smell made his mouth watery.

"It's a frittata." The beast gently told him with a hesitant smile. "You need to eat to gather your strength."

"No thanks to you..." The blond sniggered.

"Call it compensation then..." The brunette gently added as the boy finally decided to eat.

"How do you like it? If you want I can get you something else..." Fili was surprised with the shy proposition from the vampire, as if the beast really tried to please him.

"It's very good." He admitted after a moment and saw a hesitant smile on the vampire's face.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" He asked curiously.

"I can't eat, but I like the smell of good food. I worked in a restaurant for some time in the past." The monster smiled at him tentatively.

"How old are you?" The blond asked taking a careful look at the vampire. He seemed around twenty, but you can't tell age of their kind.

"You mean how old I was? Or how much time passed since then?" The vampire gently chuckled his deep voice giving Fili goose bumps and a hard on.

"Both..." He finally gasped finishing his coffee.

The vampire come close and leaned in to take the tray. As he was so close he whispered into his lover's ear. "Almost 18 and over 600." He told the boy and took away the tray.

As he came back he detached the IV, and gently licked off the remaining blood sealing the wound with his lips. The touch of his lips sent shivers down Fili's spine, his reactions towards this beast were inexplicable.

"A shower?" The monster smiled at him, relieved the boy wasn't showing fear or resentment.

"Where am I?" The boy suddenly asked unsure of anything about his beast, apart from the fact his instincts were telling him that he was safe.

"My place." The beast smiled and threw a towel in his direction.

"What time is it?" He asked remembering about his studies and job.

"11 am." The vampire replied with a smirk. "But you're not going anywhere..."

"You can't keep me here against my will..." Fili suddenly felt irritated.

"I will keep you here as long as it's not safe." The vampire told him in a strained voice.

"And how long will that be?" He continued asking.

"Not longer than several days." He replied trying to remain calm and composed. "Not until we get rid of those wild vampires."

"We?" The boy's eyes narrowed.

"My coven." The vampire explained without going in to detail. "This is our territory."

"Why are you doing this?" The boy asked in a tense voice.

"Keeping you safe or getting rid of those wildlings?" The vampire asked surprised.

"Why do you keep answering in questions?" The blond gasped irritated.

"I can't read you, so you can say I'm not used to talking without knowing what the other person is thinking..." The brunette gasped and looked down shyly.

"Just answer both then..." The blond was trying to remain calm.

"I want to keep you safe... and my coven hates intruders who make a mess. We live according to rules and any vamp on our territory has to submit to our rules." The brunette explained "if not we get rid of them…"

The blond stared at him taking in all the precious information, he briefly wondered if his other pack members would be immune to his powers as well, but then realized the vampire was feeling uncomfortable. It was so strange not be able to read anything connected with him. The same as the brunette's power didn't work on him; his powers didn't work as well. At least that meant not reading your lovers mind accidentally during sex, or seeing future events you shouldn't be able to see. It always made making friends a hassle.

"A shower sounds fine." He finally told him, and saw a happy glare; this 600 year old vamp was like a teenager he realized. Youthful and pure, this was so absurd if you consider what he really was. "But no blood drinking I still feel weak."

The vampire just smirked with a cheerful grin. "That can be arranged."

The vampire helped him up and guided him to the adjoining bathroom. Fili felt vaguely uncomfortable not knowing the beast's name, he was good at telling people's names but yet again that ability was not working around him. It felt so strange he suddenly knew why the vampire felt uncomfortable with his own powers not working.

The bathroom was as nice as the posh bedroom; clearly this flat was pretty expensive.

"Set the water I don't mind it either way... If I set it you might get burnt..." the brunette pointed towards the shower.

"As you wish..." The blond mumbled. He got in and set the water hot as he liked and then felt the monster join him. The feel of his strong arms around him, the lean body embrace him made him even more aroused. Without a moment of hesitation he turned around and kissed the slightly surprised beast. Roaming his body with conviction and passion. The beast responded with a low growl and kissed him as fiercely as always. The passion between them was unrivaled by any other person in the whole world Fili realized. How could he live an eternity without his vampire? And by being what he was they would become natural enemies... The sudden bitter thoughts made him press his lover into the wall, they never talked about who was on top, it was more like who felt like it took control and dominated. Fili loved the lack of boring discussions and firmly set roles, sometimes he was fucked and now he was grinding inside his beast. The long legs wrapped tightly around him, even after the blood lost he was still strong enough to hold the beast and fuck him with force. As the beast was slowly reaching his limit, Fili could feel the kisses on his neck intensify.

"No biting..." He growled at the beast in his arms.

"Trust me..." The beast hissed back. And continued licking his neck.

As the world was slowly crumbling, he was over the edge the instant those fangs bit on his neck yet once again, he was disappointed the beast didn't keep his word, but then he realized it felt different, he wasn't drinking. He just bit him for the orgasm, and despite the taste of Fili's blood he didn't drink.

He stared at the beast puzzled; he was the strangest vampire ever. Composed, shy, without any signs of bloodlust or cruelty. He was smiling as their completion was slowly ending, and the gentle kisses made Fili feel loved. Can vampires love at all? Or was this just for show? But the tenderness on his face cannot be faked or the passion cannot be cheated. Fili rested his head on his shoulder, and felt gentle hands hold him and rub his back.

"If you feel weak you can always lean on me..." The vampire gently stood up and held Fili closely. But Fili just silenced him with a kiss. He could feel the vamp smile in the kiss and his heart almost exploded with the sudden notion of love overcoming him. He fell in love with his vampire.

He felt him gently wash him body and hair, as the beast was still holding him. He felt hundreds of gentle kisses as the beast was playfully washing his body. Then he felt pampered as the beast dried him with a towel.

"So what do you normally do during the day?" He asked curiously looking around the spacious flat.

"Day? I usually work or have fun..." the beast grinned at him.

"And at night you hunt..." Fili ended the sentence.

"Not really." The beast smiled sitting down on the sofa right next to him.

"So what do you do?" Fili asked crossly.

"I watch you go home, then I scout a bit, and then I come back here." The beast explained.

"So you've been watching me ever since we met..." Fili's abilities worked for once.

The vamp looked down shyly. "I'm not good at this..." He finally mumbled.

"You mean talking..." Fili suggested.

"Talking with you..." The beast answered in a low tone. "I have no idea what you think or feel, and it's driving me crazy..."

"Why do you feel that way..." Fili gently took the beast's hand and entwined their fingers.

"My own feelings are going insane next to you, and I wish I knew..." the beast spoke in a shaky voice.

"You already know..." Fili suddenly felt a huge wave of tenderness come over him; he pulled the beast closer and sealed their lips tenderly.

"I wish I could be certain you are not bewitching me, that this is real..." Fili gasped and pulled the beast's hand and placed it over his racing heart.

The monster was lost for words, suddenly a radiant smile came over his face and he wrapped his arms around his human and sat on his lap. "You're the one who has bewitched me, I'm addicted to the taste of your blood..." He gasped licking down Fili's neck. "Ever since I met you no other blood works for me... you can't even imagine how it feels to be insatiate all the time, but no other blood tastes anymore; it can only be you..."

Fili gently laughed hearing those truthful words; he knew the beast was telling the truth.

He moved a bit so the beast could feel his erection already ready for more. "It's me who is addicted to you..." He kissed the beast deeply.

Suddenly the door bell startled them both. The beast closed his eyes frozen on Fili's lap and glanced at the door. "Those two fuckers... try to ignore what they say..." he mumbled and got up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey what took you so long!" A beautiful red head vampire walked in and hugged Kili tightly. She glanced at the sofa gently cringing her nose.

"Legolas come take a look!" A blond vampire walked right behind her with two suitcases.

"You let a human into your flat?" The blond called Legolas sniggered.

In a flash move the girl sat right next to Fili and before he could even say something she grabbed his hand. "Thank you for bringing lunch but we have already eaten." She consciously provoked glancing at Kili.

She glanced back at the human who didn't seem scared at all. In fact he was dead furious as far as she could tell. She glanced back to her best friend and for the first time she understood why some people feared him, his eyes were already black and deadly, and it didn't take a telepath to know she was sitting too close to his property.

Fili was transfixed with the change in his vampire, from tender and shy, to a real killer, and he had no doubt he would kill his own friends to protect him, his instincts prompted.

"Tauriel step back from his lover before he kills you..." suddenly Legolas was behind her holding her shoulders.

"What are you doing here...?" Kili spoke in his dominating voice.

"Don't tell me you haven't watched the news yet?" Tauriel gasped in a flash move sitting on an armchair as far away from the boy as possible. She watched with a smirk as Kili sat next to the boy and firmly grabbed his hand. She didn't miss the distinct bite marks on the boy's neck.

Legolas turned on the TV he quickly found the right channel.

"Yesterday's tragedy at the Plasso Disco will forever stay in the mind of the party goers in town. Nearly thirty people were found dead in an unexplained mass murder. Witnesses say that the private lounge had been locked from the inside and that no one came out, but what unfolded when the staff finally opened the lounge was staggering. The gruesome sight making even the most experience police officers cry in horror." The news was showing a location Kili remembered from last night, he found his human just one block away from the disco.

"So this means war…" Kili noticed glancing at his friends, holding on tight to his human clearly indicated he belonged to him.

"Your boss called all the neighboring covens for help the moment the news came out, so instead of crashing at the soon overcrowded mansion we decided to crash at your place, if you don't mind that is." Legolas carefully glanced at his friend's lover. Few vampires felt comfortable having other vampires around their current bed partners.

"I think we can manage with the two of you here." Kili gently responded.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Tauriel made a pout.

"No." Kili's voice was ice cold, he wanted to set the distance between them firmly.

"Fine suit yourself!" Tauriel gasped, somehow the human in the room was making her feel uneasy but she didn't know why.

Fili just glanced at the beautiful girl, and immediately his powers kicked in, he saw visions of her trying to seduce his lover, visions which make his heart boil with anger, only the notion that his lover rejected her soothed his agitation a bit. The blond was a different story, he was locked and well guarded, but not completely immune as his vampire. He saw a small boy being raised by a loving father who was a vampire, and the turning as the boy became an adult. He was really strong, Fili realized, and as calm and composed as his vampire. His powers worked on both the newcomers but not on his vampire.

"We'd better get going." Legolas suddenly stood up, and Fili felt a wave of power examining him. He just glanced at the vampire curious what was his special power. In the past the vampires he met rarely had powers, but here among these it seemed to be normal.

"Can we talk for a moment before you go?" Fili spoke the first time in the presence of the two vampires.

"We'll wait in the car." Legolas pulled Tauriel out of the flat.

"I'm sorry for them." Kili snuggled into the warm embrace of his human.

"It's not a problem." Fili rested his head in the vampire's neck. "I feel safe when you're around."

"Promise you'll be careful." Fili asked him gently.

"I'm always careful." Kili replied gently nibbling on the boy's neck. "You've got dinner in the fridge so just heat it, please stay here. It will be easier for me knowing you're safe."

"I promise." The boy hesitantly replied.

"My name is Fili." The boy said and added with a smile. "So that you know how to introduce me to your friends when you come back." He saw huge surprise on the vampire's face, as if he was lost for words.

"Kili." He heard a faint whisper and glanced surprised at the vampire.

"You're kidding me?" The boy smiled unsure what to say, the vampire just shook his head.

"I think that means we were meant to be." The boy gently suggested.

"I believe it does." Kili kissed him deeply. "I'd better get going before Tauriel eats the car." He laughed gently planting more kisses down his lover's neck. "Do whatever you like, but don't touch my computers."

"Clear enough…" The boy kissed him back deeply with all the emotions in his heart screaming love.

Legolas pulled Tauriel into the car as they waited for Kili.

"What were you pulling over there?" He told her in a firm voice. "He rejected you so stop moping around like a sick homeless puppy, especially in front of his soul mate."

"That was his soul mate?" Tauriel gasped in surprised.

"Without a doubt. And the boy already has special powers, so the moment he becomes a vampire, he's going to be as strong as Kili." Legolas told her.

"What can he do?" Tauriel glanced at him curiously.

"I'm not really sure, but he's special no matter how you look at him." Legolas stopped talking seeing Kili step out of the elevator.

"Let's go…" Kili told them in a firm voice.

Fili felt very weak after watching all the news about the mass murder he simply fell asleep on the sofa. Slowly he was drifting away when his dream began, he saw a cemetery and many vampires there, he saw old tombs and fighting. It was nightfall, twilight, when the wolves showed up. He could easily tell the golden big wolf was the old alpha his uncle Frerin, he saw Gimli the red wolf, Oin and Dori the white wolves and many others. He saw a battle like no other, vampires versus vampires and as they were winning the wolves attacked not discriminating between the vampire groups. He saw the beautiful red girl get bitten by his uncle, and later dismembered by the other wolves. He saw the blond boy Legolas stand strong in front of Gloin the old red wolf, but get injured as well. He saw many vampires he did not know get injured or killed, he saw his friends and family, the wolves get killed as well. Then he saw him, his vampire, he was standing strong over his friends' bodies fighting till he had fell. He was magnificent, strong and glorious, but the feral fangs of Frerin bit down into him and then he saw him die. He awoke with his heart beating fast, he died, his vampire died. The pain overfilled his soul and heart; there was no fucking way he would let his vampire die.

He went back into the bedroom and found his phone on the bedside cabinet. He dialed the number from his memory; his uncle never trusted modern technology.

"Uncle where are you now?" He asked in a strained voice.

"We're getting ready to move out, haven't you hear the news? The vampires we chased away caused a massacre in the city, it's our fault and the council decided we have to deal with in." Frerin explained fast.

"You cannot enter the town." Fili was firm.

"What do you mean we cannot? We have to; it's our fault we have to fix what we did wrong." His uncle spoke in his alpha tone.

"I had a vision." Fili spoke in a heartbreaking voice. "You cannot enter town."

"What about the people? What kind of vision?" His uncle finally began listening.

"The vampires will be stopped tonight, but if you enter town you will all find yourself in the middle of a battle between the wild vampires you chased away and those who live in town." He slowly explained.

"So there are vampires living in town?" Frerin's voice became firm once again.

"There are, I've accidentally encountered them." Fili did not give too many details. "They will kill the wild vampires."

"We should deal with them as well…" Frerin began speaking in a chaste voice.

"No!" Fili put all his emotions in his voice. "If you face them you will all die." He had to lie otherwise his uncle would bring the pack into town anyway, his instincts immediately told him.

"Are you sure about that?" Frerin asked.

"Yes, it'll be a bloodbath, and no one will come out victorious." Fili spoke with all the bitterness still in his heart from watching his mate die. His mate, his vampire was his one and only mate, he suddenly realized.

"Your instincts have never failed us before, we will trust you on this, but if more innocent people will die we will come in." Frerin spoke in a cold distant voice.

"Thank you uncle…" Fili breathed in deeply.

He took the phone with him back into the living room. He roamed around, the kitchen was as nice as all the other rooms. Then there were two guestroom, one with the bags of the two vampires, with a big bed and a wardrobe. And a second room, it should have been a guest room, but it wasn't. He glanced at the four screens connected with the computer. He was studying mechanical engineering and he knew the equipment he was looking at was not normal computer equipment. Kili asked him not to touch his computers, so he just went back into the living room.

He saw a text message on his phone. "What are you up to?" the name made him laugh, Kili had added himself to his phone under the title Leech. That vampire was going to be the death of him.

"Finished sightseeing your flat, I'm going to heat dinner now." He wrote back wondering under what name he was added to Kili's phone.

"Mine." Came a swift response. And a moment later a second text. "Thank you for not touching my computers."

He just smiled. "So you can read me now?"

"Somehow yes, only bits and pieces, but yes. I thought you were in pain earlier." Kili wrote another message.

"I was, I had a bad dream." He wrote to his mate.

"You saw me die." Came the reply.

"You're not going to die. I fixed it." Fili wrote quickly.

"Are you sure?" He could almost hear the worried vampire's voice in his head.

"You're going to defeat them, and return to me." Fili wrote the message but instead of sending it he focused on making it a clear telepathic message.

"I'm glad you trust me so much." He heard the words back in his head. "Although I have no idea why we can communicate like this." Kili replied in his mind.

"I do." Fili replied. "You're mine as I am yours. I'll explain everything later when you come back." He wrote that message and sent it both ways simultaneously.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do." Kili replied.

"So do you. So let's do it in person." He replied swiftly. He felt his vampire feel strange and a bit lost, somehow the strange bond made him feel his emotions and moods. "I love you." He used the cliché three words. And he heard a strong voice reply "I love you too. And those words will never be cliché."

"Eternity is going to be fun having you around." He wrote another message.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Kili wrote back.

"I know my love." Fili replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The mansion was packed with vampires, so Bilbo wasn't anywhere nearby. Thorin would never risk the life of his soul mate. The leaders of the three covens met and agreed for a joint line of attack. They planned out scout units to survey the town, and cut off any escape route. Thanks to Kili's in-depth analysis of the vampires' minds, they knew exactly where to strike, their fighters ready for the challenge.

"Kili!" Théoden greeted him warmly. "It's a pleasure to see you again." The tall blond man was the leader of the Rohan Coven. His son Theodred, niece Eowyn and nephew Eomer were also there. Kili knew they were all in fact blood related the whole family truned vampire in the medieval ages. His skills also made him know that Théoden was in fact a king in the old days.

Thranduil also present in the room did not acknowledge the boy, their personal attitudes towards each other were cold to say the least.

"We shall strike at twilight." Thorin spoke in a decisive voice as all the fighters gathered. He slowly explained the plan, and he gave each vampire personal instructions. As they were finishing the meeting he glanced at Kili with a smile, and yet again stressed the valuable role Kili played in cornering the wild vampires.

"You're coming with me lad!" Dwalin pulled Kili along. "Damn you smell delicious… Don't tell me you found a partner?" The older looking vampire chuckled. "High time lad!"

The boy just looked down clearly shy.

"Now don't be shy! All of us find a human partner sooner or later, if you're lucky you'll end up like Thorin and Bilbo, but at least you won't be as lonely as always…" Dwalin continued not sensing the boy was distressed with what he was saying.

"You're making the boy uncomfortable!" Bard noticed with a grin. "So what is she like?"

"He's extremely handsome and unique." Legolas smiled at both men. "When are you planning to introduce your soul mate to the clan?" He asked Kili with a gentle smile.

"When I decide so…" Kili mumbled and left them. Somehow Legolas's words broke something in him. His soul mate. Fili was his soul mate. And that one notion made his world whole.

The vampires were slowly leaving in their groups, when Thorin called Kili to come to his office.

"I wish I would have found out from you personally." The older vampire smiled at the boy. Despite his age, Kili was just a boy in his eyes.

"It's still a new thing." Kili mumbled.

"It's a great reason for a celebration." Thorin smiled. "I assume he's still human?"

"Yes…" Kili mumbled shyly.

"When this is over, we'll meet for dinner the four of us. I'd like to meet him myself before introducing him as your official mate." Thorin spoke in his fatherly tone, one which he only used to Kili.

"Be careful tonight." Thorin gently patted the boy's back. "It's going to be a hell of a battle."

"I know." Kili murmured, as both of them left the mansion together.

"Having someone to love means having more reasons to fight for our rules and order. More reasons to protect." Thorin told him as they were getting in his car.

Kili was glancing out of the window picking up all the members of the assault team, when it hit him. The feeling Fili was in pain. Then a wave of relief came over him, and the words "My mate, my vampire is my one and only mate" hit him like a freight train. He grabbed his phone and texted Fili, and with every message sent the voice was becoming clearer and clearer until he could hear him perfectly in his head. He was shocked with the revelation that his powers began finally working, but the idea that Fili could respond and acted calmly as if this was normal and predictable shook his reality. Fili was scared for him, Fili told him he would come home safe, Fili's emotions flowed over him, and the notion of the depth of his love meant the world to Kili. Slowly he closed his eyes and saw things his powers never showed him, he immediately knew this was a vision of the future.

"You have a lot of explaining to do…" He wrote one more text.

"Seeing it you might be able to do it better." Fili replied. "Come back to me."

"I will." Kili replied.

"I know." Fili replied yet again.

Kili told Thorin what they should do differently, the older vampire just glanced at him, but the conviction in Kili's voice assured him this was based on his powers. He grabbed his phone and called Thranduil to change several things in their attack plan.

Azog the vampire leading the wild vampires, could have never predicted what happened. He was stronger and cruel than his pack members, tall blond with crystal white skin. He was a bit older, but not old by vampire standards. He heard the warning passed on by this three younglings, but it just irritated him. No one had the right to tell him anything. He could have never expected to face real old vampires, created from blood of old.

Thorin in all his glory was one of the strongest vampires in the world, Thranduil and his coven, despite feeding only on animals, were no less lethal and dangerous. Théoden's coven living according to the same strict rules were well trained and disciplined. They had the advantage of experience, of strength and of wisdom. Not to mention that had worked out their enemy, knew everything about them and thanks to Kili's last input there was nothing which could surprise them.

The well trained soldiers showed no surprise as they were attacked by nearly thirty younglings, instead of the known fifteen. It was short and swift, the fastest fighters like Tauriel making sure no one escaped their cleansing. The night hid their battle from the sight of men, and their troops disposed of the dead vampires, cutting off heads and burning them. No one knew better how to kill vampires than other vampires, especially those who had lived for centuries.

When Kili returned home with Tauriel and Legolas, he was surprised to see Fili waiting for them. Kili didn't even say a word he just sat on the sofa and pulled Fili into his arms. After a longer while he finally whispered. "You didn't have to wait for me…"

"Try sleeping seeing that fucking battle in my head…" The blond complained finally feeling better having the arms of his vampire around him. "You're dirty…" He complained. "Let's have a shower and I'm going to sleep."

"Don't mind us…" Tauriel gasped seeing them hold each other tenderly and kiss right in front of them.

The blond just glared at her coldly. "I don't give a shit about you…" He finally told the female vampire. Legolas gasped surprised, no human ever talked to a vampire knowing that a vampire was a vampire. Either the boy was suicidal or insane. Or he trusted Kili to defend him no matter what.

The girl made a faint smile. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Kili glanced between his friend and his lover. "We'll talk later." He cut their discussion. He pulled Fili into the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

"We really need to talk…" He told his beloved human.

"After the shower. Will you lie in bed with me?" Fili gently proposed.

"With pleasure…" Kili kissed him deeply and pulled him into the bathroom. They took a shower together, Fili gently washing off the battle wounds from his lover. Gently touching his ice cold skin and holding him tightly.

"So start…" Fili gently asked him vampire as he was laying in his arms in bed.

"This way is going to be easier…" The brunette told him pressing their foreheads together. Fili slowly saw images from the past in his mind, young Kili, a happy human Kili, then he felt the tremors of the change, the conflict within his soul. He saw the people Kili killed as a youngling, he saw images of blood and gore. Then he felt the pain Kili suffered when the older vampire told him he'll help him and the severe training he had to withstand. Then he saw glimpses of what Kili can do, how he can manipulate people, change information in their heads, how deeply he can read and influence anyone but him.

He felt the fear Kili was feeling now, fear that he would reject him knowing Kili had killed in the past. But to Kili's surprise he felt Fili's worry and fear instead. They were feeling exactly the same thing and he had no idea why his human could feel like that.

"That's not entirely correct." Fili finally mumbled. "I'm not exactly human either…"

He saw Kili's eyes go wide with surprise and worry. "Than what are you then?" He asked in a shaking voice worried he couldn't read the boy yet again.

"Let me show you…" Fili gently smiled and kissed him before pressing their foreheads together again. Kili suddenly was in the forest, he could feel the wind and the smell of animals. In his mind he was running, but instead of legs he saw two furry golden paws. He gasped with surprise feeling realization come over him.

"You don't look native American…" He gasped. "We avoid them at all cost."

"I know." Fili gently stroked his back reassuringly. "I haven't transformed yet… I have several more months left."

"So what was that?" Kili whispered thinking about the vision.

"You can read minds, manipulate, influence and force. You can brainwash and see memories and many other things. I can feel emotions and sometimes read minds, I can get glimpses of the past or future. I can have visions about what was or will be. It's pretty random, but my skills should clarify when I come of age." Fili gently explained. "You were frustrated you couldn't read me, and I was feeling exactly the same because I couldn't read you."

"If what you're saying is true, and I know it is, that means our powers complement each other. I wonder why they suddenly unblocked…" Kili gasped. "Now it feels even more strange it is as if I'm constantly in your head and you are in mine."

"I think I know why. Did you think about us yesterday? Or did you talk with someone? The breakthrough came just after I realized you're my mate." Fili explained.

"Legolas suddenly said you're my soul mate, and then I realized it was true. I could hear the first words in my head from you, you said 'my mate, my vampire is my one and only mate'." Kili gently explained.

"It's as if we are one." Fili added.

"Exactly." Kili kissed him gently. "So I'm your vampire, and you're my wolf. Funny I always wanted to have a puppy!" Kili began laughing.

"Well I never thought I would bond with a vampire, so this would be hilarious if not for the fact that we are natural enemies…" Fili added bitterly.

"You're the one who can see the future, tell me are we really enemies? Will we ever be enemies?" Kili asked very disturbed and worried.

"I have no idea, my abilities work at random." Fili added. "But somehow I don't believe it."

"Me neither." Kili kissed him deeply. "If fate had meant us to meet, and since we're both pretty much immortal, I doubt we will be enemies when you transform. I'm ready to be there next to you, no matter the danger."

"It would kill me if I would hurt you in my wolf form…" Fili whispered.

"Like as if you could!" Kili added getting on top and straddling his hips. "I'm a big, old almighty vampire! No puny puppy could hurt me!" He kissed his lover deeply.

"There is one advantage to me being a wolf!" Fili suddenly realized.

"That is?" Kili began licking and nibbling on his neck.

"I'll always be able to feed you, like in forever always." Fili replied grabbing the vampire closer and brushing his erection against him.

"My perfect mate!" Kili gasped rubbing against the stone hard erection. "That also means you're more durable than a human so I can drink more." The beast smiled delighted.

"I hope that after my transformation I won't smell funny, all the vampires I've heard of always said us wolves smell bad." Fili joked.

"I'd fuck you even in wolf form…" Kili growled. "No matter the fucking smell!"

"I'd love to see that! In wolf form it would more probably be me fucking you!" He grinded against the vampire.

"Whatever is fine, as long as it's just me and you!" Kili kissed him deeply.

"This feels different…" Fili held onto his mate.

"Different as in better or worse?" Kili asked worried.

"Let's find out…" Fili replied pulling the vampire under him.

Their touches were less frantic than in the past, but everything felt different as if their brains were wired together. As if the pleasure of both was multiplied and enhanced. Fili always feared his powers would kick in during sex, because there was nothing worse than the image of your partner not satisfied or complaining or thinking about somebody else. Kili gently brushed against him, and showed his mate what it feels when the person you're with is just a manipulated witless doll, a puppet. Their minds were slowly merging with the movements of their hands and bodies against each other. They were losing each other in the intercourse as if they were truly one, there was no hesitation or separation. It was the vampire dominating, but it was evident there was no difference since both felt the pleasure double. Fili suddenly realized it felt as if he was fucking himself, and he could hear Kili laugh at him in his thoughts after thinking that. Their powers made it even better, especially that their connection was so special. Kili was entranced with Fili's beauty and power, he loved ever single muscle and veins, he loved every heart beat and the warm touch. Fili was fascinated with the smooth cold firm skin, with the gorgeous eyes and silky hair. They could see each other within the others mind, and the change of perspective was surprising to say the least. Fili gently showed Kili his neck, and Kili immediately knew it was an invitation to drink a bit and to complete their bond.

The moment he bit down, Kili felt the same type of pleasure which overflowed Fili every time they had sex, and he was fascinated with the scale of the orgasm they both felt when entwined mentally. He gently lay on Fili and waited till his mate finally fell asleep. He stayed all night with him in bed gently watching him breath and listening to his heart beat. It was so fascinating he didn't feel bored at all.

Fili woke up alone, but he could still feel the arms of his lover around him. Inside he knew Kili had stayed all night by his side. He just closed his eyes and knew where Kili was and what he was doing. After last night their minds were still in sync, and although he knew he could purposefully break the connection he didn't see a reason to do it.

He lazily got up, chose some clean clothes from Kili's wardrobe, knowing very well his lover wouldn't mind. He cleaned up a bit and walked into the kitchen.

Kili was cooking breakfast and his vampire friends were sitting on high stools at the counter. Fili didn't even need to talk to Kili, they just exchanged smiles knowing perfectly what the other was thinking or feeling.

He greeted the vampires curtly and sat on the third stood. Before he could voice anything Kili placed in front of him a aromatic coffee and eggs Benedict.

"You're going to spoil him." Tauriel sniggered.

"None of your business." Fili retorted calmly. "You're just jealous you can't eat what he cooks." Fili used his skills and said what his instincts told him. Kili's smirk confirmed he felt Fili's power work and he read it as well.

"If you plan on staying longer, you won't be able to eat as well." Tauriel shot back.

"Again none of your business." Fili shot back.

"Stop taunting him." Legolas warned her yet once again. During the night he felt them bond even closer, and his own powers were telling him not to even try going in between these two.

"We're going back home tonight, will you show us your last work?" Tauriel asked Kili ignoring Fili and Legolas.

"With pleasure." Kili replied and in his thoughts he said _Sorry puppy, I forgot to talk about my job last night._

 _It's not like we talked about my studies as well, don't worry I'm not mad at you. I doubt I'll ever be mad at you._ Fili replied telepathically.

 _I doubt that, I'm pretty irritating._ Kili replied.

Fili gently laughed startling Legolas, Tauriel glared at him with a irritated grin. _Show us your work before I stab her using that knife next to you._

Kili just smiled at that and pressed a deep kiss into Fili's mouth. "With pleasure." He told them and guided Fili out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Turn on the play station I'll be right back." He told them and left for just a minute.

Tauriel glanced at Fili and using the chance she told him in a firm voice "Have fun while it lasts. You're not the first human in his life."

Fili just grinned at her. "Mind you own business, I know perfectly well what he did or didn't do."

She scoffed loudly. "I don't know who do you think you are, but you'd better be careful."

"I don't need any advice from you." Fili told her in a cold voice.

Kili walked in with a game in hand, he automatically stood in between Tauriel and Fili. He glared at his friend in a cold glare. "I thought I could call you a friend Tauriel, and a true friend would never go in between me and my mate." He told her in a cold voice. _She's normally not like that._ He apologized to his mate.

 _She's just jealous. She wants to fuck you as much as I do._ Fili responded in his mind and saw Kili smile at him warmly. _She can dream on, you're the only puppy I feel like fucking._ He replied in a chaste inner voice.

"You're talking telepathically?" Legolas was dumb folded.

"What?" Tauriel gasped with surprise. "How is that even possible?" She asked with some kind of urgency in her voice.

"It's their natural ability." Legolas noticed immediately. "They are in sync."

"That must be sick." Tauriel commented. "I've always felt uncomfortable knowing he can read minds, but this is extreme!"

"We're not complaining." Fili commented coldly.

"So do you want to see it or not?" Kili laughed turning the game on. "It's still an alpha version, so if you see anything irritating tell me."

 _So you create games?_ The inner question made Kili laugh in his mind.

 _If I have to work I decided I should have fun at the same time._ He explained. _So what do you study?_

 _Mechanical engineering. Cars, bikes, and everything in between. I can fix almost anything._ Fili replied in his head with a smirk on his face. _You're a useful puppy…_ Kili commented with a grin.

"This is so creepy." Tauriel noticed glancing between them. "I always thought you were creepy Kili, but this is too much even for me."

"Funny words in the mouth of a vampire." Fili noticed smirking at her.

"I like this one." Legolas smirked at Kili. "He's a keeper."

"You'd better get used to him, he's staying around forever." Kili told his friends with a wide grin. _So when are we moving my things?_ He asked Kili in his mind, it was evident the vampire wanted him to stay in his flat. _As soon as these two get lost_. Kili replied. _If we make out on the couch in front of them she'll leave almost immediately._ Fili replied. _Let's not be too cruel, shall we?_ Kili though back. _You're really special._ Fili told him in his mind. _So are you my love._ Kili was juggling back his messages.

"I think we better get packed and go home." Tauriel told them after nearly two hours of testing the game. "We'll come back sometime when you two get tired of talking in your heads." She added.

"That might be like in several hundred years, so I wouldn't count on that If I were you." Fili retorted.

"Whatever!" The girl scoffed and went into the spare bedroom to pack her things.

"I'm sorry for her, but she always had a thing for Kili." Legolas gently explained.

"She's going to meet her mate soon, and then she'll calm down." Fili noticed with a smirk.

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked.

"He's always sure." Kili added.

"So my feelings were right, you do have the ability of foresight!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Don't you dare tell her." Kili smiled widely.

"If so, will I finally find my mate?" Legolas asked and glanced at both of them. Suddenly Fili and Kili broke down with wild laughter. They both saw the vision of a huge red wolf running after Legolas and Legolas yelling at him that he wasn't interested in mating with a wolf.

"What's gotten into them?" Tauriel asked startled.

"No idea!" Legolas was slightly red, which was strange for a vampire. He grabbed the suitcases, and guided Tauriel out leaving the couple laughing and hugging tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Kili kissed Fili deeply, and grabbed his car keys.

"Moving time!" Knowing they were alone he could revert back to talking out loud.

"This is just crazy!" Fili noticed and kissed his lover yet again.

"Let's go!" Kili pushed several big empty bags at Fili, and guided him to his beautiful black Audi, the car had black shaded windows.

"How do you like it?" He asked his lover already feeling the boy loved the expensive car.

"I hope you have a second parking space."Fili noticed.

"I've got three." Kili replied with a grin. "What kind of car do you have?" And as a reply he saw an image of an old retro red truck.

"That will make moving easier." He just replied with a grin. "By the way my uncle wants to meet you." He told his lover with a smile.

"And how do you imagine that to go?" Fili taunted gently. "Dear Uncle this is my boyfriend, by the way he's a wolf."

"More or less. Thorin should like you, and don't expect to get hungry Bilbo will cook his ass off finally happy he's not eating alone." Kili gently laughed as they drove to Fili's flat.

"Bilbo?" Fili asked and saw a person in Kili's mind, short blond with a gentle smile.

"Uncle Thorin's soul mate." Kili explained. "He's still human."

"So we're not the only couple like that?" Fili became really curious. "By the way what we call this thing between us?"

"I have no idea, maybe we should simply get married once we sort out if your wolf will tolerate me around." Kili gently chuckled.

"You're on." Fili told him with a smirk.

After an hour they packed Fili's truck and emptied the flat. Fili called his landlord to cancel the rent, and called his boss about dropping his job. He knew his family would say he was acting too rash but Kili was very insistent. And the idea of living alone was unacceptable for both of them. They were one and they just had to be next to each other. Kili even complained about the notion of being separated a part of the day for Fili's studies, but the blond firmly said he plans on passing his year.

He called Thorin and agreed on introducing his mate in several days. Fili decided not to contact his family just yet.

The evening with Thorin and Bilbo didn't go as smooth as planned. Bilbo was truly delighted to have another live person around to cook for, but Thorin immediately cringed his nose seeing the blond. He had met wolves in the past, the gentle alluring scent was easily identified. He greeted them with reserve, but the clear enthusiasm and connection Kili and Fili were sharing finally broke his distance.

"So do explain further, how is it that you two are connected?" Bilbo asked gently, he was Thorin's opposite in many aspects, but he could be stubborn as well, and he liked the blond the first moment he saw him, no matter wolf or not.

"My powers and Fili's power's are correlated. We are of the same type, in some aspects we are the same, in other we supplement each other." Kili gently explained. "At first we were blocked, so my powers or his would never work, but then when we both realized we were soul mates we simply connected."

"So now it's really funny. I'm always in his head and he's in mine." Fili gently added, he liked the short blond man immediately.

"So you can read in each other's minds?" Thorin wanted to get a clarification.

"It's not really mind reading." Kili tried to explain. "It's a permanent connection, we can talk in our minds and share information. It was thanks to Fili's fear about me before the battle with the wild vampires, he saw the last details we needed for the battle."

"So you can tell the future?" Thorin suddenly realized.

"Just random bits and pieces." Fili specified. "If I hadn't seen what I saw, Kili would have died, so I just had to do something."

Thorin gazed at boy in wonder, his mixed feelings towards the wolves always made him avoid them. He knew about them, he knew their basic abilities, but till now he managed to avoid any contact despite the close distance to the nearest wolf tribe. He had no idea wolves could have any special abilities like himself or Kili.

"It's just the alpha family who have real special abilities, most wolves are just normal strong fighters, few can do things like me." Fili answered the unsaid question.

"So you're going to be an alpha?" Thorin spoke in a firm voice.

"Well, perhaps, my uncle is the current Alpha wolf. And he's not planning to give it up anytime soon." Fili clarified.

"Will you continue living in the city after you transform?" Thorin's eye narrowed.

"That would be difficult." Fili lowered his head, Kili immediately sensed the anxiety and worry in his lover. "Half of the time I'll be a wolf, the transformations at the beginning happen by random."

"We'll think about it." Kili replied. "We could move to a more secluded area in the forests."

"Are you ready to make such a sacrifice for your boyfriend?" Bilbo gently asked.

"I'd do anything for him." Kili grabbed Fili's hand with force.

"I'm more worried if you're ready to face a pack of wolves on your own." Thorin slowly spoke. "I'm not certain your wolf will be this nice after he transforms, you are still by definition natural enemies. I've never heard of a mixed couple before, more so I have never heard of any positive relations between any shape shifter and vampire."

"There are more shape shifters? Aren't they just werewolves?" Bilbo asked gently.

"Werewolves are created by biting humans they are just as bloodthirsty and evil like crazed younglings, the tribes change shape on basis of blood and genes. It's a predestined genetic condition." Thorin slowly explained. "I've heard of a native American tribe in Alaska who can shift into polar bears, and there is one south from us who can shift into grizzlies. But those are very rare now."

"We've never heard of other tribes who can do such things." Fili slowly added. "But my tribe the Khuzdul are obsessed with purity of the blood. Few people from the outside were introduced into the tribe. The whole wolf things is one of the most guarded secrets."

"You don't look Native American at all." Bilbo noticed dully.

"Two hundred years ago an Irish family married into the tribe, some say they brought in some of the supernatural skills. Those who are related to them happen to have red hair. But the blond hair and blue eyes are unique for the alpha family, only my uncle and I look like this." Fili explained.

"Since it's a genetic trait it would only be logical that mixing the bloodlines might make the shifters rarer." Kili noticed. "I was wondering since it's a genetic trait, and by definition shifters are immortal like us, why aren't there many around?"

"Because they can chose not to live forever." Fili added in a low voice. "Some like my uncle are very old, over five hundred or more, and some chose not to shift and die along their families and spouses."

"Convenient." Thorin added grimly glancing at Bilbo. "I have to kill my spouse and make him a vampire in order for us to stay together."

"That's convenient as well, I got used to the idea." Bilbo smiled at him meekly, he knew his spouse was hurt by the very idea of changing Bilbo into a vampire.

"I haven't." Thorin noticed grimly.

"Anyway, since this is your decision, and you're my favorite coven member, do as you please. And if you get in trouble with the wolves just call me, I'll get the whole coven and our allies to back you up." Thorin made a promise to Kili.

"Thank you." Fili bowed his head gently to the older vampire. "I never thought you'd be this nice and reasonable."

"Don't worry if he gets stubborn about something he stops being logical." Bilbo gently laughed. "But he will defend his family as all cost." Bilbo took the strong vampire by the hand.

Time passed by fast and the two young lovers adjusted to each other's lifestyle. Kili would work at night or when Fili was at college, and the rest of the time they would spend together. Fili was fascinated with Kili's work and loved testing the new games and giving new ideas for them, while Kili was really helpful when it came to homework and exams. Being bored in the past he took up many different studies at college, and had several degrees. Fili was still fascinated with the idea that his lover did many different types of jobs and took up many different things before settling down to computer games.

Their life together was bliss, they were closer than ever, reaching a sync in their minds. They complemented each other in life, Kili loved cooking and Fili loved eating what Kili cooked. Fili loved helping Kili, and Kili for the first time in centuries didn't feel lonely or a freak. Being open mentally meant they could trust each other more than any other couple.

The only surprise Fili had was that Kili liked to smoke from time to time. Especially when going out with his friends.

"My mother is going to hate you for this." Fili gently chuckled taking the cigarette from Kili and inhaling. "I've been trying to quit since I was seventeen."

"I can't drink, I can't do drugs, I can't eat. But I can smoke." Kili gently laughed. "If you don't mind that is."

"I do mind a bit, but if we smoke we're smoking together, so it won't make a difference who has bad breathe." Fili joked.

Dwalin and Bofur, Kili's best friends inside the coven, at first had their reservations towards Fili, but the cheerful open blond wolf slowly go on their good side as well. Especially when they saw how much Kili and Fili were connected. Both vampires had a crude sense of humor, but Fili's wit proved to be on par. It became a habit to meet with them once a month and go out. Usually Kili and Fili would spend the evening together on the dance floor, while the two single vampires would roam about seeking a light dinner. At first Fili was apprehensive about it, but the reality was the vampires had to eat, and as long as they didn't kill or hurt anyone, he had no right to protest.

The real problem was confronting Fili's family. Fili has been twisting and turning, but his mother soon worked out he had moved in with his 'friend'. And soon she started insisting he introduce his girlfriend to the family. First of all, Fili had no idea how to break the news that he wasn't at all interested in girls. And then came the fact of the nature of his 'girlfriend'.


	8. Chapter 8

After almost swaying her for three months since she found out he moved, she forced him to promise to bring over his 'friend' over the weekend.

Kili was dead terrified of going, meeting the mother in law was one problem, facing Fili's coming out was another thing entirely, and he was dead aware the wolves would sniff him out within minutes from arriving in town. They both were aware meeting the family was a must, and they had to get it done before Fili's next birthday, before he finally truned into what he really was.

The road to Erebor was around two hours by car. Fili had warned his mother that his 'friend' was allergic to practically everything and warned her not to prepare anything special for dinner. Kili watched with agitation the road, after over an hour they drove into the forest surrounding Erebor, and later drove on end to reach the small town in the reservation.

"How do you like it?" Fili asked in a strained voice as he was driving Kili's car, both of them were dead terrified of the trip and their destination.

"It reeks of wolves." Kili cringed his nose with disgust.

"I'm going to smell like that too." Fili noticed sternly.

"I doubt that." Kili answered. "You'll always smell delightful to me."

"Do you see that house?" Fili pointed to one of the first houses in town, a bit further away from other houses. There was a big garage, and a small house right behind it.

"What of it?" Kili asked very stiff and unsure.

"I own it. It used to belong to my father. I always thought of opening the garage again and fix cars and bikes and stuff. The nearest car mechanic is in Dale nearly thirty kilometers away." Fili explained.

"Just great…" Kili sat deeper into the chair. He glanced out the window. "I bet we will have a welcoming wolf committee just five minutes into tea and cake. Maybe it might save me from eating and drinking at least."

"I'm afraid you're right, but we can't delay this any longer." Fili noticed.

"I know. Although you know I would prefer to just skip town and move somewhere to Alaska with you." Kili sat even deeper into the chair. The sun was slowly going down and it was a bit cloudy, so without worry he could go outside. "But I know how much this is important to you, and I know a wolf cannot function without a pack. I know." He spoke in a low tone.

"You know how much I love you." Fili spoke in a quiet tone as they stopped in front of a nice house with a beautiful wooden verandah. "I really appreciate you coming here with me today."

"I love you!" Kili grabbed him and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "Go first." He encouraged his lover to step out of the car. Fili just nodded and unbuckled his seat belt.

As soon as Fili was out of the car a woman with dark black hair came out and pulled him into a firm hug.

"I knew it was you the moment I saw this elegant car, does it belong to your girlfriend?" She asked curiously.

"To my boyfriend." Fili gently corrected her, he knew she would be surprised but she didn't show it.

Kili knew he had to get out, and the moment Fili whispered to him he was ready to face whatever would happen. He would do anything for his soul mate, and the connection they shared meant he would die for him if needed. _I would never ask you to die for me…_ Fili whispered to him. _She's not going to kill you._

Kili hesitantly got out of the car, and carefully eyed the small woman as Fili was introducing them. The woman was well guarded for a human her piercing blue eyes looking at him deeply, but he didn't feel any resentment in her. _Don't you dare mind read my mother…_ Fili scolded him. _Just getting the feel off her…_ Kili replied.

"I'm so happy to meet you finally!" She said honestly. "Please come inside I've got fresh cake and tea!" She guided both of them into the house.

They sat down in silence and Fili's mother was looking at him carefully. Before he could protest a piece of cake and a cup of tea was placed in front of him. Fili just sighed deeply.

"So what do you do Kili?" His mother looked at the boy carefully.

"I create computer games." He told her slowly, as Fili began eating his cake.

"I believe that does pay well considering your car…" She noticed.

"Mom!" Fili gently scolded her. "Don't interrogate him."

"Fine I'll leave that to Frerin." She noticed.

Kili sighed deeply. "I don't really mind…" He noticed meekly.

"So what do your parents do?" She continued the typical parent interrogation.

"They are dead. I only have an uncle." Kili replied in a low voice. "He's an investment specialist." He added before she could ask the obvious next question. He carefully glanced at the clock on the wall. _4 minutes…_ He whispered to Fili.

"Fili told me you're allergic, so the cake is gluten and lactose free. I got the recipe online…" She told Kili glancing at the untouched cake on his plate. Both boys took a deep breath.

"That's very considerate of you mom!" Fili noticed and without a moment of hesitation grabbed Kili's plate and began eating the second piece. "It's actually pretty good for a healthy cake."

 _5 minutes…_ Kili told him looking at the clock again.

"So which one of you is the girl in the relationship?" Dis asked her final brutal question, consciously saved for last.

"No one." Fili replied without a moment of hesitation.

 _6 minutes… I'm bad at predicting the future._ Kili whined inside his head. Then they both jump hearing wild howling outside the house.

"You think it's better to sit and wait here or should we go outside?"Kili forgot himself and asked out loud.

"You know about the wolf problem?" Dis was clearly very surprised.

"Of course I do." Kili replied, and after a moment added. "After all we're always going to be together."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you…" Dis gently told him.

"Well I am." Fili cut their discussion.

"If you say so my son…" Dis replied, just as a loud bang could be heard on the front door.

"Let's go and face them." Fili made the call.

"I really don't feel like getting eaten by a wolf." Kili sat deeper into the chair.

"They don't normally eat people…" Dis noticed sternly, both boys just glared at her.

"Come on…" Fili extended his hand to Kili and gently urged him to come to the front door. He went out first shielding Kili with his own body. The wolves were sitting in a circle around the car and the entrance to the house.

Fili could easily tell Frerin, Gimli, Ori, Dori, Oin and Gloin waiting to meet them. He took in a deep breath, but the moment the wolves caught the scent of the vampire loud growling and barking could be heard.

"Whatever got into them…" Dis noticed from behind them.

Fili went down the porch steps and stood right in front of the wolves without fear, but with fear in his heart about Kili. Kili was right behind him, trembling and agitated. His eyes were the deep black he only had when in danger, and it was evident he wasn't taking this meeting well. _My brave beloved vampire…_ Fili thought with tenderness.

Frerin made a move into the direction of Fili, his eyes were furious, and his fangs were showing. Before Kili could even think of what to do, his arms were around Fili and in one swift leap they were on the roof of the verandah.

Dis looked up to them with surprise and agitation on her face. The wolves stared up as well. Frerin did a humanly scowl and growled deeply.

"Uncle could you please turn back to normal." Fili looked down to his uncle sternly. "It's difficult to talk with you in this form."

 _After we kill the bloodsucker we can talk like humans, as long as he's around no one is safe…_ Fili easily caught the telepathic wolf message.

 _This vampire would die to protect me, and right now he thinks all of you are a danger to me, he can easily tell you're irritated both with his presence and with my bringing him here._ Fili responded telepathically. Kili was consciously being quiet but because of their bond he could hear their discussion.

 _Never trust a vampire!_ Gimli the younger wolf shouted in his head.

 _Kill the vampire!_ Gloin added after his son.

 _No vampires are welcome in Erebor!_ Dori added.

 _No fucking vampire can come here and bring death to our people!_ Frerin replied in a firm inner voice, using all his alpha powers.

 _The fucking vampire can hear you! And I'm not bringing any death here!_ Kili startled them replying using the same method of communication. _Fili this was a very bad idea, let's just go._ He told Fili using their bond.

 _Uncle change back to human form so we can sit down and talk._ Fili insisted.

 _There is no talking to them Fili, they are just narrow minded killers._ Kili noticed speaking openly, still agitated with the threatening welcoming.

 _I'll be just like them._ Fili replied sadly.

 _You're never be just like them._ Kili spoke to him tenderly. _I know this was important to you, but I doubt anything could be done to change their minds, and I'm not going to forcefully change their thoughts._

 _Like as if you could!_ Frerin noticed sternly.

 _He could._ Fili noticed curtly. _I'm sorry you had to go through this…_

 _I would go to hell and back for you, even a hell filled with stupid wolves._ Kili gently told him. _Let's just go home._

"You're not going anywhere!" Dis told them from the porch. "And you're not deciding who I can invite for tea and who I can't!" Dis yelled at the golden wolf. "When you decide you want to join us, change to human form and enter, if not get lost in your fucking forest!" She spoke firmly to the wolves.

"Boys come down and go back into the house." She warmly told them, and waited for their reaction.

 _I forgot Mom can listen to wolf talk._ Fili noticed surprised trough their bond. _Wolf talk? That's just a basic form of telepathy, pretty primitive in fact._ Kili replied curtly. _Not like what is between us._ Fili just glanced at him with a smile. _Nothing is like what is between us._ Kili hesitantly looked at the woman, and for the first time he realized she was a telepath herself, nothing like him or Fili, but she did have some basic abilities. His arms went around Fili tightly and in one swift move they were back on the porch behind the woman.

The wolves were still growling, but none dared to come closer to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

"So let's start from the beginning." Dis sat down at the coffee table. "I'm Dis, and I come from the Irish part of the clan, I can telepathically talk to those stupid wolves."

"Mom this is Kili, my soul mate. And as you're already guessed he's a vampire." Fili began on the same note. "He's the strongest mind reader I've ever met. And his name rhymes with mine." He added with a smirk.

"Stronger than you?" She asked with a smirk. "Have you read my mind already?" She grinned at the vampire.

"Much stronger than me, and no he hasn't." Fili replied.

"And how can you tell?" She asked curiously.

"We're permanently connected." Kili quietly spoke. "I'm always in his mind and he's always in mine."

She just glanced from one boy to the other. From her wolf son to the vampire. "So I guess that means I'm stuck with you." She smiled at Kili. "And since my no good son shares a soul with you, it may only mean I have two sons now."

"I'm more worried about uncle Frerin." Fili mumbled.

"You should." She replied. "He'll come here sooner or later, so I advise you wait it out."

"You don't seem very surprised." Fili noticed glancing at his mother.

"You're my son…" Dis scolded him. "I knew you were gay since high school, and I knew something was going on ever since you called about moving."

"Huh…" Fili sighed deeply.

"I wasn't expecting you'd bring a vampire home, I was considering you'd bring someone out of the box, so to say, but this changes many things." She added. "I was worried you'd fall in love with a mortal human, and get stuck and decide to shorten your life. Although I would support you in finding love, it would be devastating for the tribe to lose their next alpha."

"So you'd rather accept a vampire than a human?" Fili was dumb folded.

"Well I'm not very enthusiastic, your kind has a very bad reputation. If you start feeding around here and someone gets hurt there will be no stopping the mutts." She noticed grimly. "But at least this way you'll be able to live a longer life, and if this is what you have chosen I will support you."

"I'm not planning to feed off anyone." Kili added. "I'm on a limited diet."

"Limited to what?" Dis asked in a strained voice.

"To me." Fili laughed gently trying to ease the tension.

"I doubt that will work for Frerin. If you accidentally change him or bleed him to death, it would be a bloodbath." Dis's voice was strained and firm.

"We've managed somehow the last six months." Fili dryly commented.

She just gulped clearly disturbed with the idea. "So my son is his mate's favorite food." She summed up.

"Precisely." Kili gently confirmed.

"Well at least you won't be running around biting people." She commented dryly. "So when are you guys moving into the house? Or have your plans changed?"

"If we settle with uncle, right after my last exams." Fili gently added.

"Too bad you didn't come home for Easter, I'd have more time to work this out." She looked at them with an unreadable expression. "So has Fili told you about the legends of the tribe and the story of our Irish part of the family?" She asked Kili gently.

"Not much." Kili hesitantly replied.

"I'll start from the Irish family than." She smiled at him with a strange smile. "The Luin family came from a small village called Ered Luin in the Blue Mountains in Ireland. They were miners, but the natural resources were ending, so after a long debate they family decided to move to American. It was very special clan, with many special abilities. Some could read minds, some could see the future, and some could move things. In a group of nearly forty they sailed the ocean to reach the new land as one of the first settlers from Ireland. They lost six people on the way, and when they landed they saw a barren land without any infrastructure, without any towns or settlements. One of the eldest had a vision of a land plentiful to the west, so they travelled, on foot for months. Everyone stayed together, the old and the young. After many hardships while travelling, they reached the forests of Erebor. The elder in her last dying breath said this was their destination, so the family found a nice meadow and began building houses. But this land wasn't empty, and the Khuzdul didn't like strangers. At first the settlers were in shock the huge wolves were in fact men, but nothing could sway them to move, and the Khuzdul despite being unfriendly weren't hostile. Soon a beautiful girl called Nali fell in love with the unique blond Khuzdul son of the tribe leader. Nali's and Raruk's wedding was the first Irish-Khuzdul wedding, but in the years to come the whole Irish family bonded with the Khuzdul giving not only their special abilities, but also granting many children with bright red hair and fair complexion."

"Nali?" Kili asked with a strange feeling.

"Many of the Irish family had rhyming names. Nali, Vali, Mili, Vili, Sali and so on. The Khuzdul have especially embraced the names rhyming with Nain, Dain, Thrain. My husband's name was Vili, so we named our son Fili." She continued explaining.

"Did we ever have a Kili?" Fili asked surprised with the tale, he knew most of the family stories but he never paid much interest.

"Not that I've heard of." Dis commented. "So where are you from lad?" She asked the vampire curiously.

"I come from the north of France, Breton to be exact. I was born in Celtic family, but most of my family died in a famine, and the rest to a disease. I was later raised by a group of catholic monks, but they were all killed by the vampire that turned me." He explained slowly. "I've lived a long time in Europe, but later when my uncle decided to move to American I followed him."

"Your uncle?" Dis asked worried.

"My coven leader." Kili clarified. "He found me as a young vampire and trained me to control my urges and bloodlust."

"So you can control your instincts?" She wanted to make sure.

"Pretty much yes. Although I might over react in self defense." Kili gently informed her.

"Don't we all…" Dis added grimly and glanced out the window, it was unusually quiet.

"I'll get dinner going, you're not going anywhere until Frerin comes to talk." She pointed her finger at them.

"Would you like some help?" Kili gently suggested amazed with this small vigorous woman.

"A vampire in my kitchen? Why not!" She laughed.

They spend almost an hour cooking, Dis clearly very surprised the vampire could cook at all, and even more so surprised when it truned out the vampire could cook very well. She joked they are using the feeding strategy, the wolves waiting outside will be tempted with good food more than by anything else.

She opened the kitchen window so that the smell would fly out and Fili set the big table in the dining room.

"What if they won't come, you'll be stuck with a fridge full of food…" Kili noticed looking at the vast set of plates.

"Trust me, I know them better than anyone else." Dis just smirked.

It didn't take long for a knock on the door. A short blond man with a long beard came in, he glanced coldly at both Fili and Kili, but under the firm glare from Dis he didn't say a word.

"Frerin, this is my son in law Kili." Dis introduced them formally.

"Kili, this is the alpha wolf and leader of the pack Frerin." She continued.

Both men stood without a word or gesture. Kili was calmer than outside but still Fili could tell he was very alert.

"Are the other wolves joining us?" Dis guided Frerin to the table.

"They should be here soon." Frerin told her in a cold voice.

"Good the food is getting cold." Dis noticed and sat at the table.

Soon she introduced Gimli and Gloin, as well as Dori, the other two wolves Ori and Oin returned home already. The silence at the table was thick, but the wolves had a strong appetite, so the food began disappearing. Kili kept getting menacing glances, but no one dared to say anything under Dis's glare.

"You've outdone yourself!" Gloin praised the hostess.

"I had some hands on fully skilled help." Dis smiled and took Kili by the arm and guided them into the living room. "Now sit down and we're going to talk like adults." She took her dominating tone again.

The wolves glared at her waiting what she had to say, they knew messing with her was unreasonable to say at best.

"My son has just three more exams left, and he's moving back to the old house. He's planning to open the garage again." She informed them. "And he's not moving back alone. And before you start yelling about the "No vampire will ever live in Erebor!" crap, you have one problem to face – either you get this calm placid vampire here and get the new alpha, and a car garage in town. Or my son will probably leave the tribe permanently."

Frerin glared at her. "What you're asking is unreasonable." He stated. "And I as the alpha have the last say."

"No you don't!" She noticed. "The council has the last say, I believe me I will convince them."

"We cannot trust a vampire, he will soon start hunting and feeding, and our people will lose lives. We all suffered from vampires in the past, many lost their loved ones and lives. This is out of the question." Gloin firmly stated.

"Kili promises to refrain from hunting. He's a calm person, and he's in control of his urges. I trust him with my son's life." Dis spoke from the heart. "They are soul mates, connected telepathically, my son would never bring anyone dangerous here. He would never plan to spend eternity with someone dangerous."

"Is what she says true?" Gimli asked Fili shortly.

"We are one." Fili specified. "We can feel what each other feels, we can read each other's minds. He wouldn't be able to hurt anyone, I can vouch for him."

"How do you plan to live without food?" Frerin glared at the vampire.

"He never said he would live without food." Fili clarified. "But he will never hunt."

"So what will he eat?" Gimli asked curiously puzzled with the idea.

"Let's say, that's the price I have to pay for bonding with a vampire." Fili slowly told them carefully choosing his words.

"And what do you get out of the deal?" Gimli was still very suspicious. Fili became slightly red but didn't reply.

"So you honestly expect me to tolerate this crazy idea?" Frerin was clearly disturbed.

"The deal has good sides too, the coven Kili's in lives nearby, they already dealt with the wild vampire group from four months ago. Having an ally like that, might prove beneficial." Fili noticed. "These vampires live according to strict rules, no killing or changing anyone. It's either voluntary like me, or blood from blood banks and donors. The groups from further east feed on animals only, so this is not the only reasonable group around."

"I'm not so sure." Frerin was stubborn as a mule. "There is no way in hell we'll be able to cooperate with any vampires." He added.

"Life in peace is all my coven strives for." Kili spoke for the first time. "We have lived according to these rules for centuries now."

"And just how old are you?" Frerin eyed the vampire.

"He's a century older than you." Fili informed him.

"The council meeting will be called tomorrow, I will personally oversee it." Dis told them. "I'm not saying you should throw a huge welcoming party, but setting a reasonable trial period, and the chance to get to know him will do just fine."

Frerin bit down on his lip with agitation. "We've got two more months left till you come of age and have your first transformation. I will agree to a trial period of half a year. If the vampire manages to stay clean till then, and doesn't run away from your wolf form, we will support his settling here, providing he obeys our rules." Frerin spoke in a voice full of authority.

"That's all we could have asked for." Kili gently agreed.

"I'll see you both tomorrow at the council meeting, you will have to present your case in person." Frerin stood up and left without a goodbye, and his wolves followed him.

"That went better than expected." Dis noticed calmly. "Fili, show Kili to your old room and unpack your things. Tomorrow morning we'll go take a look at the old house and decide what has to be done."

"That sounds great mom!" Fili gently hugged her. Dis looked over to Kili and reached out a hand with a silent invitation, and soon she was hugging both her boys.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day the three of them drove off to the old house. Kili had surprised Dis yet again getting up early and preparing a feast for breakfast.

"I'm slowly understanding why you love him so much." Dis dully noticed eating her delicious omlette with cheese.

"The house looks nice." Kili noticed surprised. He knew the house was vacant at least ten years, but the yard was well kept, and it was surprisingly clean.

"What do you think I've been doing when I'm bored and alone at the weekends?" She asked with a smirk. "I've planted the flowers here, there is also a vegetable garden at the back, you've got three apple trees, one pear and a cherry tree too. The house is pretty much clean, but it's not very modern."

"What about the heating and electric installations?" Fili asked with a smirk.

"Nori checked them, and said they work like a charm." She added. "Good that I asked him before you dropped the bomb, he's as conservative as your uncle."

"I like it here." Kili told Fili with a smile. They were sitting in the old style kitchen and drinking tea, at least Dis and Fili were drinking tea.

"I think you should clear out the spare room on the ground floor for your work, the first floor can get pretty hot in summer, but down here it's always cool because of the thick stone walls." Fili told him with a smirk. "We wouldn't want your computers to overheat."

"What about internet?" Kili noticed the first problem.

"There's a cable line in the street, you just need the paperwork done." Dis eased his worries.

"Does the old fireplace work?" Fili asked looking into the big living room.

"That's one thing I haven't checked. You'd need to take a look at the chimney, and stock up some wood before winter." Dis gently told him. "I do think you remember how to chop wood…"

"I can handle that." Kili smirked at her.

"Is there anything you can't do?" She gently smiled at the vampire.

"Few things." He looked down clearly embarrassed a bit.

"You're going to need to do some shopping in town, like bed spreads and kitchen utensils. I kept only the nicer sets, but I had throw out quite a lot. There is still a huge bag in the basement which needs sorting out." Dis noticed. "There is a lot of furniture in the attic and garage, so if you want to work you'd better sort it out as well."

"Old furniture will easily find a new location." Kili noticed with a smirk.

"Bilbo." Fili just smirked and Kili nodded.

"My uncle's husband." Kili told Dis who looked at him questioningly. "He's human."

"Still." Fili added.

"Anyway, the council will meet at noon, so let's get going." Dis encouraged both of them to get up. All the time they were in the house Kili could feel a wolf supervising them, which was a bit unnerving for him.

"I think when you move in I'm going to keep borrowing your car, if you don't mind that is." Dis suddenly told them.

"Why would you do that mum?" Fili laughed.

"To play on the noses of those rich snobs in Dale." She scowled. "And for the air conditioning and shaded windows."

"I think we can arrange something." Kili smiled to her gently.

"Where the hell did you find someone this perfect?!" Dis hit her son on the shoulder.

"He's not perfect!" Fili noticed.

"Neither are you." She noticed grimly. "Too bad you won't be willing to move in with me, I could use some company."

"Living in the same town is close enough." Fili noticed.

The council meeting was in one of the old wooden buildings, it had a huge gathering room, shaped in a circle, with many benches and tables. "This was one of the first buildings built here." Dis whispered to Kili, she was holding him by the arm on one side, and Fili was firmly gripping his hand on the other. Many wolves were there glaring at them in human forms, while the other tribe member invited to the meeting didn't feel comfortable as well having the vampire in the room.

Dain, one of the oldest clan members, was the head on the council. His hair was much brighter red than most of the tribe members, clearly indicating he was one of the few born from the first mixed Irish blood generation. Frerin was sitting to his right, and on the left Oin. The council was composed of seven wolves, some frail and old, and seven normal tribe members.

"We have been called upon today to answer an unusually request. Council Member Dis, would you please stand up and explain to the council and all the witnesses gathered here why this meeting was called for." Dain spoke in a clear voice. He was glaring at Kili, but the vampire didn't want to go deeper and forcefully into his mind.

Dis slowly stood up and went into the middle of the room.

"I have asked for this council meeting to address the difficult issue of my son's future. As you all have known, Fili has been studying in town to fulfill his father's wishes. Sending him so far away the council, and me personally, have discussed the dangers. We feared he might become pray to something dangerous, we feared he might decide not to come back to Erebor, I personally feared he would find love to a mortal and never take up the role of the next alpha." Dis hung her voice. "The reality is my son did find love in town, but not to a mortal, but to an immortal vampire."

The room began whispering and mumbling. Kili was trembling feeling all the negativity and mixed emotions.

"My first reaction was similar, it took me a while to realize what this boy really is. My normal abilities not working properly did not warm me about his nature. When confronted by pack leader Frerin, my son explained the nature of the special connection between him and the vampire, and by observing them carefully I have witnessed the said connection. My son has fully bonded with his mate, they are of one soul, and in their powers are in sync. In my heart I know that if we do not discuss this issue and blindly reject the topic, my son will chose life away from the tribe. An immortal life away from the tribe." Her voice broke down a bit.

"His mate, Kili is not what we think when we use the notion vampire. If not for that knowledge I would have never connected that label to him. He's kind, he's good, he's considerate. And he loves my son so much he's ready to stand in front of a vengeful wolf pack, just for the sake of being with him and protecting him. This boy is really special, and it doesn't take a telepath like me to tell it. When I look into him I see someone in conflict with his own nature, someone who believes in rules and order. Someone who will never be a danger to Fili, myself or the tribe." She ended her explanation.

"If that is all I give the voice to pack leader Frerin." Dain spoke without any emotions, unlike most people in the room.

Frerin stood up slowly. "Dear council and dear friends. I have been here for more than most of you, and I have never heard a more bizarre request. I can agree only with one thing Dis said, we need to dish discuss this topic before blindly rejecting our only young alpha male in the pack. Fili, so many of my hopes have died yesterday, and so many new questions have arisen. My whole life I have been taught the clear distinction between wolf and vampire. My elders and forefathers always spoke of the danger these creatures of the night possess. And yet my beloved only heir brought home a mate who is a vampire. After long and careful consideration I have decided to support your request." Loud comments could be heard in the room. "But under several conditions." He stressed. "If this is truly your one and only soul mate, it would be against our tradition to stand in between both of you, but considering the nature of your mate we have to take precautions for the safety of the tribe. First of all, we shall set a trial period of six months, during which your mate will have to prove his honesty to us, by living according to our rules, by not hunting on our territory, and by not hurting anyone. During this time we will observe, and try to get to know your mate to the best ability of our tolerance. Secondly, if such a sacrifice is demanded from us, we demand Fili also pays a sacrifice. The moment you shall become of age, you will be considered the new pack leader, and if in this time you will prove worthy I will step down as pack leader. The real sacrifice is a promise to the tribe and to our people, if you two decide to settle here permanently, and obey our laws and rules, you have to promise to always defend our people and stay here forever."

"The council has heard both witnesses." Dain spoke in a calm voice. "Do the council members have any questions?" He asked looking at the wolves and humans sitting at the long table.

Gloin raised his hand. "Gloin please take the floor." Dain said calmly.

"Dear friends, We have all heard about this special telepathic connection between Fili and his vampire mate. I have been wondering how much of it is a manipulation on the vampire's side, and how much is the work of faith. I am not a man easily swayed by fancy paranormal notions, I demand we test the way this connection works." He glared at Dis and the boys.

"What kind of test?" Dain asked curiously.

"If you would kindly continue asking the heir questions about any notion, I would like to invite the vampire outside for several minutes." Gloin spoke clearly and confidently.

Fili and Kili exchanged glares with Dis, and Kili decided to play any game demanded from him. He slowly stood up and walked up the wolf.

"I'm coming with you both." Dis said firmly and stood right beside the shaking emotional vampire.

"You may." Dain added despite Gloin's glare in his direction.

Dis, Kili and the old wolf left the meeting.

"What can you tell us about the final moments of the wild vampires who attacked us?" Dain turned to the heir.

"I've witnessed the battle through my mate's eyes." Fili slowly told them.

"Please give us more details." Dain demanded, and everyone listened very carefully to his explanation.

"Where are we going?" Dis demanded from Gloin, she knew the old wolf was very conservative and very cunning, that's why she insisted on joining.

"You'll see soon enough."Gloin curtly added.

As they made their deeper into the town, Kili was becoming more suspicious with every step. He knew Fili had a feeling they would test him, and his insight gave them an idea about the test. It was futile, Kili's control was superb.

Next two one of the houses three people were waiting for them, including Gloin's son Gimli. The young wolf was standing with their back to them, but Kili already knew what he was going to do. It didn't surprise him at all to see a knife in the wolf's hands, nor was it surprising to smell the sweet smell of fresh blood.

The young wolf glared at him triumphal, but the vampire did not react. He slowly guided Dis towards the young man. The blood was flowing, but the vampire was in control of his instincts and reactions.

"All you wolves seem to be pretty clumsy." He noticed dully. "Would you like us to call 911?" Kili proposed in a worried voice.

"You'd better stop the bleeding." Dis noticed in a cold voice, proud that Kili did not even flinch seeing and smelling the blood.

The young wolf was clearly surprised, so much that he forgot about the fresh wound. He was dead startled when the vampire made a swift move his direction and grabbed his arm forcefully above the cut.

"You need to stop the bleeding before you bleed out." Kili told him in a firm voice. "Do you have some bandages?" One of the girls standing next to him nodded and showed a bag with a first aid kit. Without even a hint he might be interested in the blood, the vampire calmly dressed the wound, washed it, and secured it.

"How can you…?" The wolf was clearly very surprised.

"A rh– was never my favorite." The vampire noticed coyly. "Try not to cut so deep next time, for a hungry vampire just the faint smell of a tiny drop of fresh blood is enough to be tempting."

"You did well." Dis noticed with a smile.

Kili just smiled at her. "This was nothing in comparison to the training I had to undergo." He replied and the five of them headed back towards the gathering.

"You're a damn funny vampire." Gimli noticed.

Fili hearing that comment through their bond began laughing wildly in the middle of the explanation of the battle. He had to stop for a moment to catch his breath. Dain just glared at him with a strange smirk.

"Fili loved that comment." Kili told the wolf with a coy smile.

When they came back the council members asked about the test, and when Gimli showed his arm, and stressed it was dressed by the vampire himself, who wasn't even a bit interested in his blood and the fresh wound.

"The Council will now recede to discuss the issue. If anyone has anything else of importance to say, please say it now." Dain told the people gathered. Some stood up and in a short sentence gave their opinion. Many were speaking against, but some were in favor.

Nearly an hour later the council came back to the gathering room with their decision.

Dain stood in the middle of the room and faced the heir and vampire.

"After carefully listening to your case we have decided to grant you permission to settle in our town for a limited trial period. We have agreed that half a year is the best time to judge whether you are capable of living within our settlement or not. We have made a list of conditions and terms you will have to agree to. First of all, by settling here you have to obey the laws of our people. Secondly, you are not to hunt or feed on our people, unless it is willingly given. Thirdly, any vampire or other creature visiting you on this premises will be reported earlier and under the same supervision and rules. Fourthly, the wolf pack will be responsible for making sure you obey our laws. Fifthly, if need be you will help and assist our pack in situations of danger for our community. After the duration of the trial period the council will evaluate your stay here, if after that time you prove to be worthy, if you will still be willing to settle here, and if Fili will still be willing to settle for a lifetime with you, you will be allowed to settle permanently. As to Fili, son of Vili and Dis, we have decided it should be your will and effort alone which might grant you the alpha position in the pack, and this position cannot be bartered for, or a punishment for anything. The same it cannot be refrained from you on the basis of the spouse you chose." Dain finished in a low tone glaring at Frerin. The room began whispering, the wolf pack was glaring at the vampire, who was now frozen with disbelief.

Dis grabbed both her boys, and thanked the council for their just verdict.


	11. Chapter 11

They spent the day with Dis in their new home going through many of the objects gathered there and cleaning up a bit.

"I think we should renovate both bathrooms." Fili told him grimly. "They are as bad as the one in my old flat."

"We can get Dwalin and Bofur to help, they both worked in construction a lot." Kili noticed. "I was thinking about buying a new stove for the kitchen, and a new fridge. Maybe we could use a microwave oven."

"What are you planning to do with your flat?" Fili asked curiously.

"Legolas said he needs some time away from his father, so he'll stay there for now." Kili informed Fili. "That is if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't" Fili replied curtly. "What's between him and his father?"

"Lots of crap." Kili replied grimly. "Thranduil is pretty much a sociopath. Add that to the idea that he's a starving vegetarian vampire."

"Sounds grim." Fili noticed. "So why don't you call Dwalin and ask him if he can come over in two weeks."

"Great!" Kili smiled at him. "That way we'll have time to pack the things I want from the flat, and choose things for the kitchen and bathroom."

"That's the plan." Fili noticed with a smirk. "If you have any doubts about what we're doing, please tell me now." He gently took Kili's hand.

"Doubts? I'll always have doubts, but the decision has been made, and I'm not letting you out of my sight ever." Kili assured him in a deep voice.

Fili gently kissed him and pulled him into a warm hug. "You're the best." He noticed gently.

"Let's go home." Kili pleaded. "I'm not having sex with you when you're mother is lurking around."

Fili smiled happily. "I know what you mean."

On the way back Kili called his friends about the help with the renovation, both Dwalin and Bofur did not hesitate to offer their help, so they agreed to come over next weekend to check the house and make a list of needed materials. Fili later had to call Frerin and report that next weekend they will come over not with one vampire but with three. Frerin wasn't happy to hear that, but he had to agree. Fili was aware they would be under careful supervision.

Fili had a difficult week ahead of him, but with Kili's helped he finished his final paper, and passed two of the last three exams. They spent some time in shops choosing tiles and things they needed, and they had their first fight about what they wanted the new bathroom to look like. Kili was in favor of leaving it old style, while Fili was clearly inspired by Kili's modern luxurious flat. They took photos of everything they liked and decided to talk later with Dis and Kili's friends.

They drove in two cars, packed with stuff. Kili and Fili in Fili's truck, and Dwalin and Bofur in a big van. The moment they arrived it was evident they were under wolf supervision, but their guards remained hidden. Dwalin and Bofur immediately started complaining about the intensive wolf smell, but soon realized they just had to get used to it. Dis had a slight problem seeing a fridge full of blood bags, but she just had to swallow the idea that three vampires needed more blood that just one Kili. Her reaction to the two vampires was reserved at first, but later she realized both Dwalin and Bofur were as calm as Kili, and their wit and nice aura made her open up to them. She loved the idea Kili had for the bathroom, and Dwalin firmly said only an old style bathroom would match the house, so Fili's idea went out of the window. They spent nearly two days measuring, counting, evaluating. Dwalin pushed for modifying the chimneys to a safer and more modern construction, while Bofur decided the whole house needed repainting. They turned on the heating to test if it was working properly, and the vampires checked the roof.

"It's a good house." Dwalin admitted as the four of them were sitting at a fire in the yard and smoking. Fili was cooking some sausages on the fire.

"Much nicer than I thought it would be, and in pretty good condition." Bofur added. "Do you remember the house in New York Thorin bought several years ago?"

"That crap? It was hell, we had to change the floors and walls. The renovation was so expensive we thought Thorin made his first bad investment, but because of the location we sold it later for nearly two million." Dwalin remembered.

"So that's what Thorin does?" Fili asked curiously.

"One of the many things he does. He often buys real estate and the two of us fancy it up." Bofur told him with a smirk. "It keeps us busy and focused."

"If we stay too long in one place we get bored and misbehave." Dwalin winked at Fili.

"As long as you don't misbehave here." Fili noticed grimly.

"We can promise to behave for a week or two while the renovation." Bofur smirked. "But we're both bad boys if you haven't noticed yet."

"I have." Fili bit into his sausage.

"Are all these stinking wolves as sexy as your mate?" Dwalin asked in a tense voice glancing at Fili eating.

"Keep your eyes to yourself!" Kili gently laughed. "Or have no eyes at all." He threatened in a low voice.

Both vampires just laughed. "Relax, your mate is your mate." Dwalin assured him.

"Where are the wolves by the way?" Bofur glared in the direction of the forest. "I'd like to take a look…" He sniffed the air gently.

"Watching our every move and lusting for my food." Fili added taking another sausage. Both vampires smiled in such a way Fili knew they would seek out of wolves sooner or later out of sheer curiosity. "Will you two manage without feeding while your stay here?" He asked worried.

"Well we do prefer fresh food, but donor blood is good enough." Bofur added. "Kili's the one who hates donor blood, I never really minded it."

"As least Thorin can sleep calmly when we don't feed out in the open." Dwalin added.

"As if he sleeps at all." Kili joked. "He stays up and watching over a sleeping Bilbo usually with Bilbo's work in hand."

"What does Bilbo do?" Fili asked curiously.

"You haven't told him?" Dwalin laughed.

"Really?" Bofur laughed along Dwalin.

"Bilbo is a famous writer. You know William Underhill and his books?" Kili gently explained.

Fili just looked at him clearly very surprised. "That's cool, I've read two of them." He noticed. "At least he'll be able to write for an eternity as a vampire, I really liked his books."

"We're all thrilled with the idea as well." Bofur smirked. "Thorin is much calmer and nicer with Bilbo around."

"And Bilbo as a vampire will be so cool and in control of Thorin we'll have a very peaceful eternity." Dwalin added.

"As if you like peaceful…" Kili gasped with a smirk.

"I'm dead tired." Fili noticed gently.

"Give me your car keys, I'll drive your truck into the garage." Kili proposed. "And we'll drive home in one car."

"You'll be able to sleep all the way in the back wolfy." Bofur joked gently.

"Sounds great." Fili told them, putting out the fire.

The young wolf observing them from the forest felt relived the group was leaving. The smell of three vampire was drilling in his head, and all his instincts were telling him to attack. As soon as they put out the fire and got into the van, he rushed into the wood to report to Frerin. However the sight of the huge bald vampire was still in his head, he'd love to bite into that vampire's ass, Ori noticed with a grim smile.


	12. Chapter 12

They returned at the end of the week in Kili's car with the last things they wanted to take from the flat. Kili did a huge shopping trip knowing there would be limited food supply in a small town like Erebor. Fili complained seeing the huge number of bags from the supermarket, but Kili showed him a vision what he needed many of the products for, and the sight of those fancy dishes in his head made Fili shut up.

"It's not like you can't order it delivered home, some should be available in Dale." Fili noticed after a while.

"Does it really matter?" Kili asked.

"Fine, do whatever you like." Fili told him taking the bags out of the car. "Where do you want all this?"

"Kitchen, I'll sort it out in a moment." Kili noticed. "Have you called the leader about Dwalin and Bofur coming in on Monday and staying for at least two weeks?"

"I almost forgot about that." Fili noticed.

"Thank goodness your sclerosis is not bond shared." Kili added with a laugh.

"Since we got two days alone, I would like to show you around." Fili smiled at his mate. "This place is not only forest and wolves."

"Anything with you at my side is fine, ever forests and wolves." Kili kissed him and ran into the house bringing in more things. Using his super speed he quickly put all the shopping away, the cupboards were mostly empty from the last cleaning. "I'm ready!" He yelled to his mate.

"Let's go!" Fili pulled out a hoodie from one of the bags. He led Kili into the forest behind the house and began running.

"I hope you change wolf soon, this snail pace is killing me!" Kili joked.

"I might be faster than you!" Fili noticed with a smile, feeling a bit offended the human form he was in was uncomfortable.

"You wish!" Kili made five circles around Fili with a grin. "I'll always be faster! Only Tauriel is faster than me!"

"But she's not as strong as you!" Fili noticed.

"Good for you, she would have killed you the first meeting if not for my firm position." Kili replied in a grim voice.

"She's obsessive about you…" Fili noticed. "I hope my instincts are right about her finding a mate soon."

"Or she'll be a pain in the ass. Your ass to be exact." Kili sniggered. "So where are we going?"

"There's a river like six more kilometers south from here." Fili told him with a gentle smile.

"Are you tired?" Kili suddenly insisted.

"No, why…" Fili asked.

"I'm tired…"Kili replied with a smirk.

"You're a vampire you should never get tired…" Fili noticed impassively.

"I'm tired of this slow pace!" The vampire suddenly grabbed him and with ease lifted him in his arms.

"You're fucking crazy!" Fili noticed delighted with the fast pace, the world was blurring and hazy.

"You're just too slow!" Kili sniggered setting him down at the river bank.

"I'll be fast enough later…" He kissed his lover deeply.

"I surely do hope so!" Kili leaned down and kissed him even stronger.

"Why did you stop?" Fili asked surprised as Kili pulled back.

"I'm pretty crazy, but not crazy enough to have sex with you here when three wolves are watching us." Kili whispered to him with a smirk.

Fili laughed whole heartedly and glanced around, not noticing them. _Just because you can't see them it doesn't mean they are not there!_ Kili told him, and showed him where exactly the wolves were hidden in the woods.

"A swim?" Fili proposed.

"Without towels and swimming trunks?" Kili smiled widely clearly delighted with the idea.

"On second though I'm not sure I want those wolves to see your perfect ass…" Fili hugged Kili tightly and kissed him again.

"Just six months, and later you can have all the outdoor sex you can handle!" Kili licked his neck, knowing Fili loved the feeling.

"You're on!" Fili replied in a chaste voice and kissed him deeply.

"You're turning us on again…" Kili complained. "As much as I'd love to fuck you right here and now, even with those three wolves around, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Snail pace running back home?" Fili proposed jokingly.

"Nope. Vampire pace running home!" Kili grabbed him yet again, and within minutes they were back in their yard.

"Can the wolves keep up with you?" Fili asked looking around.

"Just barely." Kili noticed. "Without your dead weight, they wouldn't have a chance." He noticed with a wide grin.

"I fucking love you!" Fili closed their lips together and pulled him in a firm move into the house. "Indoor sex now!" He ordered his vampire, and he could feel the enthusiasm emanate from his lover.

"Damn that fucking vampire!" Gimli could barely catch his breath after the marathon run from the house to the stream and back.

"He's fucking fast!" Nori complained.

"I just wonder how fast he can run without the extra weight." Ori noticed barely breathing. "I wonder what was the hurry to get back to the house…"

"I think I have an idea, but you're too virgin to listen to it." Nori laughed gently at his younger brother.

"You think they are…" Ori's voice went in a low whisper.

"I'm sure." Gimli smiled at the younger wolf boy. "If not for the vampire noticing our presence, you'd have the best porn movie of your lifetime live in the woods."

Ori went all red and his ears laid low on his head. He looked at them as if he finally realized what the wolf and vampire were probably doing now.

"I think your virgin brother finally discovered sex…" Gimli laughed at Nori.

"As if a wolf should need to miraculously discover that…" Nori replied. "He should be all hormones and sex drive."

"It's like he's not related to you… He's all like Dori, asexual." Gimli added.

"Dori is asexual?" Ori gasped.

"Not really, but he's placid and not fun." Nori explained.

"Oh!" Ori gasped. "So I'm also placid and not fun?" His voice was meek and he was clearly embezzled.

Both wolves just glared at him, clearly they agreed with what the younger wolf said about himself.

When the brothers reported to Frerin, leaving Gimli on guard duty, they heard a new schedule had to be assigned. They would have three vampires around for at least two weeks. Excluding the oldest wolves and the pack leader, that left only a few to take turns watching the unwanted guests.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass." Nori noticed the tight and thick schedule.

"I don't really mind." Ori glanced at the schedule, guard duty alone did not sound that bad, as long as he got the big tall vampire to watch over. His brother's words about him being placid and not fun, were still ringing in his head.

"I think you should talk to your senseless uncle…" Dis told Fili the following day. She was dead curious about the renovation and their plans and she wanted to talk with him before the vampires come.

"What about?" Fili glanced at her, as he was putting plates into the kitchen cupboards.

"He's slaving those poor wolves. Do they really have to be in wolf form while watching you guys? I was thinking if you get them to come in their human form, and actually feed them and let them stay here, it might do good for Kili's integration in the tribe." Dis noticed.

"I was thinking the same thing, the idea was to get Kili to know the tribe and the tribe to accept Kili." Fili realized.

"Exactly." Dis smiled at her son. "I've heard lots of gossip the last week."

"What kind of gossip?" Kili asked from the doorway peaking in as they were putting things in the cupboards.

"About you two, do you want to know what's the official story behind the tribe's attitude towards you?" She glanced at Kili with a smirk.

"Shoot." The vampire told her curtly.

"Everyone thinks that the council meeting and the general disfavor comes from the fact that the chiefs son chose to be in a relationship with a man." Dis gently chuckled.

Both of them looked at her and when the idea finally hit them they laughed at the same time.

"It's not like we're the first couple like this in the tribe…" Fili kept laughing.

"You're the first official couple in the tribe." Dis noticed with a smirk.

"Then I had to head lots of gossip about the poor wolves being forced to some kind of supervision schedule." Dis noticed. "Mathilda, Bombur's wife, said their sons Farin and Borin spent over forty hours watching over you last week."

 _Bombur runs the only bar in the village, his wife is known for being pregnant all the time and they already have eight kids…_ Fili added telepathically and gave him images of the family.

"The Ry brothers are on the list as well." Dis added.

 _Ori, Nori and Dori_ Fili showed Kili the mental image of the three wolves. _Dori is the accountant around here, Nori is known for fixing and breaking things, and Ori is the only Ry brother to graduate from College, he has a masters in history. They are also known for the fact that they have three different fathers. It was quite a scandal when I was a kid._

"So how many wolves are watching us?" Kili asked with a grin. "I've counted eight so far."

"I think there are nine or ten." Dis told them. "The oldest like Dain, Frerin, Gloin, Groin are probably off the list."

"I think it'd be best to suggest not taking them from their normal lives." Kili noticed. "Sacrificing their private time and lives will only increase their resentment towards me." He added.

"That's why I'm trying to convince Fili to go and talk with Frerin about it." Dis pointed out.

"Fine…" Fili gasped. "I'll go after lunch."

Frerin was very surprised to see Fili seek him out at his house. It was a small wooden building away from the village, slightly deeper into the forest.

"What do you need?" He asked without a polite greeting.

"We need to talk about the wolves." Fili told him.

"What about them?" Frerin wasn't looking at him, and the annoyance was radiating from him.

"I've heard a lot of complaints from the wolves about that they feel tired with the schedule you devised." Fili went straight to the topic.

"Or are you and your bloodsucker tired of them trailing around you?" Frerin asked in a bitter tone.

"It's not that. But I want to suggest doing it a bit differently." Fili told him after a moment.

"Meaning?" Frerin was firm and cold.

"Instead of forcing all the wolves to a supervision schedule, I'd like to have two or three of them stay over in human form. Like have dinner with us, sleep at night in a normal bed and be able to use the toilet if they need to." Fili told him. Frerin just glared at him.

"So you want them to live at your house instead of watching from the forest?" Frerin wanted to make sure.

"You can call it that." Fili told him trying to please the older wolf. "It would be more effective that way, and they can change to wolf form at any given time anyway."

"I'll think about it." Frerin told him and glared at the woods again. "I'll call you later tonight."

As soon as Fili was gone Frerin glanced at the disappearing person. He could smell the vampire on him, but there was a slight change as well. Fili was slowly coming of age, and he wondered how the wolf in Fili will take living with a vampire.

He pulled out his phone, he still hated the blasted thing, but it did prove to be useful.

"Tell the wolves we have a meeting tonight." He told Dain. "You go and watch them while the wolves will be at my place."


	13. Chapter 13

"So you're really suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Nori the most assertive of the wolves asked.

"It would be much easier." Frerin noticed curtly not losing his cool.

"So you mean we could take night shifts and sleep in an actual bed?" Borin, the only black haired son of Bombur, asked.

"A night shift would mean you would have to be alert, so no sleeping." Farin his red haired younger brother noticed.

"I'm suggesting we set weekly shifts. Two wolves will be there at night and two during the day watching over the vampire." Frerin proposed.

"What if the other vampires come to visit?" Gimli asked with a sly grin.

"We volunteer for nights!" Borin quickly glanced at his brother and yelled.

"I bet you would." Frerin commented. The fact that Bombur's house was very small was well known in the village. Everyone always wondered how they could squeeze in eight kids.

"I volunteer for days!" Ori quickly added, both of his brothers glared at him surprised.

"If Ori is going I'm going with him." Nori quickly made the call, Dori should be working to keep their bills paid.

"I can also take day shifts." Gimli added seeing that most wolves were very reserved to the idea.

"Fine we'll keep the old schedule till the end of the week, so first night shifts start Monday – Borin and Farin you'll be there from eight in the evening till eight in the morning. No sleeping." Frerin told them coldly. "Ori and Nori, you get to be there from eight in the morning till eight in the evening." Frerin kept instructing. "The next week it will be Gimli and Narvi for days and Telchar and Flori for nights."

"But I have to work!" Telchar began complaining. He was the village blacksmith, and he made artistic decorations which sold very well online.

"You can work in the afternoons." Frerin was impassionate. "It's only for two weeks a month."

"Can we switch among each other if we need to get something done?" Flori asked with a shy glare, he was a tall man with dark brown hair and dark eyes. His skin clearly indicated he was a native American because of that he worked in a shop in Dale selling the craft work and art work from the reservation.

Narvi was the only one not complaining, he didn't like working much anyway, he didn't like his cousin Gimli or the vampire idea either. But this was still better than spending the day in the woods without food bound to wolf form.

"Fine, but keep at least two wolves always around, and report to me daily." Frerin was firm. "You may eat meals if they propose it to you, you may help them with the renovation if you feel like it. But you are there to observe and make sure nothing dangerous is going on."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Nori grabbed Ori by the neck when they finally got home.

"It's either we chose or we get forced." Ori noticed in a meek voice. "It's not like I have anything better to do, and this way Dori can work without taking shifts at all."

Nori glanced at the oldest brother and back to Ori. "Let's pray nothing bad happens then." He spoke in a bitter tone, this whole vampire thing was really irritating him. And spending even a minute there was more than he was willing.

Bofur and Dwalin arrived on Saturday morning in a truck loaded with things they though necessary. Kili helped them unload the building materials into the garage and later went to get some breakfast ready for Fili. He loved spoiling Fili with food, and since Fili was well fed his blood tasted even better. So he concluded keeping Fili on a healthy diet also worked for his benefit.

"So what are we starting with?" Fili asked still sleepy, as he was eating in the living room.

"Upstairs bathroom, and then downstairs." Dwalin told him.

"So I guess what means using the shower at my mum's house?" Fili blinked.

"Maybe once or twice, we should be done quickly." Bofur joked. "It's not like we get paid by the hour or need any sleep."

"After the bathrooms we're painting the house." Dwalin informed him.

"Did you buy the tiles I wanted?" Kili demanded firmly.

"Yeah… We also got the fancy bathtub you wanted…" Bofur sighed.

"Fancy bathtub?" Fili's eyes narrowed. "Why don't I know anything about it?"

"Surprise?" Kili gently whispered.

"Surprise?" Fili glared at him. "I'm a soothsayer I hate surprises…"

"We better get to work then, and you two talk it over…" Bofur pushed Dwalin out of the living room and into the yard.

Fili glanced at Kili. "So tell me more about this surprise?" Kili immediately recognized the flirtatious tone and in a blink was in Fili's lap.

"It's magnificent…" Kili licked Fili's neck.

"Really?" Fili taunted him.

"It's huge…" Kili kept nibbling on his neck and rubbing against him. "It has four brass legs shaped as paws…"

"Paws?" Fili gasped feeling Kili trust against him.

"Like wolf paws…" Kili reached down to his trousers and stroked him through the fabric.

"Will it fit?" Fili gently asked not really thinking about the bathtub anymore.

"Dwalin said he'll move the wall…" Kili kept rubbing and nibbling.

"Move the wall?" Fili grabbed Kili to hold him still.

"Don't worry I thought of everything… You'll love it…" Kili wrestled out of the grasp and pressed against him firmly.

"You're very certain about that…" Fili mocked.

"You love me… so you'll love everything I do…" Kili mocked back.

"Dream on!" Fili laughed at him.

"I do… All the time…" Kili slid off his trousers and undid Fili's.

"You're going to be the death of me…" Fili gasped as Kili mounted him right there on the sofa, when he friends could come back any moment. _They won't even peak in…_ Kili told him telepathically. _They are jealous enough as it is…_

 _I fucking love you so much!_ Fili told him grabbing his hips and bringing him down harder against him. _I know!_ Kili replied setting a rapid pace. They were both worked up pretty badly, and they knew how to push each other's buttons. But the true thrill was the connection they had, the double feeling of pleasure, the seeing trough each other's eyes. They knew the depth of their love, and they could feel the crazy sexual attraction rise with every passing week. Fili just showed his neck, and Kili with a huge grin bit in to have his breakfast as Fili was riding out his completion.

"It's funny, I don't seem to faint anymore." Fili noticed after they both calmed down. "It's either I'm getting stronger, or your drinking less." He added and glanced at his vampire with worry.

"Both." Kili noticed. "Somehow I don't need as much as before, and you got used to it…"

"Or the shift is slowly coming…" Fili noticed in a grim voice.

"We knew it would come anyway." Kili slowly got up and rushed to the bathroom to get cleaned. _I'm going to love you even if you change…_ He told him telepathically.

 _I hope the wolf in me will know that as well…_ Fili replied really worried.

"Why do I get the feeling by talking it over they ended up having sex in the living room?" Bofur noticed with a huge grin as they were moving the bathtub into the garage. The thing was absurdly huge and heavy, but for two vampires it was like a feather.

"I prefer not to know." Dwalin dryly commented. "Keep your head out of their sex life, that's the only advice you'll get from me."

"What's the fun in that?" Bofur pulled out a packet of cigarettes and offered one to Dwalin.

"It's actually nice here…" Bofur told him as they sat on the porch and looked around at the forest and far away houses.

"If you manage to forget about the wolf stench…" Dwalin grimly noticed.

"I wonder how Kili got used to it…" Bofur gazed back at the house, but decided to wait a bit longer. "This place is never going to be boring with wolves breathing down our necks."

"I'm not so sure…" Dwalin smirked at him.

Ori glanced at the two smoking vampires, clearly they were resting a bit before getting to work. He noticed them unpack the truck, and carry building materials into the garage. Just two more days and he would actually meet them. He didn't know if that was good or bad, but he wasn't planning to hide behind his brothers any longer.


	14. Chapter 14

"There is no fucking way it will fit…" Bofur glanced at the bathroom.

"I'm more worried about the structural ceiling…" Dwalin glanced at the floor. "that things weight too much already, and if you fill it with water it's going to be like two tones."

"I have an idea…" Bofur blinked at Dwalin. "I'll go and talk with Kili."

"Whatever…" Dwalin continued to take down the old tiles.

"Kili do you remember when you complained about having a bedroom without a bathroom?" Bofur asked him with a smirk.

"What's your crazy idea?" Kili glared at him.

"I was thinking, maybe we could make your bedroom on the ground floor with that huge bathtub of yours?" Bofur asked.

"And where do you imagine that would fit?" Fili asked curiously.

"Let me show you…" Bofur guided them towards the pantry. "This part of the house has the nicest stone walls, and it's almost directly in line from the upstairs bathroom. So we can change this into a private bathroom, and then make that extra room into a bedroom." He showed them everything. "You would still have two other bathrooms, and three bedrooms upstairs."

"We were thinking of setting that room up for Kili's work." Fili dryly noticed.

"What's the difference?" Bofur asked puzzled.

"The top floor is always hot and we don't want his equipment to overheat." Fili added.

"Oh, we're planning to isolate the roof anyway!" Bofur laughed. "The whole house will be much warmer in winter and less hot in summer."

"Great I'll go tell Dwalin our new plan!" Bofur smiled before they could say anything and with super speed ran up the stairs.

"Why do I get the feeling our small renovation is getting out of hand?" Fili asked Kili with a smirk glancing at the full pantry.

"Who cares it's not like we're paying them or anything!" Kili pushed his tongue down his throat and pushed him into the nearest wall.

"You're insatiate…" Fili noticed.

"You're smell is driving me crazy…" Kili gasped tugging on their clothes.

"So now I smell?" Fili joked as his face was pushed into the wall and his trousers were down as Kili was pressing into him.

"You smell even better than when we first met…" Kili told him pushing into him with force. "I'm addicted to you…"

"Or maybe it's the wolf thing…" Fili yelped feeling the rapid assault.

"It definitely is the wolf thing…" Kili grabbed his erection and began playing with him in rhythm to his trusts. "I plan to get as much of you…" He stopped talking not wanting Fili to grasp the desperation in those words.

"…before I turn into a wolf and reject you?" Fili's abilities told him the unsaid truth in Kili's mind. He was worried about the same thing, and the frantic moves of his lover assured him Kili was hurting as well. "I want to always be with you…" Fili whispered to him feeling him come closer to the end.

"I know…." Kili gasped gently biting his neck and letting them both go.

They held onto each other for a longer while before putting their clothes back on.

"So where are we going to keep all this stuff?" Kili glanced at the pantry.

"Basement?" Fili gently suggested.

"I doubt half of this is edible." Kili dryly noticed glancing at the old jars.

"You're the chef here, I have no idea about cooking…" Fili kissed him tenderly.

"If we want a bathroom here, that means taking all this out…" Kili grabbed several trash bags and began sorting out the content of the pantry.

"I'll get some boxes to pack the good stuff." Fili told him and quickly left the pantry.

"Is it just me or are those two having sex like all the time?" Bofur glanced at Dwalin with an evil grin.

"I told you already…" Dwalin replied. "Keep your nose out of it…"

"I can't help it, the very idea and the stupid wolf scent somehow turns me on…" Bofur complained.

"I really don't want to know." Dwalin cut his complaining short. They had been best friends for centuries, and talking about sex was something they did often, but somehow talking about their best friend's sexual life felt weird.

"You're just as jealous as I am." Bofur noticed with a grin. "Too bad I don't fucking like you not one even bit, otherwise I'd fuck you to get off this tension."

"Go and fuck yourself." Dwalin murmured.

"Now, that's really not fun…" Bofur complained and tried to focus on work.

With the weekend over the vampires were startled with a doorbell in the morning.

"Hi?" Fili said meekly still half asleep.

"Hey." Nori replied coolly. "Did Frerin tell you about the change of plan?"

"Nope!" Fili admitted.

"That old fuck…" Nori hissed. "We'll be here from eight am till eight pm. Later Bombur's boys are taking over the watch." Nori pressed inside with Ori on his tail.

"What?" Fili had problems focusing.

"There is no point talking with him before breakfast and coffee." Kili noticed from the kitchen. "Have you two eaten?"

Nori was about to say something but the vampire quickly added. "I'm making eggs Benedict."

"My favorite!" The younger brother smiled. "I'm Ori by the way…." The smaller red head confidently extended his hand towards the vampire. "And this is my brother Nori."

"A pleasure." Kili smiled at them. "Give me five minutes to get breakfast ready!" He disappeared into the kitchen.

"So you're staying around in human form now?" Fili finally solved the puzzle.

"Pretty much yeah." Nori grimly noticed.

"Good lord the whole house smells now!" Bofur yelped entering the living room and sniffing the air. "It reeks of wolf here!"

"You don't smell like fucking roses yourself!" Nori spat back quickly. "What are you staring at?"

"Stop screwing around and get me my tools!" Dwalin yelled from the stairs.

Bofur just glanced at the wolf and using his vampire speed he was out and back in with a toolbox.

"I'd love to mess around but somebody has to be the adult around here and do the works that needs to be done…" Bofur sniggered going up. "No time to play with puppies in the woods!" He taunted before disappearing.

 _Now that will definitely make things interesting around here…_ Kili told Fili as they both felt the wave of raw emotions fly across the room.

 _Do you really think what I just thought you thought?_ Kili asked.

 _You know best._ Fili replied still seeing the vision of the bickering between Bofur and Nori, and the wave of lust accompanying it.

 _Don't you dare tell them anything._ Kili added. _This will be fun to watch…_

"So what do you do Ori?" Kili asked curiously placing three plates on the table. He gave each wolf a coffee.

"I'm a historian. I work with the tribe council and I'm preparing a book about our tribe for publishing." Ori explained. "I'm also investigating into our past and stuff like that."

"I bet the book won't have a word about the tribe's abilities to shift." Kili noticed with a grin.

"Not even a syllable." Ori replied. "Or about the vampires living around either." The boy replied confidently.

 _Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be friends with this wolf?_ Kili asked his mate.

 _Because you are…_ Fili replied.

"We've got some books that need sorting out and packing, would you have some time to help me with that?" Kili hesitantly proposed.

"With pleasure!" Ori replied with a huge smile, before Nori could protest.

"Great breakfast!" Ori complimented the chef.

"I love cooking." Kili replied with a grin.

"Why would a vampire cook if he can't eat?" Nori taunted him.

"To keep his favorite food healthy and well fed…"Fili laughed, both wolves glared at the two visible bite marks on his neck.

"Does it hurt?" Ori asked gently looking at the marks.

"Not at all…" Fili went slightly red but he didn't elaborate about how pleasant it really was.

"You must love him really a lot to make such a sacrifice…" Ori spoke in a light romantic tone.

Nori just glanced at the vampire and back to the wolf. He had a feeling it was more of a passion thing, than sacrifice. "Whatever." He cut off his younger brother. "We're going to do what we're here to do, so you keep an eye on Kili, and I'll make sure those two vamps don't inundate the house." Nori went upstairs.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Ori looked at his brother going up the stairs.

"He's old enough to handle himself." Fili told him with a grin.


	15. Chapter 15

Kili spent a very pleasant day with Ori, the shy young wolf proving to be good company. Tactful, educated, interesting and kind. They did most of the work with the books, while the upstairs bathroom renovation party was clearly like cats and dogs.

"You're doing it all wrong!" Nori kept bossing around the two vampires. "That way the ceiling will crack in no time!"

"We actually know what we're doing!" Bofur yelled back.

"We've been doing this longer than you can even begin to imagine." Dwalin added his bit.

"You might screw around other houses, but you're not fucking up the house of my best friend!" Nori yelled back firmly.

"Well our best friend also lives here now and he doesn't seem to doubt our skills!" Bofur yelled back.

"Stand back and let us do our work!" Dwalin told the wolf firmly.

"Nori…" Fili yelled from downstairs.

"What?" Nori glanced down at him.

"Let them work, if the house collapses we'll admit you were right…" Fili told him firmly.

"If they screw up they'll be here longer…" Nori grumbled.

"They won't screw up…" Fili told him with a sly smile.

"Fine, your house your mess!" Nori yelled at him and went back to observing the two hard working vampires.

"Maybe you could go downstairs and help Kili with the books and furniture?" Bofur taunted the wolf when he came back up. "It's not like you are of any use here…"

"Shut the fuck up…" Nori hissed.

"That's the problem he never shuts up…" Dwalin murmured trying to gauge the tension between Bofur and Nori.

"We have to get rid of these fucking tiles today, and Dwalin has to fix the plumbing today!" Bofur told him. "So either you get your delicate wolfy hands dirty, or you should get out of our way!"

"Step aside and watch the pro work!" Nori told him with a mean smirk.

"Be my guest!" Bofur replied in a mocking overly polite tone.

"I better get lunch ready…" Kili glanced upstairs hearing the fight go on for hours.

"What are you going to cook?" Ori asked with a grin.

"I was thinking about macaroni and cheese." Kili told him.

"Do you mind if I help you?" Ori asked pleadingly. "I always wanted to learn how to cook…"

"With pleasure!" Kili honestly smiled at him.

When lunch was ready Nori was pissed off they called him to eat, while the two vampires continued to work. Even when eating he would glance upstairs as if listening to what the two were doing or talking.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Ori asked Kili shyly.

"We're going to help Fili clean out the basement." Kili told him with a smile. "We need to set up some shelves so we can move all the things from the pantry downstairs. There is lots of useless furniture and stuff there."

"What are you planning to do with the furniture?" Ori asked curiously.

"My friend will take some of it, he loves old things. But we were thinking about giving away the rest, it's not like we need it…" Kili told him with a smile. He could easily tell Ori was unusually interested in the furniture and it's further fate. "Would you have any suggestions?" He asked gently.

"I always wanted to try woodwork and renovation." Ori told him pleadingly.

"Fine, once we sort out the things we don't need you can chose something for your experiment." Kili told him with a smile.

"I won't be able to pay you much…" The shy bookworm noticed.

"Who said anything about money…" Kili gently petted the boy on the arm.

"You sure?" The young wolf wasn't sure.

"He's sure!" Fili replied with a grin.

"You don't mind?" Ori kept asking.

"If you talk with him, it's as if you talk with me…" Fili told the wolf. "We're connected!" He reminded the boy as they began taking out of things from the basement.

After dinner, with which Ori helped a lot despite the first shock of realizing the fridge was half full of blood bags.

"What were you expecting?" Kili gently chuckled.

"I thought you could only feed off living people…" Ori told him surprised.

"Nah that's just an old legend, blood bags are bearable. I'm on an all-Fili-diet now, but they need it. Otherwise they would start hunting around and I'd have to kill them." Kili joked.

"So Fili is really enough for you?" The boy asked curiously.

"Yup!" Kili admitted mixing the stew. "Any more vampire questions?" Kili asked with a grin.

"What happens if you happen to eat normal food?" Ori asked curiously as everyone was getting seated at the table, including the three vampires.

"Normal food?" Dwalin laughed.

"Normal food?" Bofur mocked Dwalin.

"What's so fucking funny?" Nori hissed evilly.

"We do that like once in a century…" Kili admitted.

"You do what?" Fili asked with a grin.

"I cook like a hundred dishes and then we sit down and binge on it…" Kili slowly told him.

"And then what?" Ori sensed the tension.

"Then we almost die and throw up for weeks." Dwalin replied.

"But it's still worth it…" Bofur lit a cigarette.

"Stop that!" Nori hissed.

"We can't eat, we can't drink, we can't do drugs…" Bofur mocked him. "But we do enjoy smoking and fucking, so what do you prefer right at this moment?"

Nori's face became red as his hair, and he finally spat "Go and fuck yourself!"

"Why do you guys keep telling me that? Fucking myself is just so not fun!" Bofur passed the cigarette to Dwalin, and lit another one.

"That's all you'll ever get…" Nori sniggered.

Kili, Fili and Ori just glanced from one another.

"Great Irish stew." Ori gently told Kili trying to change the topic.

"Thank you!" The vampire calmly replied.

"So when are these two getting lost and the shift changes?" Dwalin asked Fili.

"At eight." Fili told him calmly.

"Great!" Bofur smiled widely.

"Don't be too happy we're coming back tomorrow morning." Nori brutally informed him.

"Twelve hours without you is already a dream come true!" Bofur told the wolf with a coy smile.

 _When did their insults become this personal?_ Kili asked Fili.

 _I have no idea…_ His lover replied.

 _I hope you don't mind Ori hanging around?_ Fili whispered to him.

 _Nah, he's the first nice wolf…_ Kili replied.

 _The first?_ Fili asked suspiciously.

 _You're technically not a wolf yet…_ Kili noticed.

 _His presence means less sex during the day…_ Fili noticed.

 _But more work done…_ Kili replied with a grin.

They didn't notice all the other people at the table became suddenly silent and were glaring at them.

"Do they often do that?" Nori finally whispered to the two vampires.

"This is nothing… Wait till they start sneaking around and having sex all over the place…" Bofur whispered back to him.

"You two are really telepaths?" Ori glared at the vampire and wolf.

"We said we are…" Fili reminded him.

"But you can only read each other's minds?" Ori wanted to know.

"No, we could read anyone's mind if we wanted to." Kili told him.

Ori's face dropped with uneasiness.

"Don't worry, we don't really brainwash our friends." Kili reassured him.

"That's still damn uncomfortable." Nori noticed.

"We've had that the last five hundred years, and we still can't get used to it." Dwalin noticed.

Nori and Ori glared back at them. "How long?"

"We're both over half a century old." Dwalin replied.

"Kili is the oldest, he's over six hundred." Bofur added.

"Unbelievable!" Ori gasped. "You must still remember the middle ages?" He asked in a tense voice. "There is like a billion things I have to ask you!"

"You'll have two weeks a month for the next half a year for that." Nori dryly noticed.

"You'll have eternity of friendship to ask all the questions you might have." Fili added in a sudden spur of intuition.

"That's just fantastic!" Ori launched himself and hugged Kili with emotion. His brother was clearly disturbed with his action, but there was nothing he could do to stop him.

The doorbell rang, and Bofur sprang to open it.

"The night shift?" He laughed at the black haired boy and the red haired boy.

"No sleeping!" Nori hissed at the brothers as they were passing him in the doorway.

"Get lost puppy!" Bofur bid him goodbye with spite. "Ask for a substitution so you won't have to come here tomorrow and bother us with your sour face!"

"You wish!" Nori hissed back.

"I actually do!" Bofur insisted.

"Nori your shift is over." Borin gently told him. They had been friends for years, and he knew just how railed up Nori could become.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hi!" Borin told the vampires with a smile. "I'm Borin and this is my younger brother Farin." He introduced themselves.

"Would you like some dinner?" Kili proposed with a smile, after introducing the vampires.

"Maybe tomorrow." Farin smirked. "We've already eaten tonight."

"So what did the day shift do?" Borin asked with a smirk.

"Apart from Nori aggravating Bofur?" Fili asked with a bitter smile. "They helped a bit with the renovation, but you don't have to. I'm going to sleep soon."

"What about the vampires? They don't sleep, right?" Farin asked hesitantly.

"Kili stays with me all night. But those two will be working…" Fili told them. "What are you suggesting?"

"It's more like we know nothing will happen since if it were to happen you would know. So we were thinking…" Borin began speaking but then stopped.

"You wanted to just rest a bit?" Kili helped him chose the politically correct words.

Both boys nodded. "It's not that we are lazy or something…" Farin began explaining. "But we have to help around with the younger kids at home, drive them to school, pick them up, help with homework, do household chores… Our mom is pregnant yet again, and our dad is really busy at the bar…"

"You really don't need to explain. You can use the downstairs bedroom, that way you'll be able to hear if anything happens." Fili told them gently.

"We promise to keep it quiet and no funny business at night!" Dwalin immediately assured the wolves everything would be fine.

"Thank you!" Farin smiled at the two vampires, surprised they were agreeable.

The next few days settles in a disturbing rhythm. The nights peaceful and quiet with the wolf brothers sleeping. While the days were hectic with the constantly bickering and taunting Nori. Ori knew his brother was a sleaze, but the scale of Nori's misbehavior was reaching a peak, even in his brother's eyes. Dwalin had enough after three days, and left the two of them fighting on end and moved to fixing the new bathroom in the pantry.

 _Do you think they will actually get laid and it all will ease up?_ Kili asked Fili as another huge fight erupted upstairs.

 _I have a strange feeling it will get much worse first…_ Fili told him with a strange negative premonition.

 _Mahal save us!_ Fili gasped in his mind.

Bofur had enough of Nori after five minutes from meeting him. The wolf was vulgar, aggressive, taunting and thrilling at the same time. The moment the first insults flew, Bofur could feel himself alive, which generally hadn't happen in all his afterlife. The raw emotions he felt when the wolf was provoking him, were something in between hate and raw rage. He wanted to rip the wolf apart, he wanted to beat him up in a pulp, and he wanted to fucking rape him anytime he spoke. The smell around the wolf was equally challenging as the wolf himself. He reeked, but with every passing day Bofur found the strange smell sweetly alluring at the same time. He kept wondering what Nori's blood would taste like, would it be slightly sweet as the smell suggested? Or venomous as the wolf was? If he were to pin him down against the wall who would be on top? Who would dominate and fuck and who would be crushed at the bottom? The very idea was very tempting to try…

The more his thoughts were going into that direction the more the wolf seemed to pick on him. He could mop around complaining about the pace of work, the quality, about how vampires sucked. He would jump from topic to topic and Bofur felt like shutting him up. He generally was a positive person, a cheerful vampire, friendly and rational, but this wolf was driving him insane.

The bathroom was finally being completed, but the moment Nori began commenting on how the huge mirror looked ridiculous on the wall, something in Bofur snapped. Before he could even think about what he was doing and why, he pinned Nori to the wall from behind.

Nori gasped with surprise as the vampire grinded into him, pulling down his jeans and licking down his neck. He was disgusted at first, enraged, but somehow those lips on his skin felt really good. Somehow the rough hands grabbing his hips and forcing him to slightly bend over, sent shivers down his spine.

"Fuck off!" Nori gasped as he felt the vampire's erection press against his ass.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bofur growled at him, and pressed forward making them both moan with thrill. "Stop pretending you didn't think of this, you fucking tease!" He nipped on the wolf's neck with zeal.

Nori bucked against him as Bofur was slowly taking the wolf, Bofur was positive the wolf had wanted it as much as he did. The erection his hand was caressing was hard as a rock and throbbing. The moves of the wolf meeting his own were rapid and lustful. He held the wolf tightly and grinded powerfully against him. This was no human, even in human form the wolf was much stronger and endurable. He didn't have to hold back, he didn't have to ensure his moves were delicate as a human's. He wasn't human and he wasn't fucking a human for once. He could feel the pressure build up, making them more needy and lustful. He gently licked his partner's neck and glanced at Nori's lust stricken face in the mirror, the same mirror which started the whole mess.

"Don't you fucking dare bite me!" Nori hissed at him with spite. The way Bofur's eyes turned all black hearing that scared Nori a bit. All this time he thought of the vampires as a irritating presence. All this time he didn't think about the strength and power in these beasts. He considered himself strong and powerful, but the strength of the grip he was feeling was beyond his own. The vampire wasn't brutal, he wasn't hurting him, but he was strong. The emotion he read in those eyes was pure rage. Bofur grabbed the wolf tighter, and ignoring all his instincts to just bite in, or snap his neck, he fucked him even harder. Nori felt hypnotized under the powerful stare he got from the vampire and in a split second his world collapsed.

"Get the fuck out before I kill you…" Bofur snapped at him, with clear emotions on his face. Nori glanced at his lover feeling as if their intercourse wasn't complete.

"Just fucking go!" Bofur yelled at him, and finally the wolf ran out of the bathroom. On his way downstairs he was already taking his clothes off, and as he rushed towards the back door he dropped his clothes on the back steps and in a swift jump turned into his real form. And then he just ran.

"What was that?" Fili asked Kili really worried.

"I think they blew a fuse." Kili replied.

"Make sure Nori won't come back, I'll try to calm Bofur down." Kili told him feeling the huge surge of power in the air. Both of them could feel the rage of the vampire upstairs, and the pure power fueled by rage.

"Bofur?" Kili gently asked at the closed bathroom door. He gently reached and opened. At first his instincts told him not to face the enraged vampire, but when he saw his friend on the floor holding his legs tightly he knew he would never attack him. He didn't ask what happened, he just pulled Bofur into his embrace and slowly began easing the tension in his mind. He felt the bitterness of a unfulfilled intercourse, he felt the rage of rejection in his friend. But when he dug deeper he felt the huge temptation Bofur had to withstand, and the huge pain it caused. He could related to that, he would have huge difficulty to pull back from Fili if starving. And a vampire on donor blood feels like starving. It fills the basic feeding needs, but it's not the same as live warm blood pumped into your mouth by the beating heart. It's nothing like the alluring smell of someone you're attracted to. He slowly took over the pain, knowing his bond with Fili would help him deal with it. He suddenly realized his friend was deeply sad and unhappy. How much he suffered from being what he was, how much it had hurt him that the wolf rejected his basic needs.

"I'm here for you…" Kili gently whispered to him. "I'm going to help you manage with it all."

"Just don't fucking erase the memories…" Bofur whispered, and Kili suddenly felt a taint impression of interest and tenderness hidden under the bitter relations between the wolf and vampire.

"I won't…" Kili gently assured him. "I'm just going to ease the pain." He rubbed his back and held him tightly. "I'm proud you managed to hold back despite the rage. Even I'm not sure I could do that…"

"You're much stronger than me…" Bofur whispered to him.

"You just proved you are stronger..." Kili gently told him.


	17. Chapter 17

"What happened?" Ori ran out after Fili into the back yard.

"Your brother just enraged a vampire and ran off." Fili gave him the short version.

Ori looked worried to the first floor.

"Don't worry Kili is there and he's calming him down." Fili told him, omitting the part that Kili was using their bond as leverage to help him deal with it all. "If Nori comes back make sure he won't enter the house." Fili told the younger wolf. "I can't guarantee his safety otherwise."

"Where are you going?" Ori asked clearly lost and hesitant.

"I need to talk to Dwalin." Fili went into the direction of the ground floor bathroom.

"So little wolfy played with fire?" Dwalin smirked.

"You knew it would happen." Fili dryly noticed.

"I knew the reason for the tension, but I had no idea it would end in such a drama…" Dwalin told the wolf. "You should keep this wolf away for now, Bofur will need time to calm down."

"That's what I'm planning to do." Fili replied. "I'm not here for advice."

"You're here to force me to promise I'll keep him out of trouble." Dwalin replied. "Yeah I know. Go and deal with the wolf problem."

When Fili came back Ori was sitting on the back steps, but there was no trace of Nori.

"I called Dori to come take his watch." Ori told him looking at the forest. "Do you think we should go after him?"

"No." Fili told him sitting down on the steps. "He needs to calm down first."

"I'm sorry for him." Ori shyly told them.

"It's not your fault Nori is like that." Fili noticed. "He's always been the most difficult of your three."

"Do you mind if I go back to work?" Ori gently asked him, Fili had a feeling some solid work would take the wolf's mind off the last events.

"Nah, I'll wait for him here." Fili told the wolf gently. He was calm on the outside, but Kili was radiating so much sadness and despair that he had problems separating where Kili's mind ended and where Bofur's started. The way Kili was using him as a filter to stabilize Bofur was amazing, and Fili did not mind it one bit. It was as if their special connection found one more function, one more purpose. And Fili knew it made calming down Bofur much easier than it would be for him or Kili alone.

 _Just because you're there it's like I have a reality check…_ Kili told him. _When I would do this in the past I sometimes lost myself in the mind of the person I was reading. With you it's much easier._

 _I'm glad I can be of some use to you…_ Fili sniggered to him.

 _You're very useful…_ Kili replied. _I can sense he's coming back…_

 _I'll wait for him here, and I'll talk to him before we face you two._ Fili told him.

 _There is no way he can face Bofur now, I barely managed to stabilize him, he was on the verge of attacking anyone in sight…_ Kili responded quickly.

 _I'll force him to go for a walk with me and talk it over away from here._ Fili immediately saw the only option.

He saw Nori slowly coming out of the woods still in his wolf form. His breath was ragged clearly he ran a longer distance in attempt to calm down. He slowly walked up to Fili, and Fili pointed to his clothes. With a deep gasp the wolf slowly shifted to his human form and slowly put on the clothes. He was keeping his eyes away, as if sacred to face Fili.

"We need to talk, walk with me." Fili told him.

"But my watch…" Nori gasped, but his voice was unusually dull and hollow.

"Dori will arrive any minute now." Fili informed him. "You and me need to talk now, alone." He grabbed the wolf by the arm and guided him back into the woods.

Nori was looking down to the ground, Fili had never seem him so reserved and withdrawn. They walked for several minutes when Nori finally gathered the courage to ask "What did the vampire tell you?"

"He didn't tell me anything. Kili showed me what happened." Fili tried to speak without any emotion in his voice. "You have no idea in what kind of danger you were… You still are…"

"If you don't want this guard duty tell me, I'll convince Frerin to change you with someone else." Fili informed the wolf. "After what happened I'm not sure you should come back tomorrow, or as long as my guests are here."

Nori didn't answer anything, and he was still avoiding looking at Fili, clearly he was very embarrassed, and Fili felt the mixture of emotions flowing from the wolf, anxiety, worry, fear, shame…

"I admire Bofur for withholding from actually hurting you, a vampire when enraged like that is almost invincible. No wolf is that strong to deal with a vampire like that one on one. The bloodlust and starvation making the vampire even more dangerous. I saw Kili like that only twice." Fili told him. "And both times he was enraged to protect me from danger and it was never directed towards me."

"I don't understand why he reacted that way…" Nori finally gasped. "I'm a little shit, ain't I?" He finally said in a bitter voice.

"You know little of vampires, you've heard stories about what they are, you've seen the wild ones passing our land, but Kili and his coven are different. They live according to rules, they try to live full normal lives in the limits of their capabilities. They don't go around killing or changing people, they work, they have hobbies, they have friends even among humans. They drink human blood, but only as much as they need to survive. Most of it donor blood, which is repulsive for them, as Kili says barely edible. From time to time they hunt, but not for typical prey, but for someone from who they can drink just a bit of blood to quench the starvation. Kili says it's the warm blood, the smell of it, the feeling of the beating pulse. So basically donor blood is like drinking sewers, and fresh blood like crystal clean mineral water. They drink it only because they chose to live peaceful lives." Fili slowly explained to Nori.

They kept on walking, and Fili could tell Nori was still emotionally fragile.

"I met Kili when he was hunting. He said my smell drove him crazy, and despite the strict rules of not keeping slaves or human pets, he just had to search me out again. For weeks on end he would drop by for sex and for my blood. You can't even imagine how frustrating it was for me, but the lost of blood became something I was craving myself." Fili slowly began explaining.

"What do you mean?" Nori asked in a timid voice.

"You forbid him to bite you, and by that you limited all that was between you two to your own sexual release. To a human release. For a vampire biting during sex is like climaxing, without it they don't feel the pleasure of sex, and I can honestly say I'll never feel the pleasure of sex without the biting." Fili hesitantly admitted. "I'm addicted to it, it's like a thousand volts of electricity going in your head. When we connected mentally Kili said what I experience when he bites me, that it's even more thrilling that what he normally felt."

"So you mean by saying he can't bite, it's as if I rejected him?" Nori was dumb folded.

"That's exactly what you did." Fili admitted. "And now he's going to be dangerous for you. You must understand they live according to rules, they strive to live normal lives. What you did, you stirred the vampire in him, you brought out the rage, the sadness of what he is, the fear he might lose control and become a monster."

Nori glanced at the ground, and Fili could feel the huge waves of sadness emanate from him. Nori has always been different, disturbed, uneasy and violent. But Fili always had a feeling it was due to his childhood, to the stress of their family situation, to lack of parental guidance and help, that made Nori so spiteful. Nori had always been more complicated than other people around him, and under the firm layers of spite and confidence, was a person striving for acceptance and a person trying to find happiness within the sadness surrounding him.

"I'm the real monster…" Nori admitted in a shaky voice.

"I wouldn't dare call it that. It's more like you're confused with what you want." Fili told him gently brushing Nori's mind. "That particular vampire is as complicated as you. And today you really hurt him, so unless you plan to make it up to him, I would advise avoiding him at all cost."

"What would Frerin say if I just abandoned my duty?" Nori was clearly worried.

"I'd deal with that." Fili reassured him firmly. "It's about what you want, and I won't think less of you no matter what you decide."

"If what you say is true, if I approach him and try to reconcile, it would mean an obligation…" Nori dully noticed. "It would mean becoming his food, as well as becoming addicted to him."

"That's as serious as any relationship goes." Fili did not sway him. "But with every day, ever since Kili appeared in my life, I feel happy. I feel alive, it's as if I finally have something real to live for. The idea that we'll be together an eternity, the idea we're connected in our heads, should be terrifying, but now it's soothing. He's my everything." Fili admitted. "There is only one thing that worries us both…"

"What is that?" Nori asked with a worried face.

"We have no idea how the wolf in me will react to Kili, and Kili is dead scared my wolf will reject him." Fili hesitantly admitted. "Kili is scared I'll change because of the wolf in me, and it would all be over."

"The first change does change a lot of things." Nori glanced at Fili with a serious glare. "But there is a chance your wolf will love your vampire as much as you do."

"I need a drink…" Nori suddenly mumbled.

"Let's go to Dancing Wolf." Fili guided them back towards the village.


	18. Chapter 18

After countless beers Nori suddenly became talkative. The two of them never really went out alone, so the feeling that they have a lot in common suspired both of them.

"Ever since you moved back here I was wondering…" Nori began but hesitantly stopped.

"About what?" Fili asked with a coy smile.

"Well since your boy friend is what he is… Who is top?" Nori finally managed to mumble.

"Neither…" Fili replied.

"And how is that supposed to work?" Nori was clearly puzzled.

"We switch all the time…" Fili whispered to him with a mad grin.

"You fucking sleaze!" Nori patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey grandson of the chief – you're already cheating on your boy friend?" One of the non wolf related boys in town suddenly approached them.

Fili never liked Klur, the guy was one of those clearly not believing the old legends, one of those rejecting and taunting those with other hair colors than black in the tribe. In one word he was a fucking-son-of-a-bitch.

"Nah, we're just hanging!" Nori spat back quickly not really feeling like talking with the troublemaker.

"It doesn't look like it!" Ketri, Klur's brother noticed with a mean smile.

 _KILI!_ Fili mumbled barely able to focus on anything but the spinning in his head.

"So what's it like to take it in the ass all the time?" Harin another of their friends sniggered.

"Would you like to find out?" Suddenly a voice spoke from behind the three menacing boys.

"Hey honey what took you so long?" Fili asked with a huge smile and a wave of relief come over him. _I'm so fucking happy you're here…_

 _I knew I would need to rescue you the moment you decided to do this…_ Kili replied sending a wave of comfort to his boy friend.

"If I knew you would get this drunk in just an hour I would never have agreed to this night out with your mate…" Kili gently hugged Fili.

"Hey, so you're the famous boy friend?" Klur asked with a lecherous smile. "No wonder he likes tapping your ass…" He taunted the newcomer not knowing or realizing what he was.

"You don't have such a bad ass yourself…" Dwalin surprised both Klur and Ketri grabbing them from behind. "Shall we find out how much you guys like having your asses tapped?"

Both boys glared at the huge bald man. He looked so menacing they realized it was time to split.

"Freaks and bastards!" Harin taunted them yet again and soon disappeared chasing after his friends.

"Time to go home!" Kili told Nori and Fili, and Dwalin carefully helped Nori to the car.

"I'm not driving!" Fili cheerfully announced.

"I've never seen you like this, you're too cuddly to be true!" Kili laughed as his boyfriend who had problems getting into the car because he wouldn't let go.

"Just to you!" Fili replied with a happy grin.

"You'd better, otherwise I'd have to kill you for going out without me!" Kili kissed him and pushed him in.

"Nice wheels!" Klur and his gang approached them yet again, not realizing it was a very bad idea. "I'd like to have a ride…" He spoke in a slow confident voice.

"Fuck off!" Kili told him, he felt the wave of unpleasant emotions radiating from the three.

"We most certainly would prefer to fuck with you!" Harin sniggered.

"These guys are unbelievable!" Dwalin noticed with a grin.

"They are the biggest idiots in the village!" Nori yelled form inside the car.

"Shut up you drunkard!" Ketri yelled back.

"I'll say this nicely and I will not repeat myself. GET LOST!" Kili's voice was in a special tone he only used when stressed. The psychic pressure from the message was so intense all three began shivering not knowing really why there were like that. _Go home and get a job and start being nice to people!_ He sent a clear telepathic message direct to their brains in the form of an order.

Fili was giggling inside the car as both vampires got in. "You know they had knives?" He asked still giggling.

"Who cares!" Kili commented and started the car.

As soon as they started driving a police car stopped them.

"Will this night never end?!" Dwalin gasped from the back seat.

Kili rolled down his window as the police man approached the car.

"Documents and please step out of the car." He told Kili in a firm official voice.

Kili calmly handed his papers and stepped out.

"Hey why the trouble Officer Haynes!" Fili yelled from inside the car.

"Please ignore him, he's drunk." Kili commented dryly.

"I can clearly see that, the question is have you been drinking?" The policeman glanced at the young man he just pulled over. He saw them leave the bar, and assumed it was probable the driver was also drinking.

"No." Kili replied firmly.

"Your papers seem to be alright." The policeman glanced at him with a firm glare.

"Is that all?" Kili asked with an emotionless face.

"Yes, for now." The policeman added. He wanted to take a look at the driver of the posh car ever since he spotted it first time in town. It was a very small community and the news that the chief's heir got a boyfriend shuck most of the citizens.

"This day is fucked up as hell." Dwalin noticed form the back seat. "What are we going to do with this guy? Ori and Dori are still at our house."

"We'll squeeze him in." Kili replied.

"Don't worry!" Fili told the vampire with a confident grin.

"I think I prefer you when you're sober… You're too nice when drunk!" Dwalin complained.

"You just feel jealous you can't get drunk anymore…" Fili laughed carefree.

"Kili save me!" Dwalin laughed towards the driver.

"Hold your shit together until we reach the house." Kili dryly told the vampire.

"Is he alright?" Ori asked worried as the strong vampire carried sleeping Nori into the house.

"Yeah, he's just drunk." Dwalin told the smallest wolf.

"Put him in the downstairs bedroom, Ori you should stay with him." Kili told the wolf.

"What about Borin and Farin?" Fili asked barely conscious.

"They went home, Ori and Dori are officially taking over tonight's night shift." Kili dryly told his intoxicated lover, and without a moment of hesitation he lifted him and carried him upstairs to their bedroom.

"What about Bofur?" Ori gently asked the calm giant, who seemed firm and calm as a rock.

"He's better." Dwalin replied feeling a bit uneasy around the smallest wolf.

"Goodnight then." Ori gently replied in a light tone.

"Goodnight!" Dwalin told him trying not to linger on the wolf's cute delicate face.

"You're too sweet to be true when you're drunk!" Kili complained as Fili refused to let him go when he put him on the bed.

"I was wondering…" Fili gently played with his hair.

"If I'd get drunk by drinking your blood now?" Kili read his mind.

"Yup, that's the question." Fili mumbled.

"You know the answer…" Kili complained.

"EHHH too bad you won't!" Fili shifted pulling Kili down on the bed.

"But we can try…" Kili whispered pressing his lips against Fili's. He shifted his weight on his wolf and pressed against him.

"We've got too many clothes on…" Fili complained in a desperate tone.

"Let me handle that…" Kili whispered and in several swift moves removed everything. "Better?" He asked.

"I want to be even closer…" Fili kept cuddling and complaining.

"We're naked in bed, I'm in your head, how much closer do you imagine we can get?" Kili asked with a grin.

"I want you in me…" Fili mumbled and pulled on Kili's hair to kiss him.

"That can be arranged sweetheart…" Kili kissed him back deeply and grabbed his hips to pull their bodies together.

"Stupid Nori!" Fili gasped feeling Kili enter him gently.

"May we not talk about him just now?" Kili complained.

"But it somehow turns me on…" Fili mumbled. "You now the idea itself…"

"I'll show you want works better for me…" Kili pressed their lips together and flooded Fili with images of himself sprayed drunk across the bed. With images of his muscular legs wrapped around him. With those clear blue eyes shaded with lust.

"I don't find myself a turn on…" Fili giggled. "You're much more fascinating…"

"You're so drunk I should just suck you dry and let you sleep!" Kili taunted moving rapidly in his wolf.

"Let me come first please!" Fili begged as the assault intensified.

"You'd come anyway the moment I bite you!" Kili licked his neck tasting the skin.

"I want you so fucking much it hurts!" Fili gasped feeling his whole body succumb to the pleasure.

"I know." Kili smiled to him and pressed his fangs into his neck, he gently started sucking and Fili bucked against him reaching his orgasm. They both lost themselves in the immense pleasure. Kili gently removed himself and placed Fili more comfortably in bed, he snuggled into him, to watch him breath and count his heart beat all night. Just to make sure yet again he didn't hurt him.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day both Nori and Fili had huge hangovers, and Dwalin kept joking it serves them right. Because of the state of Fili's head, Kili felt his headache so he couldn't focus on anything.

"Next time you're not fucking getting drunk since we both get to have hangovers!" Kili yelled at him while trying to force some coffee into Fili.

"You share the hangover?" Dwalin began laughing wildly. "That's the funniest things ever! It's like the perfect all-powerful Kili finally has a weak spot! So whenever we want to piss you off we just get Fili drunk!"

"Fuck you!" Kili spoke at him with a wild grin.

"No way!" Fili grabbed Kili and held him closer. "You're all mine!"

"You outside now!" Kili was clearly still irritated.

"What do you want?" Dwalin smirked at the slightly pissed vampire.

"I'm going to kick your ass just to get rid of this fucking splitting headache!" Kili told him.

"Wouldn't it be easier to give him some pain killers?" Ori gasped from the back door as he was watching the two vampires stare each other down.

"I took three already…" Fili whispered to the boy. "Quiet now, this might actually be interesting to watch." He sat on the back steps.

"Bring it on!" Dwalin taunted Kili, and before anyone could blink Kili's fist flew past his head.

"Wow!" Ori gasped watching the two vampires exchange blows in superhuman speed.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Bofur showed up from the garage.

"Will you stop making all that fucking noise?" Nori yelled from the window upstairs.

They watch with amazement at what speed the two vampires were fighting. Even with their heightened senses the wolves had problems keeping up.

"He's freaking fast!" Nori suddenly came up behind his brother.

"He's one of the fastest." Bofur told them leaning aside of the house.

"Damn you!" Dwalin yelped as Kili grabbed him in a deadlock and pressed him into the ground.

"It seems Kili has gotten stronger. Must be the wolf only diet." Bofur sniggered from his observation spot. He briefly glanced at Nori and Ori, and then turned his eyes back to the fighting vampires.

"What's all the commotion?" Frerin showed up from around the house.

"They needed to blow off a bit of steam." Fili told his uncle with a grin. Frerin came over and sat right next to him.

"So your vampire seems to be on top?" Frerin smiled seeing Kili pin the taller vampire yet again to the ground. "I've heard you got into a little trouble last night."

"I wouldn't call it that…" Fili replied sipping on his coffee.

"And I heard your vampire used his powers on the two Stillwater brothers and their friend Harin Foxtail." Frerin spoke in a cold tone.

"They were aggressive." Fili didn't elaborate.

"I find it quite funny that since yesterday the three are polite and say they actually want to find a job in Dale." Frerin spoke with amusement in his voice.

"Yup Kili decided to fix some things in one go." Fili replied. "Do you mind?"

"Just try not to do that too often, the same goes for these fights, all the wolves are here and watching." Frerin commented dryly.

"He's just doing it to get rid of our fucking headache, after I got drunk yesterday…" Fili complained.

"What about the trouble earlier yesterday?" Frerin suddenly asked.

"There is nothing to talk about." Fili dryly commented.

"Keep things in check." Frerin reminded him coldly and got up and left.

"Fuck KILI this was supposed to be a sparing and not you trying to slaughter me!" Dwalin complained and in one swift move landed on the doorstep right behind Fili.

"Better?" Ori asked meekly seeing Kili come up to them with a smile on his lips.

"Much better!" Kili smiled radiantly.

"So instead of painkillers you fight it off…" Nori mumbled. "Fucking fantastic."

"If not for the fucking bond he wouldn't feel any pain." Bofur noticed grimly.

"Lunch time for wolves!" Kili pulled Nori and Ori back into the house, setting some distance between Bofur and Nori.

Fili glanced at Bofur but it was clear the vampire was in control.

"So what's next?' He asked with a hesitant smile.

"The top bathroom and your private one is practically done, the third one needs like an hour's work. Then we're doing the fireplace and chimneys, and it's going to get a bit dirty." Bofur told him with any emotion in his voice.

"We should be done by next Thursday." Dwalin informed him calmly.

"Do you need any more supplies?" Fili asked.

"You shouldn't be driving today, and we've got everything we might need." Dwalin calmly informed him.

"The last thing is paint, but Kili still hasn't decided on what colors he wants." Bofur told Fili calmly.

"And clearly my opinion doesn't count much around here!" Fili sniggered.

"He's the artist not you!" Bofur laughed at him.

 _The artist?_ Fili asked using their bond, and saw Kili flood him with images from the past.

 _Oh, and when were you planning on telling me that?_ Fili asked.

 _I thought you knew I drew all my computer games personally…_ Kili replied.

 _You should be grateful I love so much…_ Fili scolded him.

 _I am very grateful._ Kili replied.

"He didn't tell you earlier didn't he?" Bofur began laughing. "If he gets bored don't be surprised to see fancy floral patterns and illustrations on your walls…He's a fucking genius, but a sly bastard at the same time."

"I couldn't agree more with you…" Fili gasped and went back into the house to get lunch.

Bofur sat down on the back steps and pulled out a cigarette. Dwalin went back to work, so he finally had a moment to rest his mind. Since yesterday all the emotions in him were in a storm, and even with Kili's help he felt bad. Sad, lost, depressed.

"What do you want?" He asked not looking back hearing the door open behind him. He knew the smell all too well, and he didn't even want to look back knowing he would be tempted to hurt him.

"I think we should talk." Nori told him in a shaky voice.

"I think you should go back inside. You should never be alone with me, ever again." Bofur mumbled and exhaled deeply. "Otherwise I'd be tempted to kill you." He warned the wolf.

"I just…" Nori began, but before he could say anything Bofur stood up and faced him. His eyes were black and cold again. He could see the fury and the pain in them, but before he could say or do anything the vampire ran into the woods.

"Fucking shit!" Nori replied, he pulled off his clothes and in a flash ran after him in wolf form.

 _Don't you think we should stop them?_ Kili asked Fili.

 _They need to settle this on their own. I just hope they won't kill each other in the process…_ Fili told him.

Nori had problems catching up, but Bofur wasn't nearly as fast as Kili. Nori knew the forest well, and after several miles he caught up with the vampire.

Bofur suddenly stopped smelling the wolf behind him.

"Go back! You're not safe around me!" He yelled with pain in his voice. He was so mad at the wolf, but something in him wanted to protect this stupid mutt.

"Stop running please!" Nori begged him a trembling voice, taking on his naked human form. Bofur just stared at him. His eyes were still deep black, he was on the verge of exploding. Nori could see the immense pain on the vampire's face.

"We really need to talk…" Nori gently told him, feeling self conscious being naked after the transformation.

"Talk!" Bofur told him and looked away not to be tempted. That didn't prevent the alluring smell from drilling into his nose.

"I'm sorry about yesterday…" Nori spoke barely audibly. "I was so angry with you, and you surprised me with what you did…"

The vampire continued to stare away, and didn't show any reaction.

"I didn't realize my words made you feel rejected, until Fili told me about how you vampires feel about biting…" Nori tried to explain.

"That doesn't change the fact that now I'll be dangerous for you." Bofur interrupted him. "You should stay away."

"I always liked playing with fire…" Nori approached him from behind and gently sniffed his neck. "And ever since Fili described what he feels when he gets bitten, I can't get it out of my head…"

Nori came even closer, he could see the vampire tremble with tension. "The only danger around you is that I'll get my ass fucked… and that's exactly what I'd love you to do…" The vampire suddenly turned around to look at him. His eyes were still deep black and full of rage.

"Prove it!" He whispered to the wolf.

The wolf grinned madly and pressed their lips together for the first time. He reached out and wrapped his arms around the vampire. At first Bofur was passive and still, but the moment Nori gasped with delight kissing him all his reserve dispersed. Bofur slipped his tongue into the wolf's mouth. Feeling him naked pressed against him drove him nuts. He could feel the warm muscles under his fingers, he traced the well built back gently tracing his spine. He reached and cupped his perfectly shaped muscular ass. He gasped with delight feeling one leg wrap around his own hips.

"You're fucking driving me insane!" Bofur gasped as the wolf began tugging on his clothes and demanding so much more.

"I'm fucking insane for doing this…" Nori taunted him licking his neck and gently biting the vampire.

"I fucking hate you so much!" Nori gasped still not getting enough of what he really wanted.

"Likewise! But I'd love to rape your ass!" Bofur replied.

"I'm going to rip you apart if you don't fuck me right now!" Nori gasped and grabbed the vampire's erection.

"Who would want to fuck a bastard like you?" Bofur taunted him, somehow the dirty talk like they always did made him want the fucking wolf even more.

"Fuck you!" Nori replied.

"No thanks, I'm planning to fuck you instead!" Bofur teased him with delight.

"Get on with it already you sleaze!" Nori teased and playfully ground against the vampire. In one swift more he was on the ground with his back in the soft forest cover.

"Stupid lazy mutt!" the vampire kept teasing and he pressed into the wolf with full force. He already knew Nori could take it all, after all he wasn't human and after their last quite brutal intercourse he still came back for more.

"You'd better fuck me harder, or I'll next time I'm going to fuck you up really badly!" Nori just couldn't stop teasing despite feeling the vampire fuck him in an almost insane pace.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you stupid little puppy?" Bofur gazed at him from above. "You'd like to push your perfect cock into my rock hard cold ass…" He licked the wolf's neck and jaw bone.

"Answer me!" The vampire demanded, but the wolf just yelped and wrapped his legs even tighter around the vampire.

"I won't let you come until you answer me!" Bofur held still for a while.

"I'd love to fuck you…" Nori finally gave in. "And I'd love to feel my cock inside your ass!"

"My dirty little puppy…" Bofur spoke tenderly licking his neck.

"I can't take this anymore…" the wolf moved his hips to meet the vampire's wild moves inside him.

"You want more?" Bofur taunted. "You'll have to beg for it…"

Nori's eyes went wide hearing that demand, he looked up at the vampire and pulled him down to push his tongue into his mouth. "Bite me!" He gasped in such a way it was an insult and taunt at the same time.

"You're going to have to try harder you little piece of shit!" Bofur kept aggravating the wolf.

"If you don't fucking bite me I'll transform here and now!" Nori threatened him.

"So instead of fucking a cute little puppy I'd be fucking a huge mutt? I'd like to see that…" Bofur licked his neck feeling he was slowly losing control.

"Bite me please…" Nori asked tenderly for a change. Bofur kissed him hearing that gentle tone, and gently nibbled on his neck. The moment his fangs bit in the wolf's neck, the wolf made a strange yelping sound and bucked with all his strength against the hips fucking him. As Bofur was gently sucking the warm divine blood, they both were finally complete.

Bofur gently licked the wound on the wolf's neck and kissed him deeply, then he just lay on the ground right next to him, as the wolf was trying to catch his breath.

"No wonder Fili is addicted to Kili…" Nori gasped still amazed with what he just experienced.

"There is more to you wolves than meets the eyes…" Bofur crudely noticed taking out a cigarette from his trousers laying on the ground near them.

Nori reached out and took the cigarette from him, and Bofur passed it without a word. "If you ever fucking touch another man, wolf or vampire I'll fucking rip you to shreds and piss on your dead corps." Nori spoke in a low menacing tone.

Bofur laughed happily hearing that line. "I just mated a fucking wolf, so that does make me suicidal anyway you look at it!"

Nori glanced at him. "How much did you drink I'm not feeling too good…" He gasped resting his head.

"I'm surprised you're awake as it is. Kili joked that it took Fili nearly five weeks to get used to the blood lost and not faint every time." Bofur told him tenderly removing a lock of red hair from his lover's face. "Don't worry I'll carry you home." He kissed his wolf gently. Bofur got up and in a few swift moves his clothes were back on.

"I guess that means I'm stronger." Nori laughed gently reaching out for Bofur's hand. When he got up he could feel his head sway. He rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "You're fucking adorable…" Bofur told him bringing him closer and kissing him. "I'll take care of you…" He gently lifted the naked wolf in his arms as the wolf was slowly losing consciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

Nori awoke several hours later to see a worried Bofur sit over him.

"Where…?" He mumbled.

"In my room." Bofur told him calmly.

"How long was I out?" Nori tried to shift.

"Nearly three hours." Bofur gently helped him up and gave him a glass of water. "Kili said dinner will be served soon."

Nori looked worried at the vampire. "Do you think they noticed…"

"If they noticed me carrying you back naked into the house?" Bofur asked with a wild grin.

"Nope. But they're fucking telepaths so I guess they would know what happened between us." Bofur gently told him holding him. "Fili only commented he wouldn't be surprised if you were out till tomorrow morning…"

"I'm stronger than him." Nori grumbled.

"Of course you are." Bofur gently agreed.

Nori glanced at him. "Stop being a klutz." He ordered."Where is my evil no good thrilling vampire?"

"He's hidden behind me in fear he hurt you…" Bofur gasped.

"It would take more than a strong fucking to hurt me…" The wolf added with a grin and pulled him down to plant a strong kiss on his lips. "I'm a strong durable wolf. You can fuck me all you like, as much as you like and as hard as you like. I'll be fine." He kissed him again. "Now tell me honestly, does sex always involve you drinking my blood?"

"Nope. Kili said just the biting is enough, it works the same way." Bofur told him smiling.

"Fucking fantastic!" Nori exclaimed. "So how often will you actually need to feed off me to feel satisfied?"

"Kili says drinking just a bit of blood daily works best to keep him satiated." Bofur informed him.

"That way Fili isn't weakened." Nori noticed. "Why did you fucking drink so much the first time!" He scolded his lover.

"First time, your blood tasted too good for me to stop…" Bofur licked his neck tentatively.

"Dinner!" They heard a knock on the door.

"Get me some clothes!" Nori berated his lover.

"You're a fucking ass!" Bofur complained with a smile, and pulled out some clean clothes from his bags.

"You fucking love my ass!" Nori replied with a coy smile.

"There is no denying that…" Bofur gently rubbed against Nori.

"You're not helping!" Nori struggled with the jeans. "Where are my clothes?"

"You dropped them on the ground and Kili decided they were dirty and washed them…" Bofur told him quickly.

"I'm fine!" Nori snapped at him when Bofur wanted to help him stand.

When they finally arrived in the living room the other wolves were already eating, Kili and Dwalin were also sitting at the table with cross all-knowing smiles.

"Not even a fucking word!" Nori threatened them.

"We're not saying anything." Kili grinned like crazy.

"But you were thinking!" Nori added.

"Sit down and eat wolfy!" Dwalin told the aggressive wolf with a smirk.

"Who bit you in the ass?" Fili gently laughed.

Nori just glared at him, making everyone burst out with laughter.

"We all love you Nori, so why don't you relax a bit for heaven's sake!" Kili gently scolded him. "Eat up!" He pushed a plate full of food in his direction.

"Lasagna?" Nori gasped. "My favorite."

"I know." Kili smiled at him. "This calls for a celebration!" He poured beer for the wolves and sat back down.

Ori looked at the vampire clearly not understanding what was going on, and Dori was cherry red. The vampires laughed yet again seeing the young wolf clearly lost and oblivious. Dwalin couldn't help but feel sorry for the lad.

"Why do you have vampire bites on your neck?" Ori suddenly asked with surprise written all over his face.

"Because I asked a stupid vampire to bite me." Nori quietly explained telling part of the truth.

"Why would you do that?" Ori asked with that innocent grin of him, the vampires were chocking and all the wolves stopped eating. "That's really nice of you to help Bofur out, the donor blood is bad for you guys, isn't it?"

Nori became red hearing the innocent point of view portrayed by his youngest brother. "Since Bofur and Kili are satiated, maybe I should help you Dwalin?" Ori innocently proposed. Everyone at the table gasped and looked at him in shock, especially Dwalin.

"Did I say something wrong?" The boy noticed the tense silence.

"Don't worry lad, I'm fine on donor blood." Dwalin eased the situation a bit. He could still feel Nori and Dori glare at him as if they would murder him any minute now.

"If you ever change your mind, you can always talk with me." Ori proposed again, with the most innocent look ever.

"You're really something special!" Kili pulled the boy for a hug.

"I wonder, he's really a bit older than you?" Dwalin asked Fili.

"Yup, he's two years older." Fili confirmed.

"Unbelievable." The vampire murmured.

After dinner Dis came over to check on the renovation, she tried not to drop by too often not to make the guests and couple feel uncomfortable. She could easily tell the relation between her son and his boyfriend was steaming, so she preferred not to intrude.

"So what colors are you painting the walls?" She asked Kili as the both of them sat down with the brochures and catalogs. Fili was thrilling someone would finally push Kili into making the final call in this topic.

"I want the bedrooms in light pastel colors, so I was thinking of this shade of yellow for one room, and this shade of blue for the other. The decors would be both a subtle shade of grey." He showed her the colors. "My work room would be grey, a very delicate and not intruding shade."

"Calm and classic." She commented. "What about the hallway, living room and kitchen?"

"We're painting it all yellow." Kili showed her a nice gentle shade he wanted. "Our bedroom will be a light shade of red on one wall, and silver the other three walls."

"I'm surprised you made such conservative choices." She noticed looking at him carefully.

"I'm planning to do something with them later…" He whispered to her. "But that's a surprise."

"Your secret is safe with me." She smiled gently. "I love your new bathroom and bedroom. It's a great location, much more comfortable then walking up the stairs all the time."

"It's not like we mind the stairs…." He chuckled. "The bathtub couldn't fit upstairs."

"I see…" She smiled. "When your friends are done here, do you think I could ask them to repaint my house as well? I'd really appreciate if you would help me chose the colors." She gently reached for his hand.

"With pleasure. I think they will gladly stick around longer." Kili told her with a confident smile.

"So did he finally make a decision?" Fili asked his mom with a smile.

"Here's the list." She gave him a piece of paper. When she got the special mission call from Fili she had no idea it would be that easy.

"What's up between Nori and one of the vampires?" She chuckled with a grin.

"The tension flew over the roof, and now we've got a new couple around." Fili told her with a coy smile.

"I wonder how Frerin will take that…" She noticed a bit worried.

"We'll deal with that later." Fili hugged her yet again. "Thanks for coming over and helping."

"I can't wait to see the final results. If you need an extra pair of hands I can come over at the weekend." She gently proposed.

"We're fine, one more person around here would make a huge crowd." Fili told her with a smile.

"Take care!" She kissed him on the cheek. "And take good care of your boyfriend."

"He's the one taking care of me!" Fili told her as she was leaving.

The next day there was an unusually big crowd at breakfast. Borin and Farin from the night shift just raised their eyebrows seeing Nori already there at breakfast. Nori's vampire was there too, just for the company and bickering with Nori.

 _They'll always be like that?_ Kili asked Fili using their bond.

 _I guess so… It turns them both on._ Fili replied trying to explain what he was picking up from the couple.

 _Just fucking fantastic!_ Kili replied trying not to break out with laughter as the wolf taunted the vampire yet again.

 _At least it's not going to be boring having them around…_ He whispered again.

 _It's not like we ever get bored…_ Fili noticed with amusement.

After Nori and Bofur officially getting together, the work at the house slowed down. Bofur was resting now at nights with Nori, but Nori was more helpful during the day. Nothing stopped them from fighting all the time, and in between the fighting they would sneak around kissing so that no one would notice the tenderness and affection between them.

"This is officially a mad house." Gimli announced after an hour into his first day shift on Monday.

"You want to opt out?" Fili asked with a grin.

"Never in your lifetime!" Gimli smiled sipping down his coffee. "It's like the new best bar in town, you get fed, you have fun, you get laid." He glanced at Nori who was again bickering with Bofur.

"So are you planning to help out or just hang around?" Kili asked with a grin.

"Since it's painting I might as well help a bit." Gimli chuckled.

"I'm just going to sit here and do my work." Narvi patiently told them. "I have to reply to like a million e-mails from customers."

"How is the online shop doing?" Fili asked curiously.

"Pretty well. The art work and craft work are pretty popular, in fact the reservation is making quite a lot of money on it now. We made a bigger profit last month than the shop in Dale, so that means tones of customers, shipments and all these fucking e-mails." Narvi complained about the job.

"I'd love to see the local art work." Kili noticed with a grin placing a plate in front of the black haired calm wolf.

"After the renovation I'll take you to see the shop in Dale." Fili told him with a smile.

"If you'd like I can show you our website after breakfast." Narvi kindly proposed.

"Oh boy!" Fili just gasped, and swallowed another delicious pancake.

"I'd love to see it!" Kili exclaimed.

"And the work will slow down yet again…" Dwalin noticed with a grin. "Once you say artwork in front of Kili he goes insane."

"I have to listen to his crazy thoughts…" Fili reminded him.

"Yeah, you're the one stuck with him." Dwalin didn't feel sorry for the wolf.

 _And I wouldn't change you for anyone in the whole world!_ Fili told Kili with tenderness.

"I love these designs!" Kili told them seeing the website on Narvi's laptop. "But your website looks pretty dull, would you like me draw a new interface for you?" The vampire suddenly proposed.

"You could do that?" Narvi was clearly baffled.

"I design computer games, a website is like child's play!" Kili told him with a grin.

"So now he found a job for the whole day…" Dwalin whispered to Fili.

"Let me get my laptop!" Kili yelled and ran to his bedroom.

"So what games?" Narvi asked suddenly very interested.

"Lost Woods series." Kili told him with a smile.

"You're fucking kidding me! I love that series!" Narvi's eyes went wide and he was beaming.

"I also did Jungle Fever, Die Young and Terror." Kili told him, and Narvi became even more wide eyed.

"So you're the main designer for New Age Games?" Narvi's face was beaming so much admiration it was too funny for the others to bear. The reserved calm wolf, was practically wooing the vampire.

"I'm the only designer, that's my company." Kili told him in a low shy voice. He rarely met any fans, and he never had to admit in public what his job was.

"I love your works! You're the best computer game designer in the world!" Narvi was thrilled beyond reason. "No wonder you couldn't personally receive the award in Miami last year, everyone was questioning who was behind the company, but you being a vampire in Miami would be out of the question." The wolf noticed the impractical side of being a vampire.

"Seems we can leave these two alone." Dwalin noticed with a smirk to Fili. "Come on we're starting from your bedroom."


	21. Chapter 21

Gimli's attitude towards the vampires was cold, but his wit and sense of humor kept the atmosphere light and merry. The work went much faster with him and Nori actually helping, before lunch they finished the downstairs bedroom, and before dinner they did the living room.

"Good that the weather is nice." Kili commented setting their dining room table in the garden outside. Most of the furniture was out because of the painting. It looked a bit ridiculous to have the bed, wardrobe, table chairs, sofas and everything else in the garden.

"We'll finish today with the ground floor." Dwalin dryly told him.

"And tomorrow with the first floor." Bofur added.

"And the day after tomorrow outside the house." Nori added with a grin.

"Are you planning to do anything else?" Narvi asked curiously.

"Isolating the roof is the last step." Bofur told him with a smile. "But that will take a day, no more."

"Then you're painting my mum's house." Fili told them.

"We are?" Bofur's eyebrows went up.

"We are." Dwalin confirmed.

"Sounds great." Bofur glanced at Nori. Nori glanced back at him with an all-meaning smile.

"Hey what are you two doing here!" Fili yelled at Borin and Farin who showed up unexpectedly. The new night shift Telchar and Flori were already sitting on the sofa eating dinner.

"And we'd skip a free dinner?" Borin laughed.

"The best free dinner in town!" Farin agreed and grabbed a plate and began serving himself what he wanted.

"You're always welcome!" Kili laughed, in fact Nori, Dori and Ori were now constant guests for dinner. Having four more wolves over did not bother the chef at all.

"You've got a nice party over here!" Dis surprised them arriving with more food. "Bombur's wife called me saying you're having a open garden party."

'We're not…" Fili gasped surprised with the idea.

"Oh I'm just joking!" She placed the food on the table. "Can't your mother just drop by unexpected?'

"You can!" Kili kissed her on the cheek with a smile. "You're always welcome!"

"I was thinking of actually having a big birthday party. It's your birthday in four weeks." Dis gently reminded them.

"A big party?" Fili gasped. "How big?"

"Like introducing Kili to all our friends big." Dis clarified.

"Can I invite some people too?" Kili was clearly very enthusiastic.

"Why not!" Dis smiled.

"We should do it a bit before my birthday." Fili sadly noticed. "It's not like I want to go wolf in the middle of my own party."

"Three weeks from now sounds safe enough." Kili noticed.

"Who's car is that?" Ori asked curiously seeing a beautiful red Volvo drive in.

"Bilbo?" Kili asked in a whisper.

"I would never miss a party like this." The short blond man yelled from the car.

"Bilbo!" Kili ran towards him and pulled him into his arms.

"If I'd known you'd miss me this much I would drop by earlier!" Bilbo gently laughed pulling the vampire into his arms.

"Come on I have to introduce you to everyone!" Kili pulled the human along.

The wolves were surprised with the warm welcome this human got, but everyone greeted him with kindness.

"So how is the renovation going?" Bilbo asked curiously, and Kili immediately pulled him into the house to show him around.

 _Call Thorin and tell him Bilbo is here._ Fili whispered to Kili. _I have a feeling he has no idea, and they had some kind of a fight._

 _I know._ Kili replied.

"Dwalin do you mind if we give Bilbo your room for now?" Kili asked him with a hesitant smile.

"It's not like I sleep there anyway." Dwalin murmured.

Kili found a moment when Bilbo was busy talking with Bofur, and he darted into the house to get his phone.

"Kili?" He could immediately tell the immense worry in Thorin's voice.

"He's here with me." Kili slowly said trying to focus on the undertones' in Thorin's message.

"Keep an eye on him for me." Thorin spoke in his dominant voice.

"I will." Kili admitted. "What happened?"

"Let's say we have different views about immortality." Thorn cut it short.

"So he demanded you change him, and you refused…" Kili noticed.

"Don't you even dare…" Thorin threatened.

"I would never do that." Kili admitted. "But I think you're making a huge mistake by rejecting him like this."

"It's my decision to make." Thorin spoke with coldness in his voice.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Kili told him. "I'll keep him safe and sound with me."

"How are the wolves?" Thorin asked in a grim voice.

"They're actually nice." Kili spoke in a low tone so that no one could hear him.

"What are you trying to hide form me?" Thorin immediately caught the uneasiness in Kili's voice.

"Bofur found his mate. And so did Dwalin." Kili continued whispering.

"So you mean I might lose two of my best men?" Thorin was clearly irritated.

"Threat it more like – you go two more wolves." Kili told him. "Bofur has made his move, but Dwalin is still contemplating."

"I'll pick Bilbo up in a few days. Make sure nothing happens to him." Thorin hung up.

 _You'd better warn Frerin more vampires are coming to visit._ Kili told him using their bond.

 _I bet he's going to be thrilled._ Fili noticed with worry.

The next day Fili went to see Frerin in the morning, there were too many things going on, and the pack leader would be pissed not to be informed and aware.

"A beer?" Frerin proposed not looking at Fili, but at the view at the back of his house.

"With pleasure." Fili admitted.

"You know where the fridge is." Frerin told him.

As Fili came back and sat down Frerin was silent a longer while.

"Since you're here I'd like you to explain how it happened that one of the vampires is feeding off one of my wolves." Frerin spoke in a cold tone.

"They mated." Fili gave him the truth.

"Bloody fucking fantastic!" Frerin gasped.

"He gave it willingly." Fili made him realized. "We didn't break any rules."

"That's the only reason why the pack hasn't intervened." Frerin spoke with spite. "Are all those vampires planning to fuck my wolves?"

"I'm pretty sure not all of them." Fili admitted.

"Tell me what your powers tell you." Frerin demanded.

"We'll get two more mixed couples." Fili admitted what his instincts were prompting.

"Just fucking great!" Frerin complained. "If I knew allowing you to live with your vampire would have such consequences I would have never agreed."

"It's not like you have a choice now." Fili told him calmly.

"How is your relationship going with your bloodsucker?" Frerin asked.

"Peachy. We're very happy." Fili admitted. The pack leader sighed deeply.

"Anything else I should know about?" Frerin asked.

"We might get a visit from the vampire leader at the end of the week. I bet you'd like to meet him when he arrives." Fili spoke in a light tone.

"Why would he come here?" Frerin was curious, he glanced at Fili for the first time.

"His human mate arrived yesterday night, so he'll be picking him up." Fili explained.

"Human mate? Don't you mean his food ran away." Frerin joked.

"It's complicated, but since he's coming it might be nice to arrange a meeting between both of you." Fili told him.

"What's he like?" Frerin asked after a moment of silence.

"He's calm, solid, solemn." Fili tried to describe. "And proud and stubborn at the same time."

"Just great…" Frerin sniggered. "This whole thing just still seems all wrong to me."

"It's going to work for the benefit of the tribe, in time." Fili told him.

"Is that what you're hoping for, or your powers speaking?" Frerin asked grimly.

"Both." Fili slowly got up and began walking home leaving the brooding old pack leader in the wildern-

"Wait till you see what I brought for your new house!" Bilbo ran back to his car after breakfast pulling Kili and Ori along.

"What is that?" Ori gasped seeing Bilbo opening the back door and pulling out a big marine painting. "Isn't that Jan van Goyen? The Dutch landscape painter?"

"That's one of the names Kili used in the past. Later he was known as Charles Brooking." Bilbo told the surprised young wolf. "He didn't tell you?"

"You're joking!" Ori gasped.

"No, I'm serious. He painted under several different names, I've seen quite a lot of his paintings." Bilbo calmly told the boy. "I brought this one since it's one of his favorites, and well it matches the style of the house."

"You're the best Bilbo!" Kili pulled him into a hug.

"What a beautiful painting! Where will you hang it?" Nori noticed them carry the painting in.

"Over the fireplace!" Kili demanded.

"So is Kili your real name, or a name you chose?" Ori suddenly realized.

"My real name, that's what my family called me." Kili explained. "I've lived under many names, but my friends always would use my real name."

"So we're friends?" The young wolf spoke with happiness and enthusiasm.

"Of course we are!" Kili hugged him warmly.

"Where are you guys?" Dis yelled from the doorstep.

"Living room." Kili yelled back.

"Since you've got all these people over I decided to come and help out with lunch." Dis told them with a smile. "Beautiful painting." She noticed.

"Why thank you!" Kili smiled at her.

"This place is becoming too sweet to bear!" Nori noticed. "I'm going back to work." He ran up the stairs.

The next few days were crazy, Bilbo and Dis spent a lot of time together, cooking with Kili helping moving everything in and out of the house. The group of wolves staying or helping around was growing, Gimli and Narvi, Ori and Nori, even Borin and Farin also tried to show up as much as possible and help out. The night shift Telchar and Flori, often stayed longer if they had the time.


	22. Chapter 22

"Is it just me, or did half of our pack move in with the vampires?" Dain told Frerin during one of their regular chess meetings.

"And the vampires are treated as normal people, and one of our wolves is fucking one of the vampires." Frerin added.

"And you still have a stick up your ass." Dain added making a move.

Dain always considered their relationship complicated. They had been together on and off for the last three centuries. Frerin clearly having problems dealing with the idea they would spend eternity together. Their constant fighting lead to a million break ups, their passion lead to a million makes ups, and now they were officially distant and unmated. Frerin was complicated, he needed to be on top, he just had to always be right, and he had problems dealing with the passing time and losing so many people around him. He slowly isolated himself from the tribe, not to make close friends, not to become involved. Fili was the first young wolf he openly embraced, he helped Dis raise him, he tried to be a father to him. The disappointment of Fili taking a vampire as a mate hit Frerin more than he tried to acknowledge. And Dain could see right through him.

"You used to love that about me." Frerin told him with a smirk.

"I still do." Dain noticed. "I still love you. I'll probably always love you."

"That didn't stop you from fucking that whore." Frerin told him bitterly.

"You would have one wolf less in your pack if I didn't." Dain noticed bitterly. "It's not as if we were together then."

"It's not." Frerin noticed. "And even though I like the kid, I still wish you hadn't."

"I can't consciously say the same. I did however never give him my name because you forbid me to." Dain added. "And since we're still not together because of him, I regret not giving my son the family and support he deserves to have."

"He has his brothers." Frerin was impassionate.

"And a lousy life full of bitterness and problems." Dain added bitterly. "A life in which he is rejected by part of the tribe."

"You want to fight about it yet again?" Frerin was cold.

"No, I wish we would finally stop fighting about it." Dain added with pain in his voice. "You can't stop Fili from loving his vampire, the same as you can't stop feeling what you feel for me."

"We made too many mistakes." Frerin was cold and distant again.

"And you'll make another one if you won't give Fili and the vampire a real chance." Dain added coldly and left without a word.

Frerin looked back at his mate leaving him again. There was so much bitterness and rage in their relations. So much tears and despair. And so much love and passion at the same time. Pretending he didn't care, pretending he didn't love him, pretending was so irritating. He knew Dain was right, he knew he should give Fili an honest chance, he knew rejecting Dain was a mistake. He couldn't blame his kid for it, the boy was so much like Dain, so kind, gentle and smart. The boy was a good innocent wolf, and just because Frerin felt as if Dain had cheated on him, he knew he hadn't.

"Dain?" He used the stupid phone thing again.

"What?" His former mate spoke dryly.

"We're going to visit them for dinner." Frerin spoke coldly.

"Then why are you calling me? You should call them instead." Dain laughed.

"We're going to make a surprise visit." Frerin's voice was a bit lighter. "The two of us."

"Like in the good old days." Dain noticed.

"Exactly." Frerin curtly replied. "I'll pick you up."

"We need more chairs!" Bilbo noticed. The dining room table was set up again in the garden.

"There are like five more chairs in the basement." Ori noticed. "I'll go and get them."

"Are we expecting more people tonight?" Dis asked surprised.

"I have a feeling we're going to have a crowd tonight." Fili noticed, as Dis and Bilbo were frantically preparing more food.

"So how come they seem to know it as well?" Bofur asked surprised.

"It's not that they know it, it's more like they finally realized how much us wolves need to eat!" Nori grinned happily.

"Nah, we're having more people over for dinner!" Fili smirked at them. "I have a strange feeling we need more chairs."

 _Who are we expecting?_ Kili asked curiously.

 _If I'm not wrong…_ Fili began.

 _You're never wrong…_ Kili added.

 _If I'm not wrong we'll have Frerin and Dain, as well as Borin and Farin._ Fili told him. _Thorin seems to be on his way as well._

 _That's fucking fantastic!_ Kili joked. _Do you want to warn everybody?_

 _Never in your life!_ Fili laughed.

"Will you two stop talking in your heads!" Dis scolded them. "Kili help me with the food!"

"Are you expecting somebody?" Dain asked with a smile.

"You!" Fili smiled at him. "Come in, where is Frerin?"

"He's bringing beer from the car." Dain smiled. "I should have known you would know we're coming."

"Hey Council Leader!" Borin yelled at Dain.

"How's your mother?" Dain laughed.

"Almost exploding! We'll be a family of nine soon!" Farin smiled at their leader.

"So what's for dinner Dis?" Borin asked her.

"Ask Kili!" Dis scolded him. "He's in charge of the kitchen and food."

"Hello!" Bilbo greeted the red haired man. "I don't believe we met, I'm Bilbo!"

"Dain!" Dain shook his hand. "This is Frerin." He introduced the blond coming from the car.

"The pack leader?" Bilbo asked with a smile.

"That's me!" Frerin smiled at the human.

"Dinner!" Kili called bringing in one of the first plates.

"So the vampire is cooking?" Dain asked surprised.

"He worked as a chef in a real restaurant. He loves good food." Dis explained curtly with a radiant smile.

"Hey Boss!" Telchar greeted the older wolves.

"Have you seen the new website Kili designed for us?" Narvi told their leader.

"The what?" Frerin asked sternly.

"It's like an advertisement." Dain told him. "You know on that inter thingy."

"You know I hate these new gadgets." Frerin complained.

"I'll show you. It's beautiful!" Narvi was clearly very enthusiastic. "He used to be a famous painter, you know centuries ago!" Narvi pulled out his laptop, and began showing the website to the older wolves.

"Really?" Dain was clearly surprised.

"Is there something you can't do?" He asked the vampire.

"Many things." Kili hesitantly told him. "I worked as a chef, I painted, I drew, lots of different things really."

"And now he designs the best computer games!" Narvi became a Kili fan, even though Kili was a vampire.

"What kind of games?" Frerin was oblivious.

"We'll show you after dinner!" Fili told his beloved uncle. "It's a special type of games you play on computers."

"And I thought those machines were only used for boring serious stuff, like business, accountancy and stuff." Dain told them surprised.

"You're both archaic!" Dis scolded them.

"Nice to see you Frerin and Dain." Ori politely greeted the wolves. "Has anyone introduced you to Fili's guests?" He asked politely.

"Not yet." Frerin dryly noticed.

Ori went and pulled Dwalin towards the wolf leaders. "This is Dwalin. He is helping with the renovation, and he is as old as you two, so you should get along."

"Nice to meet you!" Dain was polite. Frerin just slightly nodded.

"So do you often get these huge gatherings?" Dain asked curiously.

"Pretty much all the time now. Kili's cooking is fantastic!" Dis told them. "Although I do admit Bilbo is great as well."

"I'll help Kili with the food!" Ori ran towards the kitchen.

"This feels weird…" Frerin whispered to Dain.

"Relax!" Dain told him and grabbed his knee under the table. "Just go with the flow."

"You've got to whistle if you feed dogs!" Bofur taunted as he finally arrived trailing after Nori.

"I'll feed you to the dogs!" Nori taunted him back.

"Don't mind them, that's the newest couple around, and they get on like fire…" Fili told both elders a bit worried about their reaction to the atmosphere between Nori and Bofur.

"More like they enjoy a good fight to fire them both up…" Dis added with a grin.

"Thank you!" Dain politely told Ori as the boy put a plate right in front of him.

"Great food!" Frerin told the vampire.

Kili just smiled happily.

"We love your baked ribs!" Borin agreed. "You cook as well as dad!"

"And the steamed broccoli!" Dori added.

"And the dinner is free here!" Farin added with a grin.

"Maybe we should bill you all?" Dis told the boys.

"It's not like they need any money…" Bofur scolded his lover. "Kili is filthy rich!"

"Not like I care!" Fili grabbed his vampire and spun him around disregarding the plates Kili was carrying. Kili in a swift move put the plates on the tables and grabbed Fili tightly in a blink of an eye.

"I'm glad to see you two still getting along." A voice startled them all.

"Thorin!" Bilbo yelled happily clearly very surprised. The human ran over to the vampire and hugged him tightly. "It's so good you're here." Bilbo whispered looking up into his eyes.

The two wolf elders glanced at the tall vampire. He had an aura of power around him, and something magnetic clearly suggesting he was a different league of vampire.

"I'm happy to see you two." The vampire gently hugged Bilbo with tenderness.

"Uncle!" Kili yelled and hugged the taller vampire with affection. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"It's not like you didn't see me for ten years like last time!" Thorin joked.

"That was forced. Ships didn't sail fast enough!" Kili complained. "Come on let me introduce you to all the big bad wolves."

Kili showed Thorin around and introduced him to everyone, the two old wolves clearly reserved, but Thorin was equally cold to all the wolves apart from Fili.

"So have you dropped by for dinner?" Frerin gently taunted the old vampire.

"No, I'm bringing my husband home." Thorin spoke equally coldly.

"Don't you mind losing one of your coven members?" Dain asked curiously.

"I'm not losing anyone. He'll always be my coven member, the same as he'll always be my family." Thorin told them firmly.

"Even when he stays here forever in the company of wolves?" Frerin asked hypothetically.

Thorin laughed at that. "It doesn't matter where he is. What matters is that he's happy with his soul mate, what matters is that he lives according to what I taught him. All the other things are just details."

"You think we're details?" Dain joked.

"As long as you're his friends, you are my friends as well." Thorin put it as simple as possible.

"I couldn't agree more with you." Dain smiled kindly at the vampire.

"And Fili was so worried you'd both go nuclear hearing about the new mixed couple." Thorin noticed with a grin as Bofur and Nori were arguing yet again.

"No one is planning to get caught up in World War 3." Dain noticed with an evil glare, as the crazy vampire and wolf were fighting yet again.

"So are you planning to stay long?" Frerin asked coldly.

"As long as my mate wants." Thorin put the decision in Bilbo's hands.

"And he bloody loves it here…" Dain noticed with a smirk.

"You're going to have to come to Fili's birthday party!" Dis approached the vampire leader. "We're organizing it in three weeks."

"With pleasure." Thorin slowly nodded. "Are you planning to invite your friends Kili?" He asked his favorite vampire.

"Of course!" Fili added. "We'll invite Legolas, Tauriel, Bain and Bard. Balin and Bifur."

"Don't forget Sigrid and Tilda, Eowyn, Faramir, Boromir and the whole crew." Kili added.

"How many of them are vampires?" Dain asked clearly worried.

"All of them?" Kili spoke in a meek voice.

"Just fucking great!" Frerin mumbled under his nose.

"It's going to be a wolf-vampire integration party!" Bilbo noticed.

Frerin sent a stare towards Thorin, the vampire stared back. "I think that means we need to get along." He finally told the vampire.

"It does seem so." Thorin added.

"All the vampires coming here have to obey our rules." Dain spoke in a firm voice.

"Don't worry most of them are vegetarians!" Kili laughed gently.

"Vegetarians?" Dain asked surprised.

"Meaning they live only on the blood of animals." Bilbo quickly explained. "Thorin's pack have not renounced human blood, drinking from volunteers or blood from donors. The two other covens nearby feed only on blood of animals."

"Can't you also go on this type of diet?" Dain asked curiously.

"It's a matter of control." Thorin told them carefully weighing his words. "A small amount of human blood can keep us at full strength, and satiates the rage and hunger. Vampires on animal blood are insatiate, meaning they can fall into rage and hunger easier. It's a matter of choice and strategy. From my experience this way is easier, and it also means my coven is more disciplined, stronger and in control."

"Are those two covens dangerous because of it?" Frerin asked worried a bit.

"Not at all. They are very old covens, and they lived on this type of diet for centuries now. I would consider them safe. But introducing this type of diet now, and enforcing it on other vampires is futile. Once someone knows the taste of human blood, no other blood is satisfactory." Thorin added.

"I believe it's time we go home." Bilbo told Thorin with a gentle smile.

"I'm glad you say so." Thorin smiled back. "Call us with the date of the party." Thorin nodded to Fili.

Kili hearing they were leaving launched at Thorin and hugged both him and Bilbo.

"Fine so I can finally get to work." Dwalin dully noticed and disappeared.

"I think it's time for us as well." Dain told them and pulled Frerin along.


	23. Chapter 23

When they were finally alone Frerin was unusually quiet and looking into the night outside the window.

"Was it really that bad?" Dain asked him tentatively.

"I was wrong." Frerin slowly told him, clearly gloomy and timid.

"About?" Dain insisted.

"About your boy." Frerin admitted. "I was wrong about forbidding you to take care of him. I was selfish and jealous."

"Indeed you were." Dain coldly confirmed. "But no matter what you do I will always regret letting you down. But the boy has no fault in my mistakes."

"I know." Frerin admitted. "Why can't we be like the other couples? Why do we always fight after we get together?"

"We fight because you don't trust me. We fight because you get jealous. We fight because we are real assholes, bastards and sons of bitches." Dain slowly told him. "And because I love you I will always forgive you, the question is will you finally forgive me for that one real mistake I made?"

Frerin mumbled something.

"I didn't hear you." Dain calmly told him.

"I forgave you a long time ago." Frerin said barely audibly.

"Then you won't mind if I move back into the house we built together?" Dain asked in a tense voice.

"The people are not tolerant as in the past for our kind of relationships." Frerin reminded one of the reasons why they kept appearances of not being together.

"Bullshit!" Dain told him. "Look at Fili and Kili – everyone treats them normal."

"What if someone realizes we're older than considered normal?" Frerin asked.

"For Mahal's sake stop finding lame excuses! I'm moving in! We're officially back together and we lead the tribe and pack together! Or…" Dain spoke in a threatening tone.

"Or what?" Frerin asked in a horror stricken voice.

"Or I'm leaving." Dain finished. "After I tell my only child that he is my son, I'll pack and leave."

Frerin looked at him terrified, his mouth was open and agape.

"And what will you do?" Frerin asked in a shaken voice.

"I'll travel around the word, see all those fancy places they show on the TV thingy, meet lots of people, eat lots of different types of food, swim the ocean, see Disneyland thingy." Dain spoke in a dreamy tone. "I want to see the Great Wall of China, the Eiffel Tower, the Taj Mahal… Australia, New Zealand… There are so many things to do in this world. So many things to see away from our forest and our small town."

"Fine, you can move in." Frerin spoke in a spiteful tone and glanced away from his mate. After a longer while he breathed in deeply and finally said what he really wanted to say. "If Fili stays and everything will work well, and he'll become pack leader, I'll go on that stupid trip with you."

Dain stared at him with awe. "Don't you ever dare fight with me again, or leave me. It's forever this time." He threatened in a low voice.

"Forever." Frerin calmly agreed.

"And be nice to the vampires!" Dain scolded him like a child.

"I'll be nice to the nice vampires." Frerin recited calmly.

"Is it just me or is there something between Dain and Frerin?" Fili asked his mother in whisper when he finally got her alone in the kitchen.

"There was lots of gossip in the past about them, but as long as I remember they were not together. It's like they were rivals, not friends." She spoke in a low tone.

"Or ex-lovers." Fili realized.

"Dain is the only person in the tribe who has a huge influence on Frerin." Dis noticed. "So there might have been something between them in the past."

"I wonder why I haven't realized that before…" Fili got lost in thoughts.

 _Maybe because they were never thinking about their relationship when you were around?_ Kili suggested.

 _Maybe, and now you could sense the tension between them._ Fili replied. _I think they might become an item again._

 _I have the same feeling._ Kili replied calmly. _The question is will they support us, or will Frerin give us more trouble?_

 _I have no idea…_ Fili groaned. _At least they didn't feel hostile towards Thorin, which was a huge surprise for me._

 _Thorin has his own abilities._ Kili told him.

 _What kind of abilities?_ Fili felt curious.

 _Mood control, he can tell lies or schemes. He also has a gift for finding patterns and plots. He's immune to my own mind reading abilities as you've probably realized already._ Kili told him.

 _He's not immune to mine._ Fili suddenly noticed. _I know he is hiding something from us, from you. I think his abilities reach more into the same direction as mine than yours. Why do you call him uncle?_

 _He told me to call him that when he first met._ Kili replied. _I was just several weeks after my transformation, and he helped me to control the rage and bloodlust._

 _Can you show me?_ Fili suddenly felt the need to insist.

"Will you talk with me for a minute instead of mind talking with Kili?" Dis tried not to be irritated.

"Anyway we think it's possible they will be together again." Fili told her.

"Good, I'm going home, if you need anything call me." She kissed him on the cheek and bid everyone goodbye in the living room.

"Goodnight!" Fili told the two wolves on guard duty chilling out in the living room with Nori and Bofur.

"What took you so long!" Kili scolded him when he finally arrived in their new bedroom.

"Had to say goodbye to mom." Fili told him shyly. "So can we get to bed, we need to sync a bit…"

"Get over here…" Kili patted the bed next to him. "So you want me to show you my earliest memories of Thorin?"

"Yes." Fili told him simply and closed his eyes and their foreheads touched and they reached complete sync.

Kili tried to focus on the past, he tried to evoke the right memories, but it was difficult to focus on such distant events. Fili saw glimpses of Kili's childhood, the village he was born in, the language those people spoke, the kind eyes of his mother and father. He saw moments of happiness, killed by the image of his mother on her dying bed. She was ill, her face white and desperate. He saw two monks show up and wash her and prepare her for death.

"You have to keep him safe." She begged the monks. She spoke that strange language but because Kili knew it, Fili could understand the words as well. "He has no one left in the village, and my family is too far away to take him, before I send word of my impending death it will be over."

 _So you did have more family…_ Fili realized.

 _I didn't remember that…_ Kili replied amazed with the discovery in his own head.

 _Go on maybe we'll find more._ Fili told him in a calm voice.

The saw images of Kili's mom's funeral, and the monks taking the boy with them to the monastery. The life there was peaceful, Kili would help cleaning the church, he would help preparing the meals. Then came the day. He saw Kili's memories of the monks, somehow he could hear the screams in his head.

 _Were you telepathic before you became a vampire?_ Fili made another big discovery.

 _Now that you ask, I think I was. I could hear my mom's voice in my head, and sometimes the voice of other people. I still remember feeling death in the air and hearing screams that night…_ Kili realized.

He saw blood, he saw the bodies of the dead monks in the chapel, and more in the church. He saw the kind monk split in half and dead. Then he heard yelling.

"Where is he! He has to be here!" A deep voice growled.

"Our scouts said he has to be here!" Another voice answered. "Keep looking!"

Kili heard the voices in his head, he could see the despicable things those beings did, he smelt the blood. Fili almost became nauseous just because of the memory.

"Search the church! And bring me his dead body!" The deep voice growled again. "No Durin can live! And no Durin can become a vampire! He has to die!"

 _Durin?_ Fili asked _._

 _I honestly have no idea… I don't know what that means._ Kili replied shaken by the hidden memories in his own head.

Then he saw the one who spoke in the deep voice. The man was beautiful, tall with a slim face. He had red eyes.

 _No one I've ever met had eyes like that…_ Kili noticed. _That color is not natural even for a vampire…_

"You're a delicious one, aren't you Durin?!" The man grabbed Kili by the neck. "Too bad I have to kill you just like all the others from your despicable family!"

"Who are you?" Young Kili managed to ask.

"You ask who Am I?" The man spoke with a ridiculous undertone. "I AM DEATH!" The man spoke with spite and bit in Kili's neck. Kili heard the man's name ring in his head… Smaug… His name was Smaug. Then it all became blank.

Then he awoke alone. Between the bodies of the dead monks. He was supposed to die, that vampire wanted him dead for some reason, but he didn't… He awoke strong and powerful, his senses heightened by the rage of the transformation.

 _I can't take anymore tonight!_ Kili whispered to Fili.

"It's too much! I can't take it!" Kili began crying and hugged Fili and hid his face in Fili's neck.

"Who was that?" Fili gently asked.

"I have no idea." Kili replied in a sullen voice.

"But Thorin will know." Fili suddenly realized thanks to his powers. "No wonder your brain didn't want to remember those horrid facts, it's like you were blocked."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kili suddenly realized.

"Thorin blocked those memories in your head…" Fili realized. "The question is why did he do it? To protect you or to manipulate you?"

Kili suddenly felt really cold and terrified, he could still hear those screams of anguish in his head. He hid his head in Fili's neck and Fili brought him as close as possible.

"No matter what happens I'll always be there for you…" Fili told him trying to ease the worry and fear in Kili.

"Till your wolf rejects me and drives me away…" Kili began crying in pain.

Fili didn't know what to say, he had no idea how his wolf would react, and neither did Kili.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day Ori decided to visit Dain. When he arrived at the elegant house he saw Dain packing.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked in a trembling voice. Dain was one of the only people in the village who openly acknowledged him. He was his rock and support, always with a kind word. He even paid for Ori's studies, so the elder wolf was his idol in any aspect.

"I'm moving. Don't worry I'm not leaving the village. Do you want something?" Dain asked curiously.

"Could we please sit down and talk a bit in private?" Ori told him in a shaking voice. Dain sighed and led the boy into the house.

"What's bothering you?" He asked gently.

"I've been thinking a lot recently." Ori began.

"About Kili and Fili?" Dain asked impatiently.

"Not that. That too a bit, but that's not what I want to talk about." Ori clarified.

"I'm all ears." Dain told him.

"I was thinking about the past. About the Luin family." Ori came on topic. "I've recently read again the diary of Sali Luin. And I've noticed some bizarre things."

"Continue." Dain told him when the boy stopped speaking.

"She wrote that the family had to move, and in one of the entries when she describes Erebor she talks about how she misses the rich Blue Mountains, and expresses pain that the family had to move. Which clearly suggests the family moved not because the ore in the Blue Mountains ended, but there much have been a different reason." Ori told the Council leader.

Dain glanced at him lost in thought. He loved Ori, he loved him in any aspect. His son was perfect, cute, smart and timid. He deserved to know more, especially that he was the only one who could have the knowledge to understand and accept the past.

"There is one more diary." Dain told him suddenly.

"One more?" Ori was perplexed.

"I'm the only one who knows its contents. And I'm the only one apart from you who can read it. It's written in Cumbrian, and not in Irish or English as the other diaries." Dain told him.

"Why isn't it known by the tribe?" Ori asked in a shaken voice.

"Because of the topics hidden within the diary. It's not a diary about family or travelling. It's a diary of the paranormal. In it old Fali Luin hid the facts about the family's powers, about why they came to America and what they were running from." Dain slowly told him. "And you're the only person I can trust with this diary."

Ori looked at him with wide eyes. "It's time one more person knows the past in case something happens to me." Dain spoke in a cold tone.

"Follow me." He told the boy. He guided him towards the basement of his house. He showed Ori the hidden door at the back leading to one more room.

"What is this place?" Ori asked curiously, he saw many strange objects gathered in the room.

"Here I hid many things. Some are just token of the past, both from the Khuzdul tribe and the Luin family." Dain explained. He went to the wall and opened the safe. He reached into it and took out a special case for securing old documents from witling away. "I won't be using this house for now, so I'd like you to take care of it. You can come here as much as you want and go through these things, but you are not allowed to take anything out. And you are not allowed to make a copy of this diary."

Ori was shaken by the trust shown by his idol. He took the offered keys to the house with shaking hands.

"You might as well move in." Dain told him with a smile.

"I can't leave Dori and Nori." Ori spoke disturbed by the idea.

"Nori will probably do something crazy anyway you look at it. There is no way he'll be separated from his vampire, so either the vampire will ask for permission to stay here, or Nori will leave the village." Dain slowly told him. "I think it's also time Dori didn't have to take care of you two. I know he's the oldest and he loves you, but his life was devote to both of you. He should start his own life, find a mate or wife and start a happy life for a change."

"I can't accept this." Ori glanced at the keys.

"You're like a son to me. You're the only kid around here who wanted to learn all the old languages. You're the only one who has the intellect and knowledge to analyze our history. You're the only one I trust to keep this house and this knowledge safe." Dain spoke with confidence. "Treat it as an order, if you prefer." He smiled at the boy.

"But I've never lived alone…" The boy was clearly hesitant and timid. "I have no real income to keep a house like this."

"You'll get a normal salary for writing your book." Dain assured the boy.

"You've already done too much for me, you organized the money for my studies, you've always helped me a lot, I cannot accept anything more…" Ori spoke confidently or a change, clearly his pride was slowly coming into focus.

"Trust me." Dain held him by the arm. The boy looked at him with hesitation and a mixture of emotions, finally he nodded and accepted the keys.

By the end of the week the house was finished so Bofur and Dwalin moved to Dis's house. Kili helped her chose the colors, and Fili drove to town to buy the paint. The shifts were split in two. One wolf always at Fili's house, and one wolf at Dis's house. Nori stayed near Bofur all the time, helping as much as possible and fighting with the vampire at any given chance.

Kili finally set up his computer room in the grey room upstairs and began spending some time working on his latest project. Narvi kept him company working on his laptop. That way he could do the shift and his work at the same time.

Fili cleaned out the garage and at the end of the following week Kili painted a huge car on the side of the building and an information about the new car garage.

"Officially open!" Fili joked seeing the huge painting.

"Most people will come just to see my masterpiece!" Kili smirked looking at the huge classic red old Chevrolet on the building.

"I bet they will. I hope to bring some money into our relationship, I don't feel comfortable with you paying for everything." Fili dully noticed.

"I don't really care about money. And anyway you look at it, you brought in a huge real estate value, so it's only fair I bring in the money to maintain it." Kili noticed with a smirk.

Fili looked at Kili with sad eyes, both of them were feeling the passage of time, and both were in fear what the future will bring. He saw a spark in Kili's eyes, and within a second he was pulled into the garage and Kili was kissing him wildly. In the last days he was insatiable sexually, and Fili felt the same way. They had to get as much as possible until it lasted.

He didn't care where they were they just dropped the clothes and jump each other and fuck senselessly. Now was the same, his jeans were down and Kili was on the floor taking him into his mouth. Before he could even express what he wanted Kili's legs were around him, so he just grabbed him and fucked him there standing and holding him tightly.

"I'll never have enough of you." Kili gasped before biting in tenderly.

"I love you." Fili whispered to him tenderly.

"I know." Kili replied gently licking his neck clean.

"Someone is coming." Fili realized and both of them quickly readjusted their clothes.

Borin and Farin just smirked knowingly seeing the couple a bit flushed.

"We love the painting Kili!" Borin yelled taking a closer look at the huge car.

"Can we be your first customers?" Farin asked with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Fili asked curiously.

"Our mom's car is making a funny noise." Borin pointed to the small red old Honda on the driveway.

"Fine, give me the keys and I'll take a look." Fili smiled.

"So how is your work going?" Farin asked Kili with a grin, the news that heir's boyfriend was a game programmer spread across the village like wildfire.

"Great! I'll invite you for trials when I finish!" Kili assured them.

"We'd love that!" Borin laughed. "We never had real equipment to play so we wouldn't miss the chance for anything in the world."

"We'd like to invite you both for dinner tomorrow." Farin suddenly told them. "Our dad and mom want to meet you, so please drop by the bar at seven. Dad said he'll prepare something special for the occasion."

"We'd really like that." Kili smiled feeling this gesture was a chance to get to know more people in the village.

"Do they know about Kili's feeding issue?" Fili asked seriously.

"Of course they do, they come from wolf related families. Don't worry they're not prejudice or anything." Borin assured them.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Farin bid them goodbye. "We have to get Moli and Dainy from school."

"You'll meet all the kids tomorrow so be prepared for hundreds of questions!" Borin made them realize.

"So apart from Borin and Farin they have six more kids?" Kili asked worried.

"And one more on the way." Fili reminded him.

"I'm going shopping!" Kili announced and ran to get his car keys.

"What are you planning to buy?" Fili asked as Kili ran back to his car. And Kili just smirked and replied "You'll see!"


	25. Chapter 25

Kili drove to Dale and using Fili's memories he found the shopping mall. He loved kids, so without a moment of hesitation he went to the bookshop and bought a nice selection of books for the children.

 _I'm sure they'll love it._ Fili told him.

 _How is the car going?_ Kili asked.

 _I'm almost done. Could you drop by the car shop and buy me three things?_ Fili asked.

Kili drove to the car shop and got the parts Fili needed. The clerk was really surprised seeing him there, but didn't say a word to the list of things Kili asked for. He tried to propose things more expensive but of lesser quality, but Fili immediately prompted it was a bad choice.

Kili got back in the car, but he had a strange feeling he was being watched.

 _Kili come home!_ Fili suddenly told him. _Something is wrong…_

 _I'm on my way back…_ Kili replied and rushed to the car.

Kili rushed home, but feeling the police car he forced himself to slow down. By the time he got home he felt nauseous. He could pick up Fili's worry.

When he got out of the car Fili rushed to him and grabbed him.

"What's wrong?" Kili asked.

"I had a sudden feeling." Fili held him tightly. "A feeling you were in danger."

"I felt the same thing. As if something dangerous was watching me." Kili told him.

"Let me." Fili pressed him forehead to Kili's. They both suddenly saw the perspective from the eyes of an animal. A running animal. It was in the forest.

 _Forest around Erebor._ Fili realized. _It's tracing you!_

"What is it?" Kili asked feeling threatened.

"It's not a wolf. It's like a wild animal. It's a hunter, a predator and it's crazed!" Fili realized. "It's hunting you!"

They saw another grasp of reality.

"And it's fucking here!" Fili realized seeing the area in the beasts eyes, he pushed Kili towards the house. "On the roof now!" Kili grabbed him and in a swift move they were on the roof, he held Fili tightly and refused to let him go.

They saw the beast see them on the roof, but it was still hidden in the nearby woods.

"It's a bear!" Fili realized seeing the huge grizzly come out of the woods. "But why would an animal track you?"

"I'm not sure it's an animal!" Kili glanced at the bear. It was coming closer, its posture firm and threatening. It's eyes full of rage and bloodlust.

Then they heard wolf howling in the distance. _Danger on our lands!_ The wolf message was clear for both Fili and Kili. As the bear was nearing the house, three wolves jumped out of the wood. The bear stood puzzled in front of the house, it's fangs showing and a low growl coming from his throat.

The wolves were keeping their distance, but the barking and growls could be heard even on the roof. Soon two more wolves arrived, and the five of them were hesitantly approaching the bear.

 _What the hell is this bear doing here?_

 _Who cares, it's on our territory!_

 _He wants to hurt Kili and Fili!_

 _No one can come here and threaten our people…_

The wolves kept talking, but they had never experienced a beast like this. But the bear wasn't waiting for them to decide what to do. In one move he grabbed one wolf and threw him a great distance. The other wolves came closer and began biting and attacking the beast, but it was bigger and enraged.

"Let me go down to them!" Fili told Kili. "He attacked the wolves but he won't attack a human!"

Kili gently helped him down, but the moment he came closer to the edge of the roof the bear eyes him with hate.

 _Step back all of you!_ Fili ordered the wolves, but they didn't listen.

 _Step back!_ He tried to sound as firm as possible.

Suddenly he felt a huge wave of anger come over him. He was angry at the wolves for not listening to him. He was angry at the beast for threatening and hunting his mate. He was angry he felt powerless.

 _STEP BACK!_ Huge anger filled him, and with anger he felt huge power. The bear stood embezzled as the small short human turned into a golden huge wolf right before his eyes. The wolves immediately stepped back hearing the calling of an alpha.

Strikingly the bear seemed to hear it as well.

 _STEP BACK ALL OF YOU!_ Fili demanded in a firm voice, and all the wolves obeyed without hesitation. The bear was still there in the middle, still growing and showing his feral fangs.

The bear and golden wolf began circling each other.

Kili sat on the roof terrified. His Fili, his Fili had finally taken on his real form. And he was magnificent. He was bigger than the other wolves, his mane thick and golden. And he was filled with raw rage and power.

 _WHAT DO YOU WANT?_ Wolf Fili sent a strong telepathic message to the bear, he had a feeling it understood. His instincts were working clearly, he gazed to the roof were his mate was sitting. Kili, his one and only beloved mate. Even as a wolf, in his eyes Kili was his one. He sent a worried message to Kili, and he could feel their minds still connected. Slowly he saw Kili stand up from his crouched position and answer his call.

 _Kill…_ The message startled Fili, he had no idea who spoke.

 _Have to kill…_ Fili gazed at the bear realizing it was him speaking.

 _I have to kill the monster…_ The bear finally spoke in a clear message as if learning to speak in the process.

 _He's not a monster!_ Fili yelled at the bear.

 _You will die if you stand in my way!_ The bear told him with rage.

Kili was stunned. First Fili's transformation hit him like a freight train, his head was dizzy and he had a mixture of both human and wolf emotions to deal with. Fili as a wolf was magnificent, but wild and feral. The wolf was strong, the wolf was wild, but it wasn't evil. Fili in wolf form, was still his Fili. Their magical telepathic connection still there, he could see using his eyes, he was still in his head. And the wolf's mind was full of the notion of love and need to protect him.

Then it hit him. The bear wasn't a bear at all. He was… just like Fili, just like the wolves. As Kili was digging deeper into the bear's mind he felt huge pain. He felt huge rage. He saw dead bodies, bodies ripped apart, bodies drained from blood. He felt the pain, huge anger and pain. He was stuck in the bear form, he was in it for weeks and months now, losing his human side slowly. He was hunting and tracking those who hurt his family. He was alone, he was lost without his pack and family. Tears began flowing down Kili's cheek. The pain this being felt was more than he had ever felt before, the rage was stronger than rationality. The human lost in the pain and rage of the beast.

The wolf and bear were circling around each other, clearly they would attack any minute now.

 _Fili be careful!_ Kili whispered using their bond. _He's very strong and very enraged._

Then he saw the bear strike. Fili jumped to avoid it, and bit his leg. The bear screamed in pain, but the physical pain made the rage even stronger. He moved rapidly throwing the wolf away.

"FILI!" Kili yelled from the roof, before he could think he jumped right in between the bear and wolf. Fili was wounded on the ground and he would never let his mate get hurt by anyone.

The bear growled loudly finally having his pray in front of him. Kili was fast, so when the beast tried to strike he was away from the claws and fangs.

He slowly focused on his powers, putting more pressure on the beast. Being still in his head he could feel the tears of despair flowing down his cheeks. He reached in the beast's head. He reached deep using their bond as leverage. He knew their bond was strong, normally he would never risk such a deep venture into another person's mind.

He reached and he grabbed the last strand of humanity he found. He saw a mental image of a beautiful dark haired Native American woman, and he pulled it forward, he enhanced it and he pushed the bear down. And to his own surprise it worked. In a split second the bear turned into a thin, tall and very dirty unconscious man.

Kili stood there trembling, amazed his trick worked. The bear was now harmless on the ground. Then he felt a warm nose nudge his back. Somehow he knew the nose was Fili's. Somehow he could feel the warmth of the touch. He slowly reached back with one hand and tentatively touched a soft fluffy wolfy ear. He could feel another strong warm nudge on his back, and the wolf was clearly sniffing him. He slowly turned around, and the wolf's nose nudge his stomach. He touched the big wolf ears and slowly hugged the huge wolf head. He rested his face in the soft wolf fur and gently smelled it. The fur smelled like his Fili, but ten times stronger.

 _I love you!_ Kili sent a message using their bond.

 _Mine!_ Came a strong message from the wolf.

 _Forever yours!_ Kili replied, and gently held onto the huge wolf. Slowly the wolf was turning back into the man he loved, and they held each other tightly.

"Let's go inside, you're naked!" Kili gently joked.

"What shall we do with him?" Fili glanced at the unconscious man in the yard.

"Bring him in." Kili told him. The other wolves slowly got up and disappeared, no doubt they would show up in human form soon.


	26. Chapter 26

"So who's he?" Gimli asked looking at the dirty man on the carpet in the living room.

"He's from one of the tribes in the south. He'd witnessed his tribe get slaughtered by vampires and he lost himself in the first transformation, the bear taking control and focusing on the rage of revenge." Kili explained.

"So when he smelled you he thought you were among those who killed his tribe?" Dori added the facts together.

"He was probably tracking the wildlings we drove away five months ago, and those your coven later killed in town." Fili noticed.

"So does your wolf like your vampire?" Gimli asked with a grin.

"My vampire loves my wolf, and likewise my wolf loves my vampire." Fili smiled wholeheartedly.

"Is he going to wake up soon?" Borin asked looking at the man.

"Soon." Fili replied glancing at the man.

"I'll get some food going, he'll be hungry." Kili noticed. "He might be mentally unstable so Fili be wise and careful."

Borin, Farin, Gimli, Dori and Narvi stayed and watched over the bear with Fili, while Kili went to the kitchen to prepare a wolf-bear size meal for all of them.

The man slowly awoke and blinked his dark eyes looking at the blond man in front of him.

"Where am I?" He asked in a shaken lost voice.

"Do you remember where you were and what happened to you?" Fili asked curiously.

"I had the most bizarre dream." The man noticed unsure of anything.

"What's your name?" Gimli asked curiously.

"Beorn." The man replied in a low voice.

"You're in Erebor, but what you think was a dream wasn't a dream at all." Fili gently told him, brushing against his mind.

"How could it not be a dream, if in it I was a wild beast?" The man asked surprised.

"You're in the company of fellow beasts." Fili replied calmly. "Although we're wolves, and you're a bear."

"That's impossible…" The man noticed.

"A demonstration perhaps?" Fili suggested looking at Farin who was the smallest wolf around.

The boy nodded and stood up and without any shame pulled off his clothes. The man looked at him surprised, just then noticed he himself was also naked and covered only with a blanket.

The boy smiled at him, and in a swift move became a wolf. He lay low on the ground and sniffed the man. The man reached out his hand and gently touched the wolf's fur.

"Unbelievable!" The man whispered with awe. "How is this possible?"

"We might not look like it, but we're all native Americans. In our tribe we worship wolves, we had many legends and in every generation some children are born with the ability to transform." Fili explained calmly.

"I'm from the Carrock tribe, and our symbol has always been the grizzly." Beorn explained. "So you say I have the ability to transform?"

"Yes you do. Have you never had people like this in your tribe?" Dori asked curiously.

"Not that I know of." The man noticed.

"Did your tribe mix blood with other tribes or with the settlers?" Fili suddenly asked realizing the probable reason for the disappearance of the bears.

"Now that I think of it, few in my tribe were pure native, most had a lot of foreign blood in them." Beorn replied.

"But here we have kept it almost pure." Gimli realized.

"We'll talk at dinner, let me show you the bathroom and get you some clean clothes." Fili told the man and helped him get up. He was very slim and extremely tall.

"Thank you!" The man held his hand tightly.

When the man took a shower and put on the clothes Fili found for him, he lead him downstairs into the dining room. The smell of the food was tempting and mouthwatering. The wolves were already sitting at the table and eating.

"Please sit down." Fili showed Beorn an empty chair. "I'll go get my mate."

"Your mate?" The man asked surprised.

"Kili! He's stable now." Fili gently led Kili into the dining room.

"But that's a…" The bear realized.

"That's the vampire whose scent led you here." Fili told him. "But he's not the one who hurt your people."

"How can you call one of those monsters your mate?" The bear man asked with spite.

"He's the only person for me in the whole world." Fili explained and pushed a gentle image of peace and happiness into the bears mind.

"We're both telepaths." Kili told the bear. "You have nothing to fear from me."

"Do you accept this?" The bear glanced at the other wolves.

"We got used to the idea." Dori told the bear calmly. "They are not the only couple like that around here."

The bear was clearly disturbed. Fili put some food on his plate and encouraged him to eat.

"So who killed my tribe?" The bear suddenly said after being lost in thoughts for most of the dinner.

"Let me…" Kili gently stood up and walked up to him. Slowly he reached out his hands and when the bear wasn't saying anything or reacting in a negative way he put his hands on his head.

Kili slowly went into his head in a more controlled manner. He saw images of their village. He saw Beorn go away for university, and return for Christmas. He saw the dead bodies. In the yards, on the snow, in houses. He saw the blood tainting the pure white snow. He saw Beorn's parents and sister dead. He felt the huge rage and pain. He felt the first shift and the animal take over. He felt the huge power in the bear, but now he felt huge strength in the calm man in front of him. He focused on the dead bodies again, he knew it would bring pain to the bear but he had to. He immersed himself deeper into the memory, knowing Fili would always be there to pull him back. He was there, he could smell the faint smell of dried blood and dead corpses. He focused all his senses. Then he smelled what led the bear all the way to their village. The trail left by the wild vampires who had now been long gone.

 _Those were the same vampires that attacked Erebor and later came onto our territory!_ Kili told Fili.

"Where are they now?" The rage was rising in the bear. "You know where they are!"

Kili focused and showed the bear the demise of the vampires, he showed him as his coven ripped them apart, and the gruesome images brought some relief to the bear.

"So they are gone…" The bear whispered feeling at peace for a moment. "Thank you!" He held Kili's hands tightly.

"You are safe now." Fili put his hand on the bears shoulders. "Those who did it are long gone." He assured the bear in a calm voice.

"What am I to do now?" The bear mumbled. "I have no one, no home to return to."

"You'd best stay here." Fili told him. "I'll talk to our leaders."

"What did you study?" Kili asked sitting down next to Fili.

"I wanted to be a vet." Beorn told them. "But since Christmas much time has passed, and I bet my studies went to hell, along with my grant."

"I'll try to find out more tomorrow." Kili told him. "Write down the details and I'll contact them."

"And he'll manipulate them enough to get it sorted out." Fili assured the bear. "We have a good vet faculty at the local university, you'd be nearby."

"Is it important for me to stay nearby?" Beorn's eye became narrow and he glanced warily at Kili.

"Wolves live in packs. So we have to stay in a group to keep stability. I'm not sure how it is with bears, I think in nature they can function alone, but considering what happened to you you'd better stay close. In case you transform again we'll help you return to human form." Fili explained to the bear.

"You'd better talk to Frerin before making a decision." Dori noticed grimly, because of the transformation Fili was already talking as if he was the alpha.

As if fate intervened there was a knock on the front door.

"What's all the commotion?" Frerin demanded in a firm voice, followed closely by Dain.

"We were attacked by a bear." Borin told their leader.

"Fili transformed." Gimli added.

"And the bear turned out to be just like us." Farin added his bit.

"Kili forced him to transform back to human form after being lost in it for over half a year!" Gimli spoke quickly.

"You can do that?" Frerin's eyes went narrow and menacing.

"That's fantastic!" Dain interrupted. "I was always scared what would happen if one of our boys got stuck!" Dain reached out and shook Kili's hand, he nudged Frerin slightly with the same move.

"So you're the bear?" Dain asked looking at the tall scrubby thin man.

"His village was slaughtered, and the shock of the massacre pushed the shift." Kili explained to the elder wolves. "Because of the extreme rage his bear took control and sought revenge. After going into his memories I can tell the wild vampires that passed through your land and were later killed by my coven, are the same that slaughtered his village."

"So their scent led him here." Dain added the facts together. "And he probably attacked you so Fili's transformation pushed forward two weeks."

"So does your wolf like your vampire?" Frerin asked Fili in a strained voice.

"My wolf loves my vampire." Fili laughed gently, his eyes were sparkling and clearly he was very happy.

"What are you planning to do now?" Dain asked the bear in a calm voice.

"I'm not sure…" The bear looked down clearly lost.

"It will take some time for him to regain balance." Kili notice. "He was a bear longer than it should be considered normal, so his humanity is withdrawn and he could revert to bear at any moment."

"I would suggest for him to stay here for now." Fili spoke in a firm voice glancing at Frerin. "Then he could continue his studies nearby just in case he loses control again."

"Will he be a danger to our people?" Frerin glared at Fili strongly.

"As long as he's nearby, he'll be fine. We can stabilize him to keep him in human form now." Fili told them with his powers suggested.

"So it looks like this is going to be an even more mad house than normal. A wolf, a bear and a vampire under one roof…" Dain began laughing. "Anyway since you've finally transformed we can suspend the shifts for now. Tomorrow meet me in front of my house, it's time to practice your own transformation and control."

"Can Kili come along?" Fili asked worried.

"He can, I'd suggest the bear to come along as well. He got lost the first time, so his next transformation has to be with both of you next to him just in case Kili will have to pull his human out again." Dain noticed in a strong voice. Frerin glanced at him clearly irritated, but Dain just smiled at him and winked.

"We'll call in the pack once you've completed the training." Frerin told them in a calm controlled voice, but both Fili and Kili could sense he was annoyed to say the least.

Fili showed Beorn to his bedroom after dinner, and told him to relax, and assured him he was safe.

"How can you sleep calmly with the vampire around?" Beorn asked Fili in whisper.

"Because he stays with me all night." Fili laughed gently.

The bear just glared at him."What about when he needs to feed?" Beorn insisted.

Fili moved his neck more into the light to show his now permanent bite marks. "I'm his favorite food." He laughed again and bid the brooding bear goodnight.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day the three of them drove by car to Frerin's house. Upon Dain's insistence Kili was to wait safely on the roof, while Fili would attempt to consciously transform for the first time. Beorn sat on the steps of the house and glared around and keep his eyes on the three wolves, two of which were now practically naked. Fili without a word began undressing.

"Is that really necessary?" Beorn asked the wolves worried.

"If you don't want to ruin your clothes, yes it is." Frerin replied.

"Focus on the…" Dain began speaking but Fili stopped him with a gesture.

"I can do this." Fili told them. They spent last night focusing on the wolf in Fili, and Fili was confident he could both pull him out and put him back in his place with ease.

He glanced at Kili and warmth engulfed his heart. He focused on his uncle, and within a second he turned into what he was destined to be. Both men just smiled at the ease of the transformation. Fili in wolf form was magnificent, huge and powerful.

 _Can you hear me?_ Frerin asked in wolf talk.

 _You're forgetting I could always listen to and respond to wolf talk, just like my mother._ Fili reminded him.

 _I'm just making sure you are still you._ Frerin laughed.

 _How does it feel?_ Dain asked.

 _A bit strange, but I've been dreaming wolf dreams since I was a child._ Fili told them confidently.

 _Can I come closer?_ Kili asked. Both older wolves glared at him stunned with his ease of entering the wolf talk.

The wolf in Fili nearly jumped at the though. He could feel the power flow in him, and he could feel the huge love towards this eternal being. He was his in every aspect of the word.

 _Yes!_ Fili's wolf responded with enthusiasm.

 _Careful now, wolves can go pretty wild next to their mates!_ Frerin warned sensing Fili was getting excited.

 _I'll be careful._ Kili bluntly told him. _You're forgetting what I am._

 _That's precisely what he's thinking about._ Dain responded.

 _It's so funny to hear you talk like this._ Beorn suddenly told them.

 _It's a natural ability among the pack. You're just like us._ Dain told him.

 _This is the way I contacted the human within you, and thanks to that Kili could bring you out again._ Fili told the bear. The wolf slightly jumped feeling a delicate hand caress his fur. He moved his head so that Kili could scratch his head, and Kili smiled hearing the funny purr like sound coming from Fili.

 _Do you think I could try now?_ Beorn asked.

 _Let's have it over with._ Dain told him confidently.

The bear went closer to the wolves and took off his clothes. He stood there for a moment, but despite being focused the bear didn't come out. Fili and Kili knew they could both push the change but unanimously they decided against it.

"Focus on the wind. Feel the scent of the forest call to you." Dain slowly instructed the bear. "Feel the air move against your skin, feel the smell of the grass, the trees, the animals. Feel the animal in you." He spoke in a slow deep tone.

"You are an ally of the forest. You are one with the forest. The forest is in you." Dain continued his routine speech.

Beorn sighed deeply and tried to focus. Within several minutes he could feel the bear slowly come out. After what seemed a very long time, the change took place and in the spot where the man stood a humongous bear.

The bear was much bigger than Fili, almost twice his size. His fur was dark brown almost black.

 _Can you hear us?_ Dain gently asked.

 _I can hear you._ Beorn confirmed.

 _Is he in control?_ Fili asked Kili very worried using their sync.

 _Barely, but yes._ Kili replied so that the other wolves couldn't hear.

 _Fili how are you feeling?_ Dain asked looking at the golden wolf. This was his longest transformation so far.

 _It feels natural to be like this. Better than normal._ Fili told them.

 _That's the danger, the wolf may dominate and want to keep you in this stronger form._ Dain informed him. _Some lost themselves in the transformation, and never wanted to change back._

 _With Kili around that won't happen._ Fili reminded them.

 _True._ Dain admitted _. But still there is a risk._

 _Like what happened to me after my first transformation._ Beorn noticed.

 _Yes._ Dain confirmed it.

 _So now comes the hard part of the training. Coming back to your human form is the real training for today._ Frerin told them both.

 _I'm not going to help you, unless I have to._ Kili told them, suddenly realizing why Frerin didn't really want him there.

 _Kili stay around and if we have trouble we'll call for you._ Dain told the vampire firmly. _Do not help Fili at all._

 _I'll be right here!_ Kili jumped swiftly to the roof of the house and sat there. _And I'm not going to help with their training._

Both Dain and Frerin took on their wolf forms and sat patiently in front of the golden wolf and black bear.

The bear began circling around the golden wolf clearly trying to focus. Fili just sat there. He felt at loss without Kili in his head, but Kili bluntly told him he had to learn this the traditional way. No short cuts using Kili's power and abilities. He sighed deeply and gasped looking at the ground. He understood his uncle's concerns about not being willing to drop the wolf form, it felt more natural, more easy, more comfortable. But being a wolf he couldn't be fully with Kili and he wanted to be with Kili. To kiss him, to touch him, and to do that he had to be a human. He had to focus.

The bear finally sat down on the ground irritated. He was hungry, he was tired, he felt like the bear was dominating, but the human in him knew what he wanted. He wanted to be human. He wanted to be normal, to wake up from this crazy dream. To see his mother again, to go home. To eat turkey and her famous cranberry potato salad. Slowly to Fili's surprise Beorn was the one to transform first.

The tall man looked at himself surprised to see his normal body there. Frerin and Dain just laughed.

Fili glanced back at the bear, then at his uncle. Finally to Dain. Then he walked up to the house and looked up to Kili. He made a puppy type whine calling for his beloved mate.

Kili glanced to Frerin and Dain, but both wolves were back to human form and talking to Beorn. He swiftly jumped down the roof.

 _Let's go for a short run!_ Kili proposed. Then he glanced at the elder wolves. _I'll bring him back soon._

He began running he saw the wolf follow him in the corner of his eyes.

 _Let's see who's faster now!_ Fili taunted the vampire. They darted into the woods, Kili in the lead. He was slowly picking up the pace. At first Fili could keep up, but when Kili reached his infamous speed Fili began falling behind. After several kilometers when the gap was substantial so Kili suddenly stopped and turned to face the huge beast.

The wolf whined and rested his head on Kili's shoulder.

"No I'm not letting you in my head. I promised your uncle." Kili gently patted the wolf and hugged him. "I love you, and it's better when you learn to do this. It's funny how fluffy you are."

The wolf gave him a short growl.

"You're fucking adorable!" Kili told him, and the huge wolf licked his face in one swift move of his tongue. "Let's go back, you have practice to attend to."

"What practice?" Fili joked changing back into a human.

"Shit now I'm going to have to carry you back…" Kili laughed and kissed him deeply pushing his tongue into his mouth.

"Nah, I'll change back and then change back again." Fili joked.

"You make it sound easy!" Kili told him bluntly.

"Just watch!" Fili stepped back and became a wolf. He licked Kili in a swift move and jumped back and became a human again.

"Again." Kili told him in an impassive voice folding his arms with a serious grin. Fili whined and stepped back. Under Kili's serious glare he changed three more times.

"Satisfied?" Fili asked.

"Now we can go back." Kili smile at him, knowing well that Fili would be disappointed with the lack of sex right then.

"It feels strange not to have you in my head, now I can fantasize all I want…" Fili gasped licking Kili's neck.

"We'll do that soon." Kili told him. "Change back, so we can get home and I can show you what I've been fantasizing about while you were focusing."

"Deal!" Fili kissed him and jumped and turned, he waved his tail as if saying catch me if you can and darted back to Frerin's house. He ran as fast as he could, but soon he felt a gentle hand go into his fur as Kili ran right along him. He glanced at his mate with tenderness, and Kili smiled to him with joy in his eyes. They ran a longer while together, in one pace, and then Kili gently patted his back and ran at his top speed. Fili growled seeing Kili ran much faster than he was capable of. Even faster than before, Fili soon lost sight of him.

The two wolves and bear were back in animal form practicing, and the three nearly jumped in the air when Kili ran out of the woods and in one swift move go back onto the roof. Then they saw a huge golden wolf almost dead tired run out of the woods. Fili dropped to the ground and sighed deeply trying to catch his breath.

"Damn he's still faster than me!" he told them taking on human form with ease. Frerin glared at him sternly. "He didn't help me! I figured it out on my own!" He assured both wolves looking at him seriously.

He changed to wolf in a blink. _This is easy!_ He told them using wolf talk.

 _Tomorrow same time._ Frerin growled.

 _Thank God I'm dead tired!_ Beorn complained and shifted back to human and began dressing.

"Let's go!" Fili told him with a happy smirk putting his clothes on.


	28. Chapter 28

The next few days Fili and Beorn would practice with Dain and Frerin in the woods. Fili had little difficulty in transforming, and Beorn was slowly controlling the change as well.

"So I think we need to do something about your studies." Fili told Beorn as they were eating dinner. "You're stable enough to study, the university is just two hours by car. That is if you want to continue."

"Of course I would. But there are many problems in the scope, first of all my grant, secondly my grant never included accommodation and other everyday expenses." Beorn noticed sternly. "Even if you somehow play your magic in getting my grant back, I have no family to support me, or no job to support myself."

"I'll handle the grant problem, and you can stay in my flat. My friend currently lives there, but as long as you deal with the idea of living with a vampire he can't say no to me." Kili told him. "Money is not the question."

"I'm already in your dept." The bear spoke in a harsh tone.

"And we will collect the dept in time." Fili told him using his powers. "You will help us later in the future, and for that perspective we will help you."

"I don't deserve this." Beorn was solemn and serious.

"You do. We consider you a member of the pack now, you're one of us. You've got two more years, and then you'll be welcome to rejoin us here. The village could use a good vet around." Fili added to make him realize a way he could pay off the dept.

"I really appreciate all of this." Beorn told them seriously. "If not for you two I would be a bear for all my life."

"For eternity." Fili added seriously.

"What do you mean?" Beorn asked surprised.

"Why do you think we're so happy together, Kili's a vampire." Fili made him notice. "We're both going to live a very long time."

"When the wolves transform they can chose to live as long as they want." Kili added. "Some chose to die along their family and mates, but many live on. Like Frerin is over five hundred years old."

"If you got stuck in the bear form, you would roam the forests in that form forever." Fili made him realize.

"The more so I have a huge dept to pay off now." Beorn added in a grim voice.

"So would you like me to pull some strings?" Kili asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I'd really like to continue my studies." Beorn told him looking at him with a shy smile.

"Great I'll call Elrond tomorrow." Kili told him with a smile.

"So what's your idea of getting it done?" Beorn glanced at Kili.

"Easy – I'll get you papers saying you were in a coma after a car accident. You're skinny enough to make it work." Kili told him. "Then we'll go to your former university and get the office to give us your documents."

"And the rest is just a piece of cake." Fili noticed. "You should invite them to my party at the same time."

"Party?" Beorn asked.

"Well since you're here with us, we're going to slave you out." Fili laughed. "My birthday party is less than two weeks away, on Saturday."

"I'll gladly help." Beorn confirmed.

"First you have to get ready to meeting a large number of vampires." Kili added.

"Are they like you?" Beorn asked.

"Some even more. I drink Fili's blood, but some of them are vampire vegetarians feeding only on animals." Kili told him with a shy smile.

"Cool. I'd like to meet those." Beorn told them honestly.

The next few days Kili and Fili drove with Beorn to his former university, the four hour drive pretty was surprisingly nice. At the university Kili worked his magic on the admissions office and got hold of all the paper work. They drove to town the next day and Kili again got the university to accept the papers with a slight psychic nudge. It took a bit more to get the grant back, but the papers sent by Elrond were strong enough to get it done.

The first meeting of Beorn and Legolas went better than expected. The bear sniffed the vampire and could easily tell this vampire never tasted human blood.

"You have a tendency to find strange company Kili!" Legolas told him with a grin refereeing both to the wolves and bear.

"My life is very interesting now." Kili grinned back at him.

"You both have to come to my party!" Fili insisted.

"We'll be there!" Legolas smiled. "I'll take care of your bear!"

"So what happens now?" Bofur asked Nori with a tremble in his voice as the two were laying in his bedroom in the small house belonging to the brothers. "My work here is done." He noticed is a sad voice.

"It's not like I have to stay here." Nori told him taking Bofur's hand.

"Would you come with me?" Bofur glanced at his lover with tenderness.

"To the ends of the world." The wolf replied with confidence. "But don't you think your boss will mind a wolf in the coven?" Nori joked.

"He's more tolerant than he may seem." Bofur added.

"Will we come back to Fili's party?" Nori asked shyly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Just because we're going away a bit, it doesn't mean we won't come back every now and then." Bofur assured him warmly.

"I was wondering a lot about what happens now, are we going to make this official?" Nori suddenly asked.

"We already are official." Bofur told him. "Your family seems to be accepting this, my friends do too."

"I was more thinking about when we travel or anything you do." Nori told him. "If someone asks what will you say about me…" Nori lifted himself and glanced at the vampire with a huge smirk.

"You're my boyfriend by any definition." Bofur added.

"That's the problem, I don't think spending an eternity as your boyfriend works for me." Nori made him realize.

"Is that a proposition?" Bofur began laughing.

"You tell me?" Nori smiled.

"You want to ask the council if I could stay as a resident and the get hitched?" Bofur began laughing. "I doubt your brother would want us to just stay here forever."

"Neither do I. I was thinking of getting a place of our own. We still got a plot of land nearby from my mom's uncle." Nori proposed with a smile. "We could do jobs for your boss and come back home."

"Dwalin would definitely help, our friends too." Bofur realized. "I do have some cash stashed away, my boss is quite generous."

"So do we have a plan?" Nori kissed his neck.

"You're fucking adorable, my possessive wolf." Bofur kissed him back.

"I just want to make sure we'll spend eternity together." Nori smirked with a wide grin.

"Like that would change anything." Bofur sniggered referring to the marriage idea.

"If we plan to live here it might." Nori hissed and hid his head in Bofur's neck.

"What do you mean?" Bofur noticed the worry in his lover.

"Life here has both good and bad sides. Fili, Kili and the pack and some wolf related families are cool. But some are narrow minded small town folk. Since Fili and Kili moved in, it's been a storm of gossip about their male on male relationship. When it turned out my mom was a slut and she slept around and the three of us have different fathers, well the gossip made our life hell. Life in school was miserable, even now I still feel the glares and hear the hushes comments." Nori began explaining. "I wish I had known who was my father, I would beat the shit out of the guy. Dori's father is a businessman from Dale, but he rejected him. We have no idea who is my dad, the gossip say it was a truck driver driving due west to Mahal knows where. We have no idea who was Ori's father. It was really difficult, our mom kept drinking and then she died and left us alone. Dori struggled to raise us both and to make enough money to support us."

"So you want to make a statement?" Bofur noticed. "Both to the pack and to the village."

"So what do you say?" Nori was a bit nervous.

"Let's talk to Dain and Frerin. On our way back we can take a look at that plot of land." Bofur smirked. "I'm going to stand by your side, I'd love to stir up this town and fuck up their lives for what they did to you."

The next day the two of them drove to Frerin's house in Nori's derelict car. Frerin looked at them puzzled. He told them about the training they were doing with Fili and the bear who showed up in town. They spent a lot of time talking and chatting, and both Nori and Bofur just raised their eyebrows when Dain came in dressed only in shorts.

"Hey!" He greeted the fiery couple. "What are you two about today?"

"We were planning to talk to you as well." Nori began. "We're surprised to see you here."

"A bit." Bofur added with a grin, he nudged Nori to drop the topic.

"So why did you come here today?" Dain asked and sat at the table.

"We wanted to talk to you both." Nori began but went silent and glanced at Bofur for help.

"We want to be together. Officially." Bofur told them.

"What do you mean?" Frerin asked narrowing his eyes.

"I was wondering could we get the same deal Kili did." Nori finally managed to utter. "The trial thing and chance of permanent residence."

"And what later?" Dain asked looking at them seriously.

"We would built a house on old Barim's land." Nori told them. "And settle here."

"What will the vampires say?" Frerin noticed.

"My leader doesn't mind, as long as I'll be able to continue working from time to time." Bofur told him. "I can live anywhere I feel like."

"I'm fine with it." Dain told them.

"I'm not so sure." Frerin told them, but Dain kicked him under the table. "The town has already been stirred because Kili moved in with Fili in a open gay relationship."

"We want to get married." Nori finally managed to gasp. Both leaders looked at him clearly surprised, the hyperactive troublesome wolf was acting timid and shy.

"That's great!" Dain smiled to them. "I'll set the motion during the next meeting, but we can both assure you, you have our support."

"You do." Frerin told them in strained voice.

"Can we have the decision by the time of Fili's party?" Bofur asked calmly.

"Yes." Dain spoke calmly.

"Thank you!" Nori smiled at the two elder wolves, clearly he was very happy.

"It's funny to see him happy for a change…" Dain noticed glancing at the leaving couple.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing." Frerin added, but Dain just glared at him. "They are too much like us."

"But we never wanted to get married." Dain noticed.

"As if I'd ever merry you." Frerin scoffed with a playful smirk.

"If I gave you the chance you'd jump for it." Dain noticed calmly.


	29. Chapter 29

"So how do you like it?" Nori asked Bofur looking around nervously. They were a bit away from town, down one of the dirt roads into the forest. They were standing a meadow away from the town, clearly there were remains of a shed and probably a house, but it was in appalling condition. Nori was really worried what Bofur would say to all of it.

"It's even more away from town than Fili's house." Bofur noticed looking around. "How big is the plot?"

"From that Oak tree, to the end of the meadow. The forest belongs to the reservation." Nori explained unsure about Bofur's reaction.

"It's beautiful." Bofur finally told him pulling him into his arms clearly surprising the wolf. "I love the view, the meadow and the forest. I love the fact it's a bit away and no one could see make love in our own garden, or you transform." He kept kissing Nori with every word.

"There's a stream right over there. And the deer like to come here to drink." Nori told him. "So if we build a house over there, we could watch them come here every morning."

"I can imagine something small, comfy. Not as big as Fili's house." Bofur told him in a dreamy tone.

"I want a wooden house." Nori demanded. "More like Frerin's house. I always felt great there."

"I think we have a plan." Bofur kissed him deeply.

"Let me show you where I want the house to stand…" Nori pulled him along to the distant spot near the wall of forest. "I want you to love it here…"

"I already do… As much as I love you!" Bofur told him and pulled him closer.

"It's funny, how much I hated your ass when you showed up here…" Nori jumped and wrapped his legs around his lover.

"I still hate you sometimes…" Bofur taunted him knowing it would turn the crazy wolf on. "You still smell funny, and the crazy smell is drilling into my head…"

"You smell yourself! I think you should take a bath more often, the vampire stench can be smelled from ten kilometers." Nori taunted back kissing the vampire's neck with passion. He moved against the firm body of his lover to intensify the friction. "I want to fuck you…" He gasped with emotion.

"I feel like fucking you…" Bofur decided to play along.

"Nope… Not today!" Nori moved and in one swift motion pulled Bofur to the ground. "Fili and Kili can switch – so can we…" He kissed a trail down his lover's neck. He gently pressed against his body to give him the feel of his lust.

"You're a bad bad wolf…" Bofur gasped feeling the pressure of Nori's cock on his groin.

"I'm your bad wolf…" Nori moaned as he felt their bodies press into one another. He tugged on their clothes, pulling down Bofur's jeans. "You want this as much as I do…"

"You're going to have to fuck me senseless to make me shut up you slow poke…." Bofur moaned as Nori made a violent move against him.

"Bite me!"Nori insulted the vampire. "Or today I'm going to bite you!" He nipped on the vampire's neck.

"Stop stalling!" He taunted him. "I want more…"

"Beg you filthy bloodsucker…" Nori whispered to him in playful tone.

"Fuck me you mutt or I'm going to rape you!" Bofur told him with spite.

"Beg or I'm going to keep you hanging!" Nori licked his neck and gently bit on his collar bone.

"You're evil!" Bofur complained with spite.

"And you love me because I'm evil!" Nori replied and gently sucked on his earlobe. He pressed forward bringing their bodies closer and slightly pressing into him, but not enough to make the vampire satisfied.

"More…" Bofur inhaled deeply. "Please, I need you…"

"With pleasure…" Nori went into him in one swift move. "Tell me more…" He gasped into his lover's neck.

"More…" Bofur tugged on his hair and forced the wolf to fuck him harder. They were both worked up pretty badly, gasping for air, and touching tenderly. Nori gave in and showed his neck to the vampire. With a gasp of delight Bofur pressed his fangs into Nori's neck.

"I really like it here." Nori breathed in deeply looking at the blue sky above them.

"Me too. This is a perfect place." Bofur added taking his hand tenderly. "Thorin wants me to show up in town for a few days, and I'd like you to come with me. We could stop by a design company to take a look at house projects."

"I'd love that." Nori told him with a smile.

"Is this the final list?" Fili asked looking at the list of nearly fifty people coming to the gathering next week. They began using the word gathering since half of the guests weren't going to eat or drink anything due to their special vampire diet.

"So let's put the table out in the garden like we did while the renovation. Is it going to rain the next few days?" Kili asked with a smirk.

"Nope, so a garden party!" Fili smiled happily. "I want a traditional American barbecue, and hamburgers and sausages and chili."

"Anything for you!" Kili kissed him deeply. "Beer, wine or vodka?" He asked with a smirk.

"I get hangovers after beer. I won't get drunk with wine cause I hate it." Fili noticed.

"If you get a hangover after vodka I'll kill you…" Kili threatened him.

"You'll still love me." Fili kissed him.

"If you insist!" Kili laughed. "I want fireworks! And I want music and dancing…"

"No disco!" Fili scolded him.

"Nope, I want dancing things, like those kinda country music you play in the hinterlands." Kili told him. "I really want this to be fun."

"So do you have idea what you're going to get me?" Fili asked with a cross smile.

"Surprise…" Kili kissed his neck and began gently nipping.

"You fucking know I hate surprises!" Fili yelped feeling a stronger bite. "I love when you bite me…"

"I know…" Kili replied with hazy eyes and pulled him into the house. They were in the middle of a very heated kissing session when the phone startled them.

"It's mom." Fili wanted to hang up, but suddenly a different emotion reached him. "Mom what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Kili." She told him. He passed the phone to Kili with a very surprised face.

"Kili, I'm in a lot of trouble and I really need your help, can you please come to the Big Bom?" Dis sounded desperate. Kili glanced at Fili, both of them could feel the worry and strain in Dis.

"Let's go!" Fili grabbed Kili's car keys.

"We're on our way!" Kili told her and hung up.

"Do you really think we can manage?" Hali one of the waiters was pestering Dis about the restaurant. The restaurant was in an uproar, from early morning Dis was trying to get the staff to work properly but without the chef there was no way it could work, and despite Dis's cooking talent she wasn't skilled enough to pull it off.

"We'll have help soon." Dis told her coldly.

"You'd better be right!" Joli one of three other waiters added with a grin.

"Hey mom what's going on?" Fili asked entering the restaurant. The waiters gasped with delight seeing the handsome boyfriend follow him. They all were thrilled with the idea, Fili has always been considered one of the most handsome boys in town, and the news he was gay and his boyfriend moved in with him caused an uproar.

"Hi I'm Joli!" The beautiful black haired waitress immediately approached the tall dark haired boy following Fili.

"Kili! I'm so happy to see you!" Dis grabbed his hands and hugged him. "I need you in the kitchen, Bombur had to go to hospital his wife is in critical condition!"

"Why not close the restaurant?" Fili asked with a smirk.

"This is their only income, we just cannot close the restaurant!" Dis scolded him.

"So you want Kili to take over the kitchen?" Fili asked with a huge grin.

"He's the only person in town who has experience in a professional kitchen, he's phenomenal." Dis told him with a smile.

"And he has trouble saying no to you…" Fili noticed.

"I'll gladly help." Kili told her with a smile, and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

"You really have some experience?" Holi asked in a slightly flirtations tone.

"He's fantastic!" Fili told her and in a swift gesture kissed Kili in front of the three young waitress.

 _You don't have to mark me as your territory…_ Kili noticed.

 _Just for the record so that they don't forget!_ Fili replied.

"Show me the menu." Kili told Dis with a smile.

"You should taste the tomato sauce!" Sorin one of the sous chefs brought a pot to the new chef.

Kili carefully sniffed it and mixed it. "Smells great! Let's get to work!" He told the young chef putting on an apron.

"I'll handle it." Kili assured Dis with a smile.

"So what restaurant did you work at?" Tilly one of the sous chefs asked suspiciously.

"In the city." Kili told her curtly, he was focused on the menu. "Is the kitchen prepped?"

"We don't know what to start from." The young chef admitted.

"How long have you worked here?" Kili asked crossly.

"Two months." The girl named Tilly replied.

"Half a year." Sorin the other sous chef replied.

"Just fucking great!" Kili murmured. "Get the vegetables done, set the two soups and start baking the beef on low temperature."

"Hey love is there a chance I can get something for lunch?" Fili peaked into the kitchen.

"In ten minutes!" Kili yelled back at him with a grin.

"Where's the free lunch at today?!" Nori yelled from the main room.

"No free lunch or dinner today!" Dis scolded both Nori and Fili. "Sit down and order like normal people do!"

Kili swiftly gave orders in the kitchen, both sous chefs didn't feel enthusiastic, but the firm control was something they were used too. Soon when the orders started coming in, Kili proved to really know what he was doing.

"Kili could you come out for a moment?" Dis asked him with an unsure smile. "Bofur and Nori are making a scene… so to say."

"You can't fucking go around and…" Nori was yelling at Bofur. The three of them were sitting at a table and discussing loudly something.

"Hey honey!" Fili greeted him and pointed towards the extra chair.

"Everyone loves the food!" Joli took her chance to talk to Kili.

"Thanks!" Kili replied calmly taking Fili's hand. Everyone is the restaurant was glaring at their closeness.

Kili glared at the two wolves and vampire. "Keep it down a bit." He scolded all three of them. "If you two feel like fighting go somewhere else, I'm trying to work here!"

"It's not like you need to work! Like ever!" Bofur noticed with a grin.

"Bombur and his wife are in hospital worried about the pregnancy and baby, so I just have to do this." Kili told them.

"Because you're the only one who can." Fili noticed.

"Precisely!" Kili kissed him before going back to the kitchen.

"Hey boy! Long time no see!" Gloin came up to their table. He glanced at the vampire verily.

"Where is your… friend?" Gloin asked in a tense voice.

"He's cooking in Bombur's place. Bombur is with Mathilda in hospital." Fili explained.

"That's kind of him to help out." Gloin noticed dully.

"That's one of the…?" A woman from a wolf related family began whispering with someone.

"You see what I mean?" Nori gasped at Bofur.

"A beehive." Bofur noticed.

"More than that." Fili added.

"Hey how's it going?!" Ketri came up to them, Fili could easily tell Kili's mental imprint was still working, the young man surprisingly nice and polite. "So where is your boyfriend?" He asked politely.

"He's the one cooking tonight." Fili explained.

"That's so cool!" Ketri was so nice it was difficult to bear.

They stayed on longer, listening to the gossip and chatter in the restaurant. Some especially the older village people were contenting. Some targeted their relationship, some gossiped about Bombur having too many kids, some clearly talking about the unsaid of what his boyfriend was. There was also a firm voicing of separating the odd color people from the dark colored "pure" native ones.

"The shit around here is surprising bitter considering this should be tight close nit community." Bofur noticed with spite. "I'm not sure this is really a nice place to live."

"Are you trying to bail out?" Nori asked in a tense whisper.

"Never in your lifetime!" Bofur took his hand not caring they were in public. The crowd gasped and went silent, and then restarted gossiping yet again.

"This is actually pretty funny!" Fili chuckled. "So you two are making it official?" He glanced at their joint hands.

"More than that actually." Nori added with a happy grin. "We were waiting for your party to announce it."

"Please do tell, before I ask Kili to get it out of your brain." Fili told them with a dreamy smile.

"Dain and Frerin gave me permission to settle here on the same conditions Kili got." Bofur finally told him.

"So we're officially announcing at your birthday to both our families." Nori told him hesitantly.

"You wanted to add more?" Fili noticed.

"We're getting married." Nori split the news.

 _They are not fucking getting married before us!_ Kili scolded Fili.

"It seems Kili is pissed with that declaration!" Fili began laughing.

"Why?" Bofur was clearly worried.

"I just had to listen to a whole berate under the title 'They are not fucking getting married before us!'"Fili told them with a smirk. "One advice if you don't want Kili to hate your asses keep us informed on the topic. So what are your plans later?"

"We're going to build our own place on Barim's land in the forest." Nori admitted.

"Good location! Quiet and secluded." Fili remarked with a smirk. "You're both nature lovers." He joked lightly.

"Keep your nose to yourself!" Bofur laughed.

"Believe me I try… It's Kili who is the snoop." Fili told them with a mean smirk.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Borin yelled at them from the entrance. He and Farin were guiding four kids with them. Moli, Dainy, Rili and Hain.

"So where is the rest of the family?" Fili asked with a serious grin.

"Mom is still critical, so dad is staying there. Nobur and Tabur are staying around so they can take care of both of them, dad is panicking even more than mom." Borin explained with a sad grin. "We decided to stop by the way home to make sure Dis is doing okay."

"Everything is just great!" Dis showed up with a huge smile.

"If you're here then who's cooking?" Moli the twelve year old red head girl asked curiously.

"Kili is." Dis told them shortly. The younger kids gasped with excitement.

"That's fantastic! He's as good as dad!" Farin noticed with a huge smile.

"Sit down all of you I bet you didn't eat any dinner." Dis told them firmly. "I'll get Kili to make you something delicious."

"Hey how are you guys?!" Kili glanced from the kitchen and came over to children. He hugged Farin and Borin. "Fili tell them, it will make them feel better." He told his mate.

"Tell us what?" Borin glanced at Fili.

"Everything is going to be fine." Fili told them.

"You're sure?" Farin looked at him with a shy smile.

"I'm sure." Fili added.

"Thank Mahal!" Borin finally felt relieved.

"I'm going to make you something special, all of you sit down and relax. I'm going to handle the restaurant until needed." Kili assured them with a calm smile.

"You're the best!" Farin grabbed Kili in a strong hug, and Borin and the kids hugged him as well.

"Let me get back to work, or those two will burn your dinner!" He told the kids with a shy smile. Fili could see the happiness radiate from his mate, as if Kili finally felt needed and fully accepted for who he was and what he was.

"That boy has the purest heart possible." Dis whispered to Fili as Kili was going back into the kitchen. "He's phenomenal, nothing like I thought his kind to be."

"He's always been special." Bofur noticed with a smile. "Meeting you Fili was the best thing that ever happened in his life. And mine as well." He smiled at the wolves, and especially at his mate. Nori took his hand and held on tightly.

When Kili returned Tilly and Sorin were clearly very worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked them looking at the kitchen.

"Nothing…" Tilly looked down but he could easily tell she was scared.

"You're worried about something…" He told them with a smirk. "I'm good at reading people."

"We heard some gossip about you…" Sorin decided to confront him.

"What kind of gossip?" Kili asked trying to be friendly.

"We both come from wolf families." Sorin told him in a firm voice. "We've been observing you since you came in today. So we know what it means." Tilly was clearly scared and looking away.

"I mated one of your pack, doesn't that count for something?" Kili asked gently. "Or are you more worried I would take your jobs away from you?"

The way Tilly looked at him, Kili knew he had the right idea even without going into their heads.

"I'm not planning to work here. I'm just here until Bombur comes back. I've already got a job." Kili told them with a smile and began reading out the new orders.

"What do you do?" Sorin glanced at him surprised with the open attitude of the vampire.

"I'm a game programmer." Kili smiled. Both of the chefs glanced at him surprised. Later they just did as instructed and began cooking again.

The next few days Kili stayed at the restaurant and managed everything. Borin and Farin would help as much as possible, but none of them inherited the cooking talent. Only ten year old Dainy was showing some talent, but she was way too young to go and cook full time in the kitchen.

Fili would stay around with Narvi who was working on his laptop. Nori and Bofur decided to go to town for a few days to talk with Thorin about their plans.

Four days after Dis called in Kili for help, Mathilda finally gave birth to their ninth child, a girl who they called Keli, clearly hinting to Kili's name. Bombur joked that they would never be able to make in to the end of the pregnancy without the soothing though their business was well taken care of, and their children were fed and safe. The fifth day Bombur officially came back to work, with his wife at home tending to their youngest child.


	30. Chapter 30

Later Fili and Kili focused on the party, lots of things had to be organized, Dis was helping to her best ability. They decided to make a garden party, after Fili assured them the weather would be fine. Borin and Farin showed up much earlier and helped out with the tables and chairs. Narvi hung lights and prepared the barbecue, while Kili and Dis were trying to organize the food and kitchen.

"Hey!" Mathilda called from the driveway. "We brought food!" She yelled into the house.

"You didn't have to!" Dis went out to meet her.

"Oh but we did!" Mathilda assured her. Her daughters Dainy and Moli were already unpacking the food for the party. "Bombur prepared just as much as we expect the wolves to eat!" She laughed happily, she reached into the car and gently lifted her youngest daughter. "Bombur is coming in our second car with the other kids." She informed Dis with a smile.

"Mom did you bring in the fancy candles?" Borin asked her with a smile.

"In the back of the truck!" She told him and went into the house.

"What candles?" Fili asked with a smirk.

"You'll see, get back to your work!" Moli scolded the older man with a grin.

"Hey it's my party!" Fili yelled back at the teenager.

"Whatever!" She smiled at him cockily.

"We have less than half an hour, so start moving!" Dainy told her older sister with a grin, and walked passed them carrying a tray.

"Girls help me set the tables!" Dis called in both girls to help her.

"Put the plates on the tables over there." Dis instructed Borin and Farin.

"Smells great!" Moli praised Kili as she went into the kitchen.

"What did you put in this?" Dainy glanced at the soup Kili prepared.

"You'll tell me later when you taste it." He joked. "Cut the vegetables for the barbecue, if you have the time."

The girls quickly grabbed knives and Moli was a bit too quick. Kili immediately senses the blood. Mathilda looked startled as the vampire moved towards the girl, but gasped with relief as he began washing and dressing the fresh wound. _Fili tell Farin to come here now._ He told his mate firmly.

"Hey Fili said you need me." Farin came into the kitchen.

"You should drive Moli home. She has a fresh wound on her hand." Kili told him.

"And you don't trust your guests?" Farin glanced at him verily.

"I trust them, but avoiding temptation is best for everyone." Kili replied.

 _Nothing bad is going to happen around almost twenty wolves._ Fili noticed.

"I don't want to go home!" Moli told Kili with tears in her eyes.

 _Are you sure everything will be fine?_ Kili asked grimly.

 _Positive._ Fili replied.

"Fili says you can stay, but please don't go anywhere alone and stay near me." Kili told her.

"Fine." Moli looked up to him with tension in her eyes, as if finally the idea she would spend the evening at a vampire party with a fresh wound hit her.

"Is anyone here?" Bilbo called from the front door. "I brought cake!" He told them carrying a big parcel and placing it on the table.

"It's great to see you!" Dis hugged him. "So how do you like the house?"

"It's beautiful, but I never expected anything less from Kili's artistic taste." Bilbo kindly admitted. "Do you need any help? Or would you prefer for me to go out and make sure the wolves and vampires won't rage a battle in the back yard?"

"The latter please!" Dis smiled at him.

"As you command Madam." Bilbo made a slight bow and rushed into the garden.

"Come on it's time to join the party!" Dis pushed Kili out of the kitchen. "This might be Fili's birthday – but it'll be better if you actually spend the rest of the evening by his side." She kissed Kili on the cheek and forcefully pushed him out. "We'll handle the rest."

"I see you got kicked out of the kitchen…" Bilbo saw Kili follow him. "It's so good to see you." He hugged the vampire.

"It's great to see you too." Kili led Bilbo into the garden.

"Kili!" Thorin smiled seeing him and embraced him warmly.

"Uncle!" Kili hugged him, but the thoughts of his visions were still at the back of his mind. _Don't think about it now, we'll talk to him tomorrow and in private. Everything is going to be fine as long as you don't think about it now…_ Fili whispered to his mate.

"What a dump!" Tauriel came from the car with a loud exclamation.

"What is a rat doing in our dump?" Kili taunted back with ease.

"We're bringing rat gifts for the birthday dog!" Tauriel told him and with a smile gave Fili a nicely wrapped present.

"Why that you." Fili smiled at her politely.

"I'm planning to kill you both for getting that bear to move in with Legolas…" She spoke in a menacing vice. "He smells even worse than these dogs…"

 _I see they are getting along just as we predicted._ Kili prompted.

 _Just as I predicted…_ Fili commented.

"Happy birthday!" Beorn showed up from the car and hugged both the birthday boy and the vampire.

"So are you managing fine with Legolas?" Kili asked in whisper.

"He's really nice, for a vampire." Beorn whispered back to him.

"That's a relief." Fili whispered to them.

"Where is the birthday wolf?" Nori yelled from the driveway.

"We got dog treats!" Bofur followed him and placed a plate with cookies on the table.

"You actually cooked something?" Fili asked Nori surprised.

"How do you think the three of us managed all those years?" Nori just winked. "I just never let it slip not to ruin my reputation!" He hugged Fili tightly and handed a small box to him.

With more people showing up the atmosphere was wavering. There were outbursts of friendliness followed by uneasy moments of silence as the wolves were slowly facing Kili's vampire friends. Both groups were behaving politely, but the wolves felt a bit overwhelmed with the number of vampires. They had an idea the coven was large, but this was beyond their imagination. Thorin, Bifur, Bofur, Dwalin and Balin were the main group, but they were followed by family turned in the eighteenth century Bard, Sigrid, Bain and Tilda. Then a representation from Thranduil's coven Tauriel, Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan showed up, and from Théoden's coven Eowyn along with her husband Faramir and brother Eomer.

"It's really nice for you to invite us." Eowyn approached the hosts warmly. Fili could feel her gentleness and kindness.

"We understand this is a mile stone in the contacts of our covens with the tribe and we really appreciate it." Faramir her husband added.

"Are we going to see the wolves?" Tilda asked impatiently. She was one of the youngest vampires, turned barely after her fifteenth birthday and cursed to be a teenager forever.

"Nah, today is a night for party!" Kili told her and grabbed her and forced her to dance with him. He winked to Fili doing that.

"Great party!" Frerin got his chance to come up to Fili, without the vampire next to him.

"I'm really happy we made it to this day." Fili told him warmly.

"And I'm very happy you're going to stay in the village, even if that means you staying with your vampire." Frerin added. "These vamps don't seem all that bad."

"They are not bad." Fili confirmed.

"We've agreed for Bofur to settle here with Nori." Frerin told him.

"I guessed as much." Fili smiled to him. "What's with Ori moving into Dain's house, and Dain moving in with you?"

"We're back together." Frerin told him curtly. "And Ori is taking care of Dain's house."

"Sounds there is a lot more to it." Fili dully noticed.

"Not today." Frerin knew there was no point in hiding the truth any longer.

"When the vampires leave." Fili told him curtly.

"Tomorrow." Frerin told him and walked away back to Dain.

 _Tomorrow is going to be a difficult day… Full of serious talking with our elders._ Fili told Kili using their bond.

 _I can't wait!_ Kili noticed both worried and enthusiastic.

"Dear guests!" Dain called everyone's attention. "Today is a day very important in our tradition, normally it is the twenty first birthday when most of us take on what we truly are. I am proud to inform all of you that Fili has already achieved that transformation." The wolves clapped with enthusiasm. "But today is not only a celebration in Fili's name! Today marks a new beginning for all of us." He raised his glass looking at the gathered vampires. "To new friends!"

"To new friends!" Everyone followed, and those who had drink in their hands drank.

"Enough with tradition!" Dain announced. "We have several more announcements to make!" He smiled at the gathered people. "Today during the council meeting, we the council have made several decisions influencing us all. First of all, I'm happy to say Kili has finished his trial period. During the last weeks he proved to be honest and trustworthy, so he is entitled to live here as long as he may please." Everyone began clapping, Fili was overjoyed clearly that was the best present he could get. "But that's not all! Secondly, Bofur Kili's friend has been granted the same trial period but we all know it's more of a formality than necessity. So we gladly welcome a second vampire into our community!" Nori and Bofur hugged each other. "From what I understand we're all going to meet soon yet again, because two weddings are due to take place in the nearest future!" Fili smiled at Dain, he asked the old wolf to announce it, because in his voice it would sound much better.

"But that's not all!" Dain smirked at the gathered people. "With Frerin we came to an accord that it is time to let the younger generation take flight. Fili you will spend the next half a year preparing to take the role of pack leader under Frerin's guidance, and if proven worthy you will take command of the pack with the following year." The wolves were in shock, everyone glanced at Fili who was clearly very surprised. "That is if you feel up to the responsibility." Dain added.

"Of course he is!" Kili replied swiftly. "He's just in shock!"

"For most of you it might be unclear, but I've been preparing Ori to take the role of Council Leader ever since he proved to be the smartest young wolf in the pack. The next half a year you'll officially be a council member, and if proven worthy he will take my role as well." Dain made the last announcement.

"But…" The young wolf was starting at him completely puzzled. "I'm not leading material!"

"It's not about leading, it's about thinking and using your head!" Dain smirked at him. "And we all know you have plenty where that comes from."

"We'll all be there to support you if needed and to advise you." Gloin assured the young wolf.

"There are other more worthy wolves…" Ori was clearly lost.

"No, in my eyes there will never be a more worthy wolf than my own son." Dain told him in a sudden spur of tenderness.

"What?" Nori glanced at the old wolf. Dori glared at him with a huge weight in his eyes.

"Don't blame him." Frerin got in between them and the older wolf. "It's my fault."

"I see I managed to ruin the party…" Dain gasped uneasily.

"No!" Fili went up to him. "You just made some things clear and fixed a lot of things. We'll talk more about that particular issue tomorrow." He told them.

"Now I believe it's time for cake!" Dis yelled trying to ease the tension among the wolves.

"May I say something?" Thorin stood up firmly and went up to the wolves.

"Of course!" Fili told him.

"I have known about the tribe ever since we settled here centuries ago, and today I have a feeling fate placed us in near proximity. We will gladly call you friends, and we will gladly support you in any matter which may arise in the future. Any wolf may ask us for help, and will receive it. I personally will gladly advise the new leaders and support any matter in the future." Thorin spoke to everyone gathered with ease. His special powers gently eased the tension among wolves, Fili glanced at him, but nodded in agreement.

"That is very kind of you!" Dain shook the vampire's hand.

"As is you welcoming us here. For centuries we have been treated as filth, and the warmth my people found in your people is unprecedented." Thorin shook the wolf's hand tightly.

Thorin pulled Dain along with him towards Balin where Ori was standing with Farin.


	31. Chapter 31

"I think the two of you should talk in private." Thorin gently suggested, and pushed both wolves towards the house. Nori and Dori noticed at the smart maneuver Thorin did, but there was no way they could intervene.

Ori followed Dain with a low head, but he knew he had no choice.

"So it that true?" Ori asked in a shaking voice. "Are you really my father?" He was on the verge of crying.

"I am." Dain made it short. "I'm sorry."

"Are you sorry for abandoning me, or for being my father?" Ori asked with spite in his voice.

"I never abandoned you, and I'm not sorry for being your father. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, if it was only my choice I would have told you ages ago." Dain tried to explain to the crying wolf.

"Then whose choice was it?" Ori's voice was bitter.

"Frerin forbid me to acknowledge you as my son." Dain spoke with pain in his voice. "He couldn't forgive me for what happened between your mom and me, and you're the reason we weren't together for the last twenty-four years."

Ori looked at him clearly in pain.

"I love you. I always have, the day you came over as a teenager to ask me to teach you the old languages of the tribe, I realized how big a mistake I made by not having you fully in my life." Dain spoke with pain in his voice. "You are my son, my only child ever, and you are special to me." He reached out and the boy hesitantly accepted the embrace.

"That's why you paid for my studies?" Ori asked in a shaking voice. "That's why you insisted I move into your house?"

"I would have paid for your studies either way." Dain told him. "You're special, you're smart and strong. Being my son makes you even more special in my eyes. I'm very sorry for not being there for you for many years."

"I need some time alone." Ori spoke in a breaking voice.

"I'll always be there if you need me." Dain assured his son yet again, and after wiping his tears he left him.

Ori rushed upstairs into one of the bedroom, he threw himself onto the bed and cried.

 _Do you think Ori will be fine?_ Kili asked his mate.

 _As fine as he'll ever be about it. It hit him pretty badly. He loved Dain as an idol, and finding out he is his father changed a lot of things._ Fili replied.

 _But you have to admit Thorin played it well._ Kili spoke warmly.

 _He was great!_ Fili admitted. _That makes me wonder, but we'll talk about that tomorrow._

 _Tomorrow._ Kili replied.

Eomer and Faramir approached Fili with smirks on their faces.

"What are you two up to?" Fili asked unsure of himself.

"We heard a rumor and we were wondering if it's true." Eomer spoke calmly.

"What kind of a rumor?" Fili asked but he already knew what they were referring to.

"That you are Kili's only weakness especially when you get drunk…" Faramir noticed with a smirk. "And for that reason both of us will keep you away from Legolas and Tauriel who have plotted to test it."

Fili glanced at the vampires surprised with their idea. "I'd enjoy your company." He admitted with a grin and allowed Faramir to pull him towards his wife Eowyn.

Dwalin was glancing towards the house. He liked the small wolf from the first day, he was kind, he was calm and he was extremely cute. Contrary to Bofur the smell did not bother him that much, and the small wolf was always polite and helpful. He was amazed with the innocence in the wolf, as if he was still a child, pure and inexperienced. The way the boy found out the old wolf was his father was difficult to say the least.

"You should go to him…" Kili hung on his shoulder for a moment and whispered to him. "He trusts you."

Dwalin looked at his friend surprised with the initiative. "You think so?"

"I think you can help him deal with it." Kili told him again and gently pushed him towards the house.

 _You're playing matchmaker my dear leech…_ Fili whispered to him warmly.

 _They just need a gentle nudge into the right direction._ Kili replied and moved towards Bombur and his family.

"You know what Kili, you need to tell me that recipe of your for cranberry sauce, my customers keep asking about it!" Bombur smiled at the vampire warmly.

"I don't have the exact recipe, I just play it by ear. So why don't I come in on Thursday and show you?" Kili proposed.

 _Book a table for me and our friends._ Fili immediately added.

"Actually I've missed working in the kitchen, I was thinking since Dainy asked me to teach her around the kitchen, I'd like to regularly drop by and teach her." Kili told the surprised family. "That is if you don't mind."

"That's a great idea!" Mathilda noticed. "Dainy and Rili are the only ones with a drive towards cooking, so if you help out by teaching the kids a bit, it would be great!"

"I was thinking, we could take over the kitchen one day a week." Kili suggested shyly. "So that Bombur could spend more time with you and the youngest."

"I don't know what to say." Bombur looked at the vampire in shock. "We can't really afford a new chef…" His voice was trembling with emotion.

"Who said anything about hiring me? I prefer to do it more on a freelance basis." Kili told them with a grin.

"We'd love that!" Borin replied before his parents could refuse. "Actually we'd all love to learn more, so that we could help our family more."

"Let's call it Kitchen Experiment evening!" Farin replied.

"So book a table for the wolves, and let's start next week!" Kili told them with a huge smile.

"Are you okay?" Dwalin gently asked the sobbing little wolf. Ori was clutching a pillow and laying on his side.

"Not really." The boy relied. "Leave me alone please!" He could take anyone's presence but not that vampire's. He was so tall and strong, he would never cry. Ori felt so weak and pathetic. He felt lost and the presence of the one person who allured him could only bring trouble and make him embarrass himself.

The vampire closed the door and the small wolf thought he had left him. A deeper sobbed escaped his mouth. Then he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. He nearly jumped off the bed surprised.

"Being alone is not always a good thing." The vampire calmly told him and sat on the bed next to the small wolf. "I know everything of being alone. I was alone for many years thinking I've lost everything in my life. My family, my home, my profession. After I became what I am now, I thought my life was over, I thought there was no place for me. I abandoned everything and everyone. I roamed by night trying to hide what I was. Until I met Thorin. He gave me a chance, he talked me into trying his training. He was strong, and he proved I could be strong as well. But the idea that I was alone was always there." Dwalin paused for a moment. "Years later I learnt that my brother never stopped searching for me, that he always felt I was somewhere and he felt the need to find me. The day he saw me, looking exactly the same as the day when I became a monster, and he was already frail and old, he proved I was wrong. I never lost anything, nor my humanity, nor my family. Balin accepted me for what I was, and he convinced Thorin he wanted to be turned just to spend the rest of eternity with me. Do you know what's funny? He is the younger brother, there used to be a twelve year difference between us, now he seems to be the older one." Dwalin gently patted the wolf's shoulder.

"I understand the connection you have with your brothers, but you can have the same now with your father. From what I understand he has always been there for you, he has always supported you in any way possible. And today he officially made you his son, and gave you more than any son could ask for." Dwalin paused as Ori moved to face him. "Today he made you his heir, he proved you are worthy to be called his son and to take his place on the council. It should be a reason for joy, not for crying." The vampire gently brushed away tears from the wolf's cheek. The wolf didn't say anything, he just reached out and hugged the vampire closely and who sobbed yet again.

"I'm so stupid…" Ori gasped with emotion. "You must think that I'm pathetic and weak…"

"There is no shame in crying." Dwalin gently brushed his back. "And you will never be pathetic and weak. You are smart and strong. You are special." The vampire spoke with conviction in his voice.

"Do you really think so?" Ori looked up to him with hope in his eyes. Dwalin could only think the boy looked cute with the slightly red cheeks and eyes.

"You're beautiful…" Dwalin whispered just before his lips met the lips of the small wolf. He gently pulled away from the innocent wolf. "Let's go and have a great time!" He urged the wolf to get up. "It's time to celebrate! You finally have a father!"

"You're right! I do have a father. A father I could only be proud of!" Ori realized for the first time.

"Are you okay?" Nori asked as Dwalin was leading Ori back to the garden.

"He's fine!" Dwalin told him with a smirk and continued to guide the small wolf to his father.

Dain looked at Ori surprised he returned to the party, but when the small wolf launched at him and hugged him tightly, he could only exchange the embrace with all his strength. He glanced at the tall vampire who led the wolf back to him, and nodded with a smile.

"Have you ever drank whiskey?" He asked him son with a smirk. "I think it's time to celebrate!"

"I can try…" Ori mumbled with a shy smile.

The vampires were slowly leaving when the wolves began drinking. Somehow the idea that you had to watch someone else get drunk and being unable to drink yourself put them a bit off. Dwalin stayed around to keep an eye on Ori, while Bofur never left Nori's side. Soon most of the wolves were fairly intoxicated, and they began singing old tribal songs and dancing.

 _You look funny!_ Kili scolded his mate. _And if you get a hangover I'll kill you!_

 _No hangovers! I'm barely drunk…_ Fili replied.

 _Last time it was just a few beers, so now you're like super drunk…_ Kili replied evilly. _If you get us a hangover I'm going to fuck you as a wolf.._ He threatened.

 _I'd like to see you try…_ Fili taunted back.

 _Tomorrow we've got important things to deal with, so no more drinking or I'll break all the bottles!_ Kili informed him dully.

 _Crystal clear…_ Fili replied grimly.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning Kili got up early to clean up, only to see Dwalin and Bofur already cleaning.

"Do you have a headache yet?" Bofur sniggered at his friend.

"Not yet, but he's still asleep." Kili replied bitterly.

"You'd better set up some pain killers and water for him." Dwalin commented with a grin.

"How are things between you and the small wolf going?" Kili asked curiously.

"None of your fucking business." The tall vampire replied grimly.

"Since my mate is going to be pissed off if you fuck his little brother, I do believe it's our business." Bofur grinned widely.

"No." Dwalin spoke strongly. "That's all you're going to hear from me."

Kili just glanced at Bofur and winked. Bofur smiled back and nodded.

"It was a great party!" Bilbo startled them.

"Let me help as well…" Beorn showed up soon after Bilbo.

The five of them cleaned up the yard and house in no time.

"Hey!" Fili asked gently.

"Did you take the painkillers?" Kili demanded.

"Yup! You don't need to shield yourself this time, my head seems fine." Fili added dryly.

"Good! I was pissed off last time." Kili slowly breathed in and pulled down the defense he had set up.

"With who are we starting from Frerin or Thorin?" Fili asked his mate worried.

"We're starting from unpacking your presents…" Kili mumbled and led Fili to the dining room table now stashed with presents.

"Help me…" Fili gasped and threw a box at Kili. "Where is your present?"

"That one." Kili pointed towards a bit parcel on the ground along the wall.

"Can I unpack it?" Fili smiled.

"Just do it." Kili helped him move the parcel.

"It's my portrait!" Fili gasped with surprise seeing him in wolf form in the forest next to the stream. "It's beautiful! When did you find the time to paint it?"

"I've been sneaking out a bit at night…" Kili admitted with a shy smile.

"I love you!" Fili pulled Kili closer ignoring they had an audience.

"Where are you going to hang it?" Bilbo asked with a smile.

"Next to that Van Goyen painting!" Fili demanded.

Later they unpacked the other parcels, finding several good books, a new mobile phone, some fancy decorations for the house, beautiful candles in the shape of wolves from the local art shop and many other things.

After serving breakfast to the half dead wolves lurking around Kili grabbed Fili hand and led him outside. They walked a bit towards the forest only to find Thorin resting on a bench overlooking the village.

"You both wanted to talk with me." He noticed impassively.

"Who is Smaug?" Kili asked sitting down next to his leader.

"He's the vampire that turned you." Thorin did not elaborate.

"I know that, but who is he?" Kili asked in a deep voice. "And why did you block my memories?"

"I blocked you so that you could live a normal life, those memories were too painful." Thorin replied after a long moment. "I guess when you two connected your powers collided and gave in-depth results." He glanced at both of them.

"He deserves to know the answer." Fili noticed. "Why did he call him a Durin?"

"So you both dug up his deepest memories." Thorin noticed looking away into the distance.

"Smaug is probably the oldest vampire alive. Some say he might even be several thousands years old. No one knows where he comes from." Thorin told them. "He's pure evil, insane with hunger and paranoid with obsessions. One day many millennia ago a fortune teller told him his future, and in the prophecy said that a son of Durin will end his life, since then he has been hunting for people who he called Durins."

"So it's just him being paranoid?" Kili asked hesitantly.

"No, it's not." Fili immediately noticed.

"No, it's not." Thorin agreed. "Durin is an old Celtic last name, used by the Kings of Old." He slowly told them. "I have never used it as my own, but my father, grandfather and his father before him have. I was born like this, I could see plots and schemes. When my family was killed, my father along my grandfather, I ceased using the last name knowing it would bring danger upon those closest to me." Thorin explained.

"Why did he call Kili a Durin?" Fili asked in a strained voice.

"Because by blood he is a Durin. That's why he has special powers." Thorin explained.

"Go on." Fili demanded firmly.

"Smaug killed most of my family. I was young and I fled. Later I found a vampire who had no idea Smaug was hunting for me and using my powers I orchestrated him into turning me into a vampire." Thorin explained. "Being an immortal vampire would give me more power to face him, and take revenge for the death of my kin."

"And where does Kili fit into this?" Fili asked surprised.

"He's the last of my kin. I had a sister, her name was Dis, just like your mother." Thorin glanced at Fili with a strange glare. "She looks a lot like her as well, she's a lot like her too. Anyway my sister married into a family called Luin, and moved with her husband to Breton . Her husband was a medic, and he was learning there from an expert French monk. I lost track of her, but later her daughter moved to the Blue Mountains in Ireland, and her second daughter married again and stayed in France."

"The Blue Mountains?" Fili gasped with realization.

"The moment I found Kili I knew he was related to me. He looked a lot like my father and my sister. He must have been a descendent of my sister's daughter who stayed in France. Smaug has been hunting for our family, he killed the Breton part of the family, he almost killed Kili. Later I tried to track down the Irish part of the family, but they disappeared in thin air." Thorin slowly told them the story.

"Because they had moved to American as one of the first settlers… They settled in Erebor because old Fali Luin had a vision this would be a safe haven for the family." Fili gasped adding the facts together.

"I realized as much the moment I met you." Thorin told him. "You might not look anything like my kin, but there is something in your face, something in your powers which suggest you might be related to me and my kin."

"So in fact you are my uncle?" Kili gasped surprised. "And in fact Fili is a distant relation as well?"

"I'm more like your maternal great-great uncle." Thorin added. "And you two are very distantly related. But in fact yes, we all are blood related."

"We have to talk to Ori, Frerin and Dain." Fili suddenly realized. "My powers tell me they know more than anyone else about the topic."

"I'm not sure that is wise." Thorin told him.

"His instincts are always right." Kili dryly commented. "Let's go to Dain's house."

Fili pulled out his phone and called Frerin to meet them there.

Ori was extremely surprised they came over, but when Dain and Frerin arrived and all of them sat down it slowly unfolded why they met.

"If what you say is true that means we're all family." Dain looked at them.

"You don't seem surprised." Fili noticed grimly.

"And I'm not." Dain added with a smirk. "I knew you would show up one day. Fali had predicted it."

"Why don't I know anything about it?" Frerin looked at his mate with surprise.

"It's one of the biggest secrets of the Luin family." Dain spoke slowly. "You're not a Luin." He added. "How far did you get into her diary?" Dain asked Ori.

"Only a few pages, the dialect is strange and her writing is horrible." Ori admitted.

"Get it." Dain told him curtly. "I guess you both know Cumbrian?"

"That's the language of our family." Thorin admitted.

When Ori returned with the book he placed it between Thorin and Kili on the table. Thorin just crossed his brows not recognizing the writing at all. But Kili looked at it hungrily.

"You can read it?" Fili gasped.

"Of course I can!" Kili pulled the diary closer. "It's Cumbrian but written in runes. My mother taught me how to read them."

"Will you please?" Dain asked. "It took me centuries to make out just bits and pieces."

Kili nodded and began reading and translating. Some entries were boring, about ordinary everyday issues. Some were incomprehensible visions of hidden dangers and prophecies.

"She was a loon…" Fili commented dryly after Kili translated one more crazy fragment about the future. Ori was frantically writing everything down.

"She proved to be right many times." Dain added seriously.

"No one shall be named Kili, for we already have a Kili in our midst. He has been born, reborn, dead and undead. The son of Durin with immense powers shall be what we fear most, and along the other lost son of Durin he will arrive one day on our doorstep. As friend or foe I do not know." Kili felt shivers reading out loud the fragment about himself. "After him death will follow, our greatest enemy awake once more, and in fire he will bring death to all in his way. With claws we will fight, with spite we will bite, and I pray some will survive, for if our family lives on good will prevail."

"Her style and riddles are horrible!" Frerin gasped.

"She was an old soothsayer what did you expect!" Fili gasped feeling the message drill into his soul.

"The wolf is strong, and the golden wolf stronger than them all. If the Durins united they will find the heart of the mountain, and the heart of the mountain will find its king. And when the King Under the Mountain shall be again, darkness will no longer fall upon our people. The King lives, half dead, his heart stone cold and frozen. But he lives on and will live an eternity." Kili kept reading but he went silent when he saw Thorin's face.

"What does that mean?" Fili asked sensing the change in Thorin.

"I'm not sure, but there was a legend about the heart of the mountain. It was said to be the most beautiful jewel ever found by our ancestors in the old mines. It was traditionally a token of the King." Thorin explained.

"And who was the last king who had this jewel?" Dain asked curiously.

"My great grandfather Thror." Thorin told them bitterly. "The chances anyone knows where it is… It's impossible to find."

"If Thror was the last to have it, that means you are next rightful King Under the Mountain." Ori noticed. "The question is – what Mountain?"

"Shkhara." Thorin replied. "The mine where the jewel was found was under Shkhara, and traditionally that was the mountain."

"Where the hell is that?" Frerin gasped.

"Georgia?" Ori asked unsure.

"How can it be in America?" Fili was also surprised.

"No, as in Georgia in Europe. It's a small country bordering with Russian in the Caucasus mountain range." Thorin slowly explained.

"What was our family doing there?" Kili asked surprised.

"We were never pure blood of any type." Thorin explained. "Our ancient ancestors were from the far east, and they mixed blood along the way. Georgia was just a stop, they settled in the mountain for some time, but later they ran way when the prophets foresaw Smaug's coming."

"Just fucking great!" Dain noticed. "There is no chance to find the blasted jewel. When was the last time you saw it?"

"I saw it twice as a child." Thorin admitted. "Almost eight hundred years ago." He added after a moment. "My grandfather wore it on his neck in battle defending our kin. I have no idea where it is, but if I could bet using my powers, I would dare say Smaug has it."

"He does." Fili focused his own abilities. "The heart of the mountain is in the mountain again." He told them feeling his instincts kick in.

"So the only chance to defeat this Smaug vampire is by breaking into a mountain in Georgia, not to mention Georgia as in some crazy Russian country on the border of Asia and Europe?" Dain asked with a smirk.

"For all we know we might be centuries away before Smaug finds us…" Frerin mumbled.

"Fali does not give a time span or any indication." Ori dully noticed.

"I think we have some time." Fili tried focusing his powers. "At least several months if not years."

"First good news today." Frerin mumbled again. "So what's the plan?"

"Kili and Ori should analyze the diary word by word." Dain spoke calmly. "We should get ready and research the enemy. Find out everything we can about that mountain, and about the crazy old vampire."

"We should backtrack the wildlings who attacked us, I have a feeling they are somehow connected." Thorin realized.

"I have the same feeling. Those might have been scouts, I have a feeling a person like him might target native Americans to get rid of a possible enemy. That's why the wildlings went from tribe after tribe killing those who had shape shifting abilities." Fili's powers gave him another hint.

"There is one more tribe I know of." Thorin added hesitantly.

"The polar bear tribe in Alaska?" Kili asked with a grin.

"What?" Frerin and Dain glared at the vampires.

"I have heard about one more group just like you – I think we should organize a joint party to go to Alaska and see if they are still there." Thorin told them.

"That's like finding a needle in a haystack! How the hell are you planning to search Alaska for a tribe of polar bears that might as well no longer exist?" Frerin noticed brutally.

"Easy." Fili added with a grin. "We take the vampires and let them find us."

"Then when they find us we can shift so they can see we are the same." Ori added enthusiastically. Dain glanced at his son surprised with the emotion on the calm boy's face.

"We'll both go." Fili spoke in his alpha tone.

"And you'll take Nori, Bofur and the bear Beorn." Thorin spoke surly.

"The bear might make it easier with other bears…" Dain noticed. "Do you think there is a chance there are other wolf tribes? Or perhaps coyote, cougar, bobcat or something else?"

"I heard rumors about cougars in South America." Thorin admitted after a moment.

"That would actually be easy to research!" Ori suddenly realized. "It would suffice to go through known Indian tribes and find those which worshiped animals. We have the wolf as our symbol, the Carrock had the bear. Maybe other tribes did the same!"

"And then one visit with a vampire and we would see a reaction!" Fili caught the idea.

"It seems we'll be cooperating on a wide scale." Frerin glanced at Thorin sternly. "Can we really trust you? Is there anything else you should tell us?"

"There is…" Fili realized flaring at Thorin.

"It's not Smaug alone we should fear, I've heard of two more vampires alike him, one is called Saruman and the other Gandalf." Thorin spoke in a low voice.

"Fili tell me. If we get rid of these vampires will it make a difference?" Dain asked their soothsayer.

"Yes. The world will change for many people. I can feel they killed and are killing. I can feel they are a threat to us, if they ever find about us." Fili said in a trembling voice. "Are you sure you killed all of the wild vampires?" He turned to Thorin feeling a faint impression something was off.

"We cannot guarantee that, we killed all we found." Thorin replied.

"There is a chance danger will come from that direction…" Fili noticed in a low voice.

"So that just means we're not waiting for months or years." Dain summed up. "You're leaving for Alaska tomorrow!"

"That kind of trip will cost…" Frerin mumbled.

"Money is not a matter." Thorin added grimly.

"Fine, I'm going as well." Dain told them. "And Ori is coming with me to do the research."

"And Dwalin will come along." Thorin added.

"Fine, I'll stay here and protect the tribe. We should mobilize everyone in the pack." Frerin told them clearly grim and worried.

"I'll contact all my friends, both here and in Europe and Asia. We'll get some to support us." Thorin told them confidently.

"It seems we won't be bored…" Frerin mumbled.

"I need my computer!" Ori ran towards his old home.

"I'm going to start lunch, we need to get everyone ready for the trip." Kili told Fili with a wide grin.

Thorin left after Kili leaving Dain and Frerin together.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Frerin asked.

"I'm sure we need to change something in the world, and this is a great first step." Dain told him and kissed him tenderly. "Let's make a difference. Let's use the powers we were gifted and make the world a better place."

"I hope we won't lose everything precious to us at the same time…" Frerin added gloomily.


	33. Chapter 33

Dain called in a extra council meeting the same afternoon, he made sure all the vampires still in the village were present as well. With Thorin they discussed how much to disclose to their families and friends. And they agreed to cut the story short.

"Dear friends." Dain began. "We have called you here to discuss an important issue. We have reasons to believe there is another tribe just like us living in Alaska, so a party will travel there to investigate." The room immediately speared the news and commented, people were clearly very enthusiastic and eager to find out more.

Dain raised his hand to silence the crowd. "But that is not all. Together with Thorin we came to the conclusion that there is still a risk for our people. The wild vampires which found their demise in our lands aren't the only wild vampires out there. We have to be alert more than ever, we have to keep our secret hidden more than ever. There are evil people out there and the last thing we need is bringing danger to our community."

"Is it wise to seek out the tribe in Alaska? Why do we care to find them?" One of the older council members asked in a grim tone.

"It might bring more understanding to what we are, and why we are like this." Dain told them firmly. "We must also consider they might not longer have the ability to transform like Beorn family. But there might be a few who still have the potential."

"I still think it's a bad idea!" Oin agreed with the older wolf.

"We have gathered here to alert you to the danger. We must be more careful than ever." Frerin stood up and stood next to Dain. "The decision has been made." He spoke in his strong alpha tone.

"It's good to see you both cooperating for a change." Gloin added in a weak voice. "We need to think what is best for the tribe, and if our leaders say this is important we should go along their plan."

"Why are the vampires here at this meeting if it is so important to keep us safe and in secret?" A normal council member asked surprised.

"These vampires are in fact our family." Dain told them with a smile. "It has been proven that both Kili and Thorin are related to the Luin family!" The crowd gasped and began cheering. "That's why Kili's name rhymes with Fili's, and so many other in our family."

The council later had to answer many questions and issues, but soon the gathering was receding. It had been decided that a group would lead to try to find the tribe in Alaska.

Kili later was frantically packing their things for the trip when Fili came to him and stopped him in the middle.

"I'm not sure you should go." He told his mate clearly worried.

"Why not?" Kili looked at him surprised.

"I fear you might be in danger, just like when Beorn showed up." Fili admitted and hugged his mate closer.

"Puppy, I know you worry a lot, but I'll be in no less danger than you." Kili told him bluntly. "And if you haven't realized yet, I'm no pushover."

"It's just you're too precious to me to risk your life for anything…" Fili gently kissed his neck and grabbed him tighter.

"Fili you're exaggerating…" Kili told him bluntly. "I can feel your powers just as much as I feel your thoughts, this is not based on any instinct or vision. And before you jump to conclusions saying you will not use me as bait to find the polar bears, let me tell you one thing. Of the two of us I'm still stronger." Kili looked him straight into his deep blue eyes, he saw Fili's surprised hearing that.

"I'm pretty strong." Fili told him bitterly.

"I'm still stronger. I'm much faster, and I have a lot of battle experience." Kili insisted. "Follow me." He pulled the wolf into the garden and into the forest. When they were out of sight he instructed Fili to take off his clothes.

When Fili was finally in wolf form, gently twitching his ears with anticipation, Kili told him what he had in mind.

"I'm not a fragile human, so maybe it's time you stop treating me like one." Kili insisted. "Try to bite me." He told him.

 _I'm not going to bite my mate!_ Fili told him in rage.

 _If you don't try to attack me we'll never know who is stronger._ Kili insisted.

 _I really don't care who is stronger, I just want you safe and with me forever!_ Fili told him with pain in his wolf voice.

 _Fine, we're not going to fight._ Kili gave in to the soft whine of the wolf. _But stop treating me like I'm breakable. I'm really physically endurable, much more than you. Dwalin keeps joking the wolf diet made me even stronger than before._

 _So at least I'm useful for that…_ Fili told him. _You protected me twice, next time I want to be the one protecting you._

 _Fili, I really don't need a nanny. I want you to be my lover, my partner, and not my mother…_ Kili spoke decisively.

 _Fine!_ Fili replied. _Can we go back home now?_

 _No! Let's race to the stream!_ Kili told him with a smirk and began running. He kept the pace slow so within a moment Fili was right next to him running alongside.

 _That was a lousy race…_ Fili noticed as they reached the stream in a calm pace.

Kili just looked at the wolf with a huge smile, and began dropping his clothes. _I really like it here…_ He smirked at the wolf and gently petted his ears.

 _What are you doing?_ Fili could feel his wolf go wild at the idea of his mate naked right next to him.

 _Provoking your wolf!_ Kili replied gently caressing the golden fur. He was standing next to the wolf, his body gently swaying into the beast.

 _If you continue this I'll lose control!_ Fili gasped with fear.

 _Maybe that's what I really wanted to do…_ Kili pressed his erection into the wolf, he put his head into the fur and inhaled the beloved scent.

 _Kili! You can't trust my wolf like this, I'm barely in control!_ Fili gasped in panic. He was scared for his mate if his wolf took over, and the primitive instinct dictating his feelings was overwhelming.

 _That's the idea! I'm no frail human, and I can't wait to finally have you as a wolf…_ Kili insisted and purred against the powerful beast.

The beast was delighted having his mate so close and so sexual. Kili was brushing against the powerful wolf, gently caressing his fur and nudging his head. He had little idea how this should work, and Fili's fear was there in the back of their joint minds. But he just felt like trying, even if it meant getting ripped in half being fucked by something bigger than him. Fili was too focused on their relation as if they were human, but both of them weren't human by any chance. Fili was a magnificent golden wolf, huge and alluring. Kili loved everything about Fili, his human form perfect and thrilling, but the wolf was another story altogether. As a wolf he was magnificent, he was the epiphany of Fili enhanced a hundred times. The smell tempting and much stronger than in human form. Even though it shouldn't be exciting, Kili felt attracted to the beast as much as he was attracted physically to Fili.

When the wolf gently nudged Kili with his nose and sniffed him, Kili felt shrives come down his spine. He knew the wolf could feel it, their mental bond always there and always connecting them. The same as he knew the wolf was slowly dominating. Fili was losing control of the wolf, and the primal instinct of the beast dreamt only of pushing Kili down into the forest cover and fucking him senselessly.

 _This is not going to work!_ Fili's last call reached Kili.

 _It will, this way or another…_ Kili gasped delighted as the wolf playfully licked his ass.

 _I'll hurt you…_ Fili kept whining.

 _I'm no human!_ Kili reminded him. _There is no way a little fucking could hurt me…_

 _It's going to be much more than just a little fucking…_ Fili insisted and tried keeping in control.

 _I want you to fill me!_ Kili told him. _I want to feel that powerful body press into me with all your strength!_

 _You're crazy!_ Fili realized.

 _Yes, I'm crazy because I mated my natural enemy, and I'm crazy because I want to be fucked by a wolf. So jump me!_ Kili insisted, and the wolf growled with thrill at the idea.

 _There is no fucking way this could work!_ Fili gasped with terror.

 _Your wolf doesn't agree with you…_ Kili mocked him picking up the wolf's luscious ideas.

Before they could say anything more the wolf made his move ignoring Fili's pleadings. Kili suddenly felt the warm tongue trace his back. Before he could say anything the wolf circled him and growled slightly as if expecting him to do something. Kili glanced at the wolf and gently reached for his tail. The beats growled as if warning him not to go that path.

Kili smirked and then felt a powerful nudge from behind. The wolf was clearly disappointed he didn't take the hint and he didn't comply. He gently smiled and in one swift move he circled the wolf and hugged his head.

"So you want it that way?" Kili mocked the wolf and in a swift move teased the wolf to follow him. "Catch me if you can!" He smiled and ran.

The wolf pounced and rushed after him, Kili turned around and found himself nearly crushed into a tree by the sheer mass of the beast. He laughed happily and circled the wolf yet again. He could hear the wolf growl displeased, so he gently patted his head.

"You're serious when it comes to sex?" Kili asked delighted hearing the wolf purr as he touched his head tenderly.

"So tell me how to do you want to do it?" Kili asked the wolf, and as a response he saw an fantasy of himself bareback on his knees.

"You're a fussy big thing…" Kili teased with wolf with delight. The wolf licked his erection in a swift move.

"You know I'm going to have to bite you?" Kili teased the beast, the wolf looked at him mockingly with Fili's deep blue eyes.

The wolf nudged him more powerfully this time, sending Kili to the ground. It's not that he couldn't avoid it, it was more like he felt like complying. He landed on his knees in the ground, and he immediately felt the wolf jump him from behind, his overly large erection brushing over his ass. Then he felt the wolf jolt and forcefully press into him. Kili gasped with pain, but the feel of the rapid movements caused him to squirm under the wolf. It was as if heaven and hell collided. The forceful moves pleasant and thrilling, but the sheer size and power straining and hurting. He felt the beast lick his neck lustfully, and he felt the brutal intercourse give him a different kind of pleasure than before. His sex with Fili had always been thrilling, but this was something he needed. To feel the power of the wolf, to feel the strength of their bond. He needed more strength in their relations, more pushing, shoving, fighting… and he found it all in the wolf. He reached to Fili's paw and bit in forcefully, and the whole world collapsed. The last thing he heard was the howling of his mate, and the emotion in his voice was beyond delight.

"Next time run away will you please?" Fili gently caressed Kili's hair as he came back to reality. He couldn't help but think that Kili looked delicious covered in wolf sperm. He looked so lustful and all used up, as if a pack of wolves had violated him, and not just one wolf. The smile on the vampire's face was priceless.

"Next time I'm going to be on top…" Kili gasped. "I'm dirty…"

"That's what you get for provoking a wolf." Fili noticed dully, he felt really bad about losing control and about the state his wolf put Kili in. "You can wash in the stream." He gently lifted his lover and walked into the water with Kili in his arms.

As the water was gently washing their skin, Fili could see the diamond glow of Kili's naked skin in the sun. He looked beautiful, and the lazy ravished look suited him.

"I wish I could fuck you now…" Fili gasped feeling his human side lust for the vampire as much as his wolf.

"Just fuck me!" Kili's lazy smile was hard to miss. Kili gently untangled himself from Fili's arms and bent forward.

"No, not like that…" Fili forced him to turn around in the water. He lifted Kili and wrapped his legs around his hips. Kili immediately pressed hard against him causing more friction to both their erections.

"Look at you! So used up and fucked to the limit but still wanting more…" Fili gently taunted, Kili guided his erection into him. He was well stretched so the entry was extremely easy. "You love to be fucked don't you?"

"As much as you and your wolf love fucking me!" Kili replied and move rapidly against Fili. "I want more…"

"The wolf wasn't enough?" Fili taunted.

"You're always enough no matter what form. I just want more…" Kili kissed him deeply. "There is one advantage, as a human I can kiss you."

"Are there any advantages as a wolf?" Fili asked in a shy whisper.

"One…" Kili gasped feeling their bodies trust against each other.

"What is it…" Fili licked his neck and gently bit down on his collar bone.

"When you're a wolf you don't fear you will break me. You fucked me as if there was no tomorrow. As if I wasn't human…" Kili added.

"You want me to fuck you harder?" Fili asked surprised.

"I want you to stop worrying. I'm not made of glass, I'm really strong and I love a good strong fucking. So fuck me harder." Kili explained in a faint voice.

"If you want it rough you could have said so…" Fili whispered.

"It's not about you pretending to be rough… I wanted you to be really rough, and your wolf is adequate in that aspect…" Kili yelped as Fili grabbed his with all his strength and pushed into him harder.

"Something more like this?" Fili yelped.

Kili put their foreheads together so that Fili could feel more of what was going on with him. The feelings and images drove Fili crazy, the pleasure Kili was feeling was fulfilling.

When Kili finally reached for his neck, Fili felt a sudden urge, and as Kili was biting, he was biting him back. Kili bucked against him with even more force and they both turned into a heap of sweat and sperm.


	34. Chapter 34

"We were getting worried…" Bilbo gently scolded Fili and Kili when they finally came back. The state Kili was in made him immediately shut up.

"What the hell happened to you?" Thorin asked in a grim voice.

"Nothing you'd like to listen to." Kili replied swiftly. Fili was blushed red and looking down. "I'm perfectly fine. More than fine to be exact." Kili smiled his most radiant satisfied smile.

"If you say so." Bilbo hung his head and glanced at his husband with worry.

"I'm really fine, we need to finish packing." Kili told them with a smirk.

"You still haven't finished yet?" Thorin scolded him like a child.

"Nope!" Kili smiled happily and pulled Fili to their bedroom.

"Kids…" Thorin mumbled looking at them go inside the room and close the door.

Later that evening Nori sat next to Kili surprised.

"You smell different." He noticed with some kind of uneasiness.

"What do you mean?" Kili inquired. "As in good or bad?"

"Neither. Different. You still smell like a vampire but now you smell different, more like a wolf." Nori in haled deeply the scent. "I kinda like it, what did you do?" He asked in whisper.

Kili just gasped and closed his eyes, slowly he entered Nori's head and sent a clear message. _I got fucked by a fucking huge wolf, and I probably smell of wolf because I got all covered up with wolf sperm._ Nori nearly choked on his dinner hearing that, he glanced at Fili, but Fili gave him an uneasy smile and blushed.

"How is that supposed to work?" Nori whispered curiously.

He heard a gasp from both Kili and Fili. Kili gently entered the wolf's head again, and gave him a short metal image of how it did work. Nori went all red, clearly he was speechless.

"Cool I got to try that!" Nori suddenly felt all jiggery and happy.

"Are you ready for leaving tomorrow?" Thorin insisted.

"We are all packed and our flight is booked." Bofur informed him politely. Thorin's role of leader always enforced his servitude towards him.

"Great." Thorin commented dully, he was still glancing from Kili to Fili with a strange face.

Nori rushed outside to find his mate. Bofur was smoking with Dwalin in the garden.

"What's gotten into you?' Bofur gasped as Nori took away his cigarette and pressed his lips forcefully into his. Nori just glared at Dwalin and pulled Bofur into the woods with a huge smirk.

"I'm serious what's gotten into you…" Bofur demanded feeling he missed something important.

"Have you ever thought about having sex with me in my true form?" Nori asked.

"You being human is your true form." Bofur noticed dully.

"In wolf." Nori quickly added.

"How the hell is that suppose to work?" Bofur was clearly puzzled and shocked. "Where the hell did you get that kind of sick idea?" He asked with a strange smirk.

"Kili and Fili." Nori mumbled.

"What about them?" Bofur raised his eyebrows.

"Kili smelt different tonight, so I asked him what happened." Nori was suddenly shy and blushing, Bofur had never seen him like that. This new face was extremely alluring.

"What did he say?" Bofur pulled his wolf into his arms, he could feel the erection and trembling body lean into him.

"He entered my head and said he got covered in wolf sperm." Nori hissed barely audibly. "And when I asked how was that suppose to work, he showed me…" He breathed into the vampire's neck.

"So what did he show you?" Bofur's voice was ragged and trembling.

"Let me show you… But without going wolf on you just yet…" Nori pulled on their clothes, and when they were finally naked he forced Bofur to kneel down.

"That still is like disproportionate to say the least…" Bofur noticed dully thinking of the size of Nori in wolf form, then he realized Fili was bigger than Nori.

"Kili looked glowing…so radiant you can call him nuclear!" Nori gasped pressing into his lover. "Think about it… Maybe you will let us try one day…"

"I admit the idea does turn me on… but just shut up and fuck me!" He ordered his beloved wolf.

"With pleasure!" The wolf pressed into him with all his strength.

"So maybe sometime later we could consider it?" Nori insisted as they were reaching their limit, both over stimulated with the crazy idea.

"We will…" Bofur gasped and shifted to bite his mate gently. He gently sucked the blood making Nori yelp and wrap around him with force.

"I love you so fucking much…" Nori gasped and safely landed in his mates arms.

"I love you too." Bofur shy whispered with tenderness.

Thorin and Bilbo drove them in two cars so the airport near town. The flight went without incident and all five travelers made it safely to Alaska. Nori was the only one who had a little problem flying, but Bofur held his hand tightly.

"Next time you're taking sleeping pills." Kili told Nori with a smirk.

"At least he didn't throw up as I thought he would." Fili joked.

"Not yet…" Kili realized as Nori ran to the nearest bathroom. Beorn silently walked along them, the bear hearing about the trip and destination became even more eerie and nostalgic.

"So Ori where are we heading?" Fili called their navigator. Ori's task was to set the destination and directions. He had the time to their landing to actually work out the probable location of the tribe.

"I've contacted my professor, and he was thrilled hearing the news I wish to write a dissertation and a PHD on the topic of the history of religious beliefs of native Americans." Ori began with a light voice. "So I'm going to visit him tomorrow to get some books he normally doesn't give to students. Using the internet I tracked down three possible locations, meaning Indian settlements who worship polar bears. I'll text you the most probable location in a second."

"Great work Ori!" Fili praised the young wolf.

"Be careful!" Ori told them. "And good luck!"

"So where are we heading?" Kili glanced at Fili's phone and the map. "Noatak."

"Where the hell is that?" Bofur sniggered trying to take a look as well.

"Shut up and find out the fastest way to get there." Kili gave him his credit card and glanced at the map again.

"So what's it like over there?" Beorn asked in a bored voice.

"Forests, mountains and rivers…" Kili dryly commented.

"Red Dog mine?" Fili noticed with a grin.

"Funny name." Nori agreed with a pale face. "Is there any chance we'll drive home?"

"Nope!" Fili laughed. "Flying is faster…"

"Just fucking great." Nori commented.

"I got bad news!" Bofur told them with a grin. "The only way to get there is by plane! I booked us seats on the next flight, but it leaves in twenty minutes!"

"Let's go!" Kili urged them to get going.

"I'm hungry!" Nori complained.

"You just threw up your dinner…" Fili joked.

"You'll eat later…" Bofur dryly told him.

"Get going!" Kili told them, and he himself rushed to the side.

"Where did he just go?" Beorn lost sight of Kili.

"Here!" Kili gave Nori a bag.

"Smells great!" Nori gasped seeing fresh bread rolls.

"Give me your phone." Kili asked Fili as they were getting to the plane.

"Ori try to find some information online about Noatak and check if there are any hotels or anything there." Kili curtly told the wolf. "Text me with the result."

"Give me five minutes." Ori told him and hung up.

"Mrs. Maise guesthouse. I booked 3 rooms under the name Killian Mills." Ori wrote back.

"Ori just got us a place to sleep, and he was smart enough to book it in my name." Kili sniggered. "Check the flights back." He texted Ori.

They got into the small plane and with surprise they noticed they were the only passengers.

"Hey!" The pilot greeted them warmly. "Rare to see people fly this direction, hunting or fishing?" The man politely asked.

"Photography." Bofur sniggered with a grin pointing towards Kili's bag, clearly with photography equipment.

"Normally it's just me and the cargo, there are no roads to Noatak." The man explained. "How long are you planning to stay?" He asked curiously.

"A few days." Fili explained.

"I hope you booked your stay, there are few places to lodge at the town." The man advised them.

"At Mrs. Maise." Kili told him with a smile, he had a feeling they would get quite a lot of information from this nice talkative man.

"That's the best location, if you can afford it." The man commented.

"So how did you end up flying around here?" Fili asked curiously.

"A long story, I used to be a military pilot and then I met the girl of my life who happened to live in the most secluded place ever." He told them. "So here I am, the only taxi and delivery service to Noatak."

The two hour flight went by talking to the pilot, who was more than willing to talk about the village and people living there. Hearing that Beorn was of native American descent he began talking about the tribe, and the problems of the local people.

"But who am I telling that, you seem to have mixed blood as well. The old traditions are dying." The man commented.

"I was wondering, have there been any polar bear sightings in the last years?" Kili asked wisely. "I was hoping to take some good shots." Good they took his equipment so they had a good story to tell.

"Polar bears?" The man looked at them surprised. "Black and brown a lot, but polar bears are rare. My wife once told me the last polar bear had been seem nearly twenty years ago."

"Black are also cool. I hope this trip will be worth it." Kili added with a smile.

"If you want to take great photos ask for Irniq, he's the best guide around." The man told them. "If you tell him I sent you he might even give you a discount he's my wife's cousin."

"That's very kind of you!" Fili agreed with a smile. "Maybe you could tell us how often do you fly back to the main airport?"

"Anchorage? Like once every two weeks, I do a shorter flight to Fairbanks Airport every week." He explained. "But if you need to get somewhere it's not a question of schedule but how nicely you ask." The man was very polite.

"How are you feeling?" Fili gently asked Nori.

"Just fucking great!" The wolf mumbled.

"The views are magnificent!" Kili gasped and took out his camera.

"If you want I can fly you around at the weekend, there are some great locations and views from the ocean." The man proposed. "You'd just have to pay the petrol bill."

"That would be fantastic!" Kili was very enthusiastic.

"I'll stay on the ground…" Nori gasped and looked out of the window tying to focus on anything but his protesting stomach.

"You're funny…" Bofur gently held his hand.

"We're almost there." The man suddenly said interrupting Kili's frantic taking photos. "Prepare for a rocky landing, it's actually pretty warm now for this place meaning it's five Celsius, but landing on snow is much more comfortable."

"Do you have things like dog sledges?" Fili asked amazed.

"Of course! Dog breeding and training is the best business around here. In winder that's the best means of transportation. Before the airport was built people got here only by boat or by dog sledges." The pilot explained. "By the way the call me Mike, in case you need a recommendation in town."

"That's very kind of you." Fili noticed.

"I like normal honest people." He said with a smirk glancing at the five young men flying with him. He was good at telling people and these were good people anyway you look at it.

"Is there a taxi service in town? Because I doubt you have a car rental…" Kili noticed sadly.

"What for! Everything is within walking distance, there are like five hundred people living here." Mike told them grinning. "And if you get Irniq to show you around he'll organize everything."

"Do you have cars at all?" Fili suddenly realized.

"Not really!" Mike laughed.

"Just great!" Beorn sniggered.

"Do mobiles phones work around here?" Kili asked worried.

"Only in town, once you're in the forest everything stops." Mike informed them as they landed. "If you want to talk to Irniq he's usually at the bar – there is only one so you can't miss it. They serve great beer, but crappy food." He warned them. "Mrs. Maise can get you dinner if you ask nicely enough, she's got five kids to feed and a huge house to maintain so any income is a blessing."

"It was great to meet you Mike, you really helped us a lot!" Fili shook his hand firmly.

"So Saturday?" Mike glanced at Kili.

"Yes!" Kili was delighted the pilot remembered the proposition. "What time is best?"

"Actually just before dawn is best, if you managed to get up so early!" Mike laughed.

"It's a deal!" Kili shook his hand.

"I'll see you then! If you need anything my house is the last on that road. The one with the red roof, come by if you need anything!" Mike smiled warmly. "Mrs. Maise house is the biggest one over there, you can't miss it, she's the only one who's got a real fence."


	35. Chapter 35

They glanced at the shed at the airport and grabbed their luggage.

"That Mahal we didn't take a lot of stuff." Fili complained about the fact they had to walk there.

"You need help?" Kili asked with a grin.

Beorn was as usually silent, he was looking at the area feeling almost at home.

All of them saw the kids glare at them with curiously, it was clear the dominating population was native American. Most houses pretty poor and simple.

"Hi you must be my new guests!" A plump white woman showed up on the doorstep of what looked to be the best house in town. The house was pretty big for any standard, and it was clean and well kept.

"Hi! I'm Killian Mills!" Kili extended his hand and greeted the woman calmly,

"Please come inside you must be cold after the walk from the airport. I would have gone to pick you up, but I don't have a car like most people around here." She invited them in. "Let me show you to your rooms, and I'll prepare something to eat and tea. Would you like five rooms?" She asked looking at them surprised.

"No, three are okay." Kili added.

"If you're worried about the price I don't have any guests flying in so you might as well each get a room." She proposed. "No extra fee."

"We're fine." Fili gently hugged Kili sending a suggestion to the woman, he was bit unsure how such a small community treated gay relationships, but the woman didn't even blink. Clearly the notion of making some money was more important than scaring her guests away with prejudice.

"As you prefer." She told them with a smile and guided them upstairs. "Is there anything you might need or shall I go prepare something to eat?" She asked warmly.

"We'll be down soon." Fili assured her with a smile. "We'll just leave the luggage."

"I can't sense anything so far." Fili noticed looking at their friends.

"Just because you can't sense anything doesn't mean nothing is here." Beorn noticed.

"We'll walk to the bar later, I'll gently scan the people and see what comes up." Kili told them.

"Let's go and eat something!" Nori insisted clearly hungry again. Eating at the bar would have been more comfortable, but Kili soon realized bad food meant a grumpy Fili and Nori who were both spoiled when it came to eating.

"Thank you!" Kili smiled seeing the supper prepared in a fancy dining room.

"It's a pleasure, we rarely get guests this time of year." She told them but she didn't sit down with them. "Would you like anything else?"

"We wanted to talk with you about board." Kili suggested. "The pilot told us the food at the bar is unbearable."

"I can arrange something." The woman smiled happily. "Cooking is my strong point. What time would you like breakfast?"

"Nine am?" Kili suggested.

"Fine!" The woman wanted to leave but Fili stopped her.

"Could you please tell us more about the local customs, we don't want to offend anyone." He asked calmly. Both him and Kili were picking up that the woman was feeling uneasy.

She hesitantly sat down at the table. "It's a very tightly knit community, and some are every narrow minded." She warmed them without her usual smile. "Many tribe members do not like stranger coming here, and the fact that my late husband's family build this big house to rent rooms caused a stir among the elders."

"Are you planning to go hunting or fishing?" She asked politely.

"No, we're planning to take photos and hike a bit." Fili admitted.

"For both of those things you need a guide." She made them realize. "The area is pretty wild, there are bears and wolves. Many paths are tricky and dangerous especially those in the mountains."

"Mike said we should ask for Irniq at the bar." Nori informed her.

"That's good advice, did he give you a recommendation?" She asked.

"Yes." Beorn nodded.

"Good, he's a person of influence here and his word matters more than the word of most." She told them. "Irniq is his wife's cousin, he's a very good guide. But as much as he is good he's very conservative." She told them glancing at the two couples warily.

"Thank you!" Kili gently told her with a warm smile.

"You're welcome." She smiled back. "I'll leave you for tonight, don't worry about he keys to the house, the door is always open."

"Thank you again!" Fili told her with a smile.

"Eat up and we're hitting the bar." Fili made the call. "And keep your hands to yourself, we're just a bunch of friends on a regular trip together."

"The two of you – no fighting in public." Kili firmly told the fiery couple.

"Fine!" Nori smirked.

They left and soon found the bar. The town was tiny, and the town centre was two shops, one bar and a post office.

"There really is no need for cars around here." Beorn noticed.

"Hi!" The bartender greeted them with a smile.

"Five beers!" Fili told him with a smile.

"Coming right up!" The waiter with dark black hair assured them with a smile. Five young handsome men coming in was a rare sight.

"What all you like but have no hope…" The bartender and owner, and her father in one person warmed the girl.

"Do you know where we can find Irniq? Mike said he's the best guide around here." Kili asked the bartender.

"He's not in yet, but he should be here soon." The bartender assured him.

"Send him over when he gets here!" Kili added with a smile.

"So are you staying long?" The girl asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Just a few days." Fili replied curtly seeing the girl clearly target Kili out of the five of them.

"Hunting, fishing or just seeking an adventure?" The girl asked.

"Taking photos and hiking." Kili replied trying not to encourage the girl.

"If you need anything else just call me, my name is Melisa!" She told them and ran back to her duties.

 _Thank Mahal I can read your thoughts otherwise I'd go crazy._ Fili noticed.

 _It's not my fault she seeks adventures!_ Kili replied.

"We might as well pretend to have a good time?" Nori noticed with a grin and sipped on the beer.

"Great beer!" He yelled at the bartender.

"A man requires three things in life – a pint of good beer, a jug of good beer and a barrel of good beer!" The bartender joked.

"Here's to that!" Fili raised his glass.

"So tell me how was university?" Nori asked a seemingly innocent question.

"You mean the actually studies or the life in town?" Fili laughed.

They chatted for a longer while, when they saw a group of natives come in. The men stared at them and approached the bar.

 _I sense uneasiness._ Kili noticed.

 _They are hostile although they have no reason to be._ Fili added.

One of the men made his way to them.

"Carl says you asked about me, I'm Irniq." The short native American introduced himself and sat down at their table.

"Mike said you're the best guide around, and we were hoping to go hiking and he wants to take some photos." Fili explained with a smile, trying to read the person in front of him.

"That can be arranged. Are you searching for anything in particular?" The man asked a bit more kindly.

"I want to take some shots of bears, polar bears would be best, but black or brown would also do." Kili told him slowly easing the tension in the man's mind.

 _He's well guarded, and he has secrets to hide…_ Kili informed Fili.

"I'd like to see the mountains." Nori added. "And wolves."

"How long are you staying?" The man asked.

"At least several days, we'd like to go out daily." Bofur told him.

"On Saturday we're flying around with Mike to take some photos." Kili knew using the name would ease this man a bit more.

"What time tomorrow?" The man asked with a grin.

"Ten am?" Fili suggested.

"Fine I'll pick you up at ten, I hope you have good boots and warm coats, It might get cold in the mountains." Irniq added.

"We're prepared." Nori curtly added.

"Melisa six more beers please!" Kili politely told the waiter. "So tell us more about the area here?" He insisted keeping the man with them.

The man stayed with them, he told them about the trails and paths, he told them about the breathtaking views of the mountains. He told them about the animals and wildlife. But he did not say a word about the tribe. Both Kili and Fili noticed the uneasiness anytime the man's thoughts ventured towards the tribe.


	36. Chapter 36

The next day Fili woke up smelling a delicious aroma of baked eggs. They all got up and ate breakfast. When they told Mrs. Maise they were going out for the day and would probably skip lunch, she vaguely told them that means they are getting packed food for the trip.

Irniq showed up on time and without a moment of hesitation he led them into the woods.

"I wish I could go running in the woods, it would be faster that way." Nori hissed to Kili.

"Stop complaining." Fili hissed back to the red wolf.

"He's such a dick, he never shuts up!" Bofur taunted the wolf with a mean smirk.

Irniq glanced at them with a strange glare, but did not comment or add anything. Apart from comments about wildlife and the area they did not hear much from him, he didn't say anything about the tribe or his family, nothing personal in fact.

 _I'm beginning to think we shouldn't trust this man._ Fili whispered to Kili.

 _I agree. He's got a lot to hide._ Kili told him carefully.

 _Read him!_ Fili suddenly demanded feeling a need to know what the man was thinking.

Kili slowly entered the man's head as they were walking. He was good at it, no one could ever tell or feel it. The calm stroll much too slow for both vampires and all beasts gave him the perfect chance to focus.

He saw images of the village, he saw faces of many people dear to the man. Irniq loved his family, he loved his tribe. He loved them so much he would die for them.

 _He's ready to die, but I don't know why…_ Kili told Fili with a grim face.

 _It's a trap!_ Fili's instincts kicked in. _He's consciously leading us to a trap!_

The peaceful images in the man's head changed into rage. Kili saw what happened to the tribe years ago, the last time they encountered a vampire.

 _He knows what I am!_ Kili whispered to Fili. _But he has no idea what you are, he just thinks you're my slave or something._

He tried to go through the images of gore and destruction. The tribe had been raided by a group of vampires, just like the wild vampires had attacked them, but it was years ago. He saw the faces of the wild vampires, but they were different from the vampires that attacked them.

 _A different group of wildlings attacked them years ago, and they somehow managed to kill them…_ Kili told Fili in a grim voice. _I can't get to the bottom of his head, he's very well guarded! But one thing is sure he is leading us into a trap!_

Fili tried to focus his own powers. He slowly saw a meadow where the man was probably leading them. Some people were waiting there.

 _He's leading us to his tribe members._ Fili told him. _But I can't tell if any of them can transform. Do you know how they killed the vampires last time?_

Kili tried to reach in again, and he saw an image of a man sacrificing himself for him family. The man cut his wrists open, driving the wild vampires crazy. When the vampire bit him, he himself turned and killed the vampire in protection of his family.

 _I can't see if they can transform. I saw one turn himself into a vampire to protect his family…_ Kili told him.

 _So we're walking into vampires?_ Fili realized hesitantly. _I'm not so sure._

 _Whatever it is, are we going to make it out?_ Kili asked the right question to make Fili focus on the perspective.

 _I feel pain… but yes we will._ Fili told him.

Fili glanced at the quiet native American. He glanced back to Nori, Bofur and Beorn. All three men exchanged glares, and Fili felt confident they noticed something strange about their situation and knew about the danger. He nodded to them slowly.

 _I can't see if anyone can change here._ Kili noticed grimly. _But they must have a way to fight if they managed to defeat the wild vampires._

 _Dig deeper!_ Fili insisted. _We're coming closer!_

They began walking slowly making a gap between them and Irniq.

"Whatever may happen we're going to get out of it." Fili whispered to their friends.

When they reached the meadow they did not show any surprise seeing ten people wait for them there. There were three women and seven men. Some men were armed with traditional weapons or firearms. They were all native Americans, their small postures, dark hair and skin color easily gave it away.

They tried not to show anything and followed the man guiding them. Kili immediately identified that two of the people there who were in fact vampires. They were strong fighters, but not as old and experienced as him and Bofur.

"We will not heed and perish!" A small woman in the middle mumbled. "We have survived one attack and we will survive the next!"

"No one here has any ill intensions towards you." Fili carefully chose his words. "Contrary to your intentions towards us." He noticed in a grim voice picking up all the spite in the woman in front of him.

"A slave to a vampire cannot assure us of anything. The marks on your neck clearly indicate who you are." One of the older man spoke bitterly.

 _We should leave, it was a mistake to come here._ Kili told his mate.

"Even now he is controlling your mind." The old woman in the middle spoke startling both Kili and Fili. "Dear child everything he has said to you was a lie. The day you met him he began toying with your emotions and feelings. But you're just a meal for him."

Fili glanced at the woman wondering about her words.

 _She must have some kind of abilities._ Fili noticed.

 _She's scary…_ Kili agreed.

"You have no idea about what is between us." Fili told her firmly. He glanced at the people and quickly indentified the two vampires there.

"You harbor vampires as well, what's the difference between us and you?" He told them in a grave voice.

"They have made the ultimate sacrifice to protect the tribe." One of the men spoke in a deep voice.

"And now does that make them anything less than they were before? Do you treat them any different?" Beorn noticed.

"You're one of us." Irniq spoke. "Clearly you do not know what sacrifice means to your tribe."

"All three of us are one of you." Beorn told them solemnly. "I'm from the Carrock tribe, and Fili and Nori are from the Khuzdul tribe."

"The more so you should be wise to abandon your ties to these beasts and let us eliminate them." The old woman spoke again.

Nori glanced at the people stunned by their prejudice and narrow-mindedness.

"Never." He spoke one short work with so much despise and spite, Bofur's heart jump with joy.

"Then you shall die alongside them." Irniq said grimly.

"With pleasure! What would my life be without my soul mate?" Nori gasped with emotion.

"No one is going to die." Fili spoke calmly and firmly.

"Let me show you how precious is the faithfulness of a vampire." Irniq spoke bitterly and cut his wrist.

The blood began flowing and staining his clothes and the ground around him. The tribe members looked surprised at the two vampires who didn't even flinch, their own vampires had problems remaining calm.

"That won't work." Fili noticed grimly.

"But this will." The old woman said with spite and lifted her hand.

"What is that?" Kili gasped and felt a wave of pain overcome his body. Bofur fell down the same moment he did. Then he realized Fili was on the ground as well clutching his head.

One of the men tended to Irniq's wound clearly mumbling something about the vampires getting what they had coming to them.

"Why is it hurting the human as well?" One of the men asked the woman.

"I'm not sure." The woman relied clearly surprised as well.

"Stop that!" Nori yelled at him. "You're killing them!"

"That's the idea!" The woman noticed dully.

"Fucking shit!" Fili gasped and consciously began building a wall between them and the woman. Whatever she was gripping it was a powerful magical object.

"It's not working the way it should!" One of the man noticed surprised the vampires were still alive.

"Strange it's like there is a barrier between us and them." The woman noticed. "Only powerful magic could cause something like that."

"I can't take this anymore…"Fili gasped towards shocked Beorn and Nori.

"Finish them off!" The woman ordered. "Kill them while they are weakened!"

"Don't you even dare!" Beorn yelled and in a swift move he turned into his real form striking fear in the people gathered there. Only the old woman didn't seem surprised and scared, but her eyes looked at him with some kind of amazement.

"How can you defend your natural enemy?" The woman asked the bear in a breaking voice.

"You are the enemy!" Nori yelled at her, and his voice turned into a growl. In front of their eyes in the place of the short man, they saw a huge red wolf with exposed fangs stand along the grizzly bear defending the two vampires.

The woman gasped surprised and lowered her hand, cancelling the effect the magical object had on Kili and Bofur.

"How is this possible?" She asked looking at the bear and wolf. "The last of your kind died!"

"Do we seem dead to you?" Fili asked with spite. "Just because the last people like this died in your tribe over a century ago, it doesn't mean we are anything less!"

"How can you know that?" She asked in a grim voice.

"That fancy thing might protect you from vampires and their powers, but it will not protect you from me." Fili replied and focused all his power on the woman. She went pale feeling the sudden psychic power press down on her.

"What are you?" She gasped surprised.

"I'm a wolf." He told her cockily. "I'm the heir of my tribe in all its pride and glory!" He said taking on his true form, the huge golden wolf striking even more fear than Beorn and Nori. In his wolf form he came up to Kili and gently licked his face, the vampire was clearly weakened and he hugged the wolf tightly.

"I'm fine, just a bit weak." Kili told the wolf with a sad smile. The wolf nudged him gently and faced the people yet again.

 _You will not hurt him!_ Fili told them in a telepathic message.

"No one would ever dare fight against a great spirit beast." The woman told the huge wolf confidently.

 _You almost killed him for fearing what he was… but it's me who you should fear…_ Fili told them. _In this form my wolf is thinking only of ripping you to shreds for threatening my soul mate._

"He's a vampire, his kind should not exist any longer!" The woman spoke in a strong voice.

 _I don't care what you think, he's not a danger to anyone!_ Fili told them.

"Lower your weapons!" The woman ordered the men. "We will step down, if you do the same."

Fili glanced at the men, and slowly they all dropped their weapons to the ground. When they finally took a step back Fili turned back into his human form. He reached for his backpack and pulled out the second set of clothes he had packed.

"Shall we talk like people do, or do you prefer for us to leave without telling you why we sought you out?" Fili asked the woman seriously. Beorn and Nori were still in their animal forms, Bofur hanging on Nori's neck clearly exhausted with the difficult ordeal he had to face.

"We might as well talk." The woman told him. "Follow me." She told them. Beorn and Nori took back their human forms, got dressed and pulled Bofur along.


	37. Chapter 37

She led them towards the woods, and into a path. After several minutes of walking they reached a large wooden house.

"Enter." She told them and opened the door. They found themselves in a traditionally decorated room. The floor was covered with carpets in tribal patterns, the wall decorated with feathered ornaments.

"Sit down so we may talk." She told them. Fili wrapped his arms around Kili and they sat closely together. Three eldest men also took seats, but the other stayed along the wall at the back.

"My name is Silaluk and I'm the shaman of our tribe." She told them calmly. "This is Sivoy, our chief, Ila his son and heir, and his son Irniq was the one who led you here."

"This is Appata our eldest elder." She introduced the other older man sitting on the chair.

"My name is Fili, and I'm the heir of the Khuzdul tribe from Erebor. This is Nori one of my wolf cousins. The tall man is Beorn, he's from the Carrock tribe. The vampire next to me is my soul mate Kili, and the second vampire is his friend Bofur." Fili calmly introduced them.

"By heir do you mean you are son of the chief?" The elder asked surprised.

"No, our hierarchy is a bit different. My blond hair makes me the next pack leader." Fili explained.

"Pack leader? So is that coloring natural in your tribe?" The old woman asked surprised.

"Yes it is, but it's very rare. I'm the third person born like this in the last two hundred years. The previous being my late father." Fili explained. "Many of our clan members have strange colorings."

"Why have you come here?" The woman asked with narrow eyes and a strange look.

"We heard there was another bear tribe in this area and we set out to find them." Fili explained.

"Why would you do that?" She asked coldly.

"To warn them of the danger. Wild vampires have been wiping out all tribes with shifting abilities." Fili explained.

"We have already lost our fighters, back sixty years ago." The woman explained. "I have seen such transformations, but in my childhood. The last great white bear was the great grandfather, who died at the age of nearly two hundred."

"But your tribe is secluded your bloodline should be strong." Fili noticed.

"We do not know why the Gods took away our warriors, leaving us defenseless." Sivoy told them. "There hasn't been a bear born in the last century, the last bear died in childhood."

"We thought we were the only ones with such abilities." The old woman added.

"What happened eight years ago?" Kili asked speaking for the first time.

"We were attacked by a group of vampires. Using our secret weapon we killed them all, but we suffered a great loss." She told them gloomily. "Nanouk and Pakak had been turned vampire during the attack giving them extra power to defeat our foe."

"Did you kill all of them?" Fili asked.

"Yes. None made it out alive. According to the old codes we burnt the bodies." Sivoy explained.

"So it's not the same group that attacked our tribe." Nori noticed.

"What happened?" Sivoy asked slowly.

"Beorn's tribe had been killed near Christmas, and we were attacked by the same group in spring. Kili's coven killed them later." Fili explained.

"Why would a coven kill other vampires?" Irniq asked curiously.

"They did not obey our law. Our coven does not kill or turn people." Kili told him seriously. "We do not take human slaves."

"How do you manage to survive without blood? How can you withstand the bloodlust?" Nanouk, one of their vampires, asked in amazement.

"Centuries of training. We live on the blood willingly given, or on donor blood. It's possible to learn to bite without turning." Kili explained in a low voice.

"What is the weapon you used against them, and why didn't it hurt your vampires?" Beorn asked noticing the strange event.

"It's called the Stone of Vision. It's an artifact passed on from ancient times in my family. My ancestors have always been shamans, and this stone was treated as a token. But when it's true use was proven, I have always kept it with me." The old woman explained. "They have a special blessings." She told them with a grin.

"Has your tribe always had the ability to transform?" Sivoy asked looking at them carefully.

"Yes. Our eldest wolves are over six hundred years old. New wolf are born with every generation, so our pack is quite large." Fili told them carefully choosing his words.

"You were blessed with strength we have been deprived of. In the legends of our tribe many men could take the form of beats, great black bears." The woman told them.

"Not polar bears?" Kili realized.

The native Americans looked at him clearly very surprised.

"No, why?" Irniq asked.

"We were searching for a tribe with polar bears, not black bears." Fili told them slowly.

"So that means there should be one more tribe in Alaska." Beorn noticed sternly.

"And we visited the wrong tribe." Nori added.

"No, we visited the right tribe." Fili told them seriously.

"Why are you searching? What's your goal?" The woman asked suspiciously.

"We have a way to defeat the one who is sending out the wild vampires, but we fear we are not strong enough. Even with our vampire allies, and our wolf pack." Fili slowly told them. "We have an enemy, who fears we will become stronger than him. That's why he keeps sending out his troops to eliminate all possible shape shifting tribes."

"He's a man with red eyes." The woman told him slowly. "I have seen him in my visions."

"He's a vampire." Kili told her.

"Yes, but he's old and pure evil. The most evil one of them all." She added. "I wonder why he's so scared, it's not like we were seeking him out and provoking him."

"I've heard there is a prophecy about his downfall, and that the great spirit beasts would fight against him." Kili added slowly.

"So you came here to seek allies." Sivoy noticed. "And you've found them. To have revenge for my fallen kin I offer you whatever help we may give." He spoke solemnly.

"Thank you!" Fili felt surprised the calm man would make such a declaration so easily.

"I have seen my parents die, I have seen my uncles die. Only two people from my family survived, me included." He told them. "Sixty years ago it was a bloodbath, full of gore and tears. Our last bears died and we were left in despair. Eight years ago we were prepared better. Not having our warriors meant we were at a disadvantage, but we have knowledge, skills and our secret weapon." He began explaining. "Now I believe fate brought you here, to give us a chance to take revenge."

"I will consult the spirits tonight." The woman spoke coldly. "And if they say you come in good intentions and your mission will in fact bring the downfall of our enemy, I will personally see it done."

Irniq guided them back to town in silence. He was glaring at them surprised with events but he seemed lost in his thoughts.


	38. Chapter 38

The next day Irniq guided them to a building in the town centre. It turned out to be the local art shop. Before Kili could go crazy seeing all the objects gathered there, Fili pulled him into the room where the old woman as waiting for them. They glanced around the big room, clearly it was like a museum type of exhibition room, with traditional carpets. The three elders were waiting for them there.

"Sit down." She pointed towards the carpets around a traditional fire place.

"The Gods are in your favor, and demand we support you." She told them. "Our ancient spirits told me the mission you're undertaking is the first mission against our enemy which actually has a chance of success. But they warned me it will not be easy, and there is a great probably evil will win yet again."

"You will get any help we can offer. I will personally go, along with my granddaughter Quannik who is the next shaman in training. Irniq will represent the chief, and both our vampires are also at your service. When the time comes we will also select three strong warriors to join as well." She told them their decision. "If I understand correctly the mission is not going to take place this year, the spirits said next spring is the best time. My spirit guide, our last bear, said the beast is now dormant, and will remain dormant for the next year. He said we must get there before he awakes again and finds that you killed the last group he sent."

"We're really happy you decided to give us your support." Fili said slowly. "You will forever have our gratitude and friendship." He politely bowed his head.

"You are welcome to stay in our village as long as you like, tomorrow Irniq will take you into the mountains, and on Saturday Mike will fly you around without any cost." Savoy the leader decided. "I hope you will feel welcome here."

"Thank you." Kili said shyly. "Can I take a look at the art shop now?"

"Of course!" Silaluk smiled.

"Do you have an art shop as well?" Savoy asked curiously, and Nori began explaining about the shop and the internet shop.

"So you actually say it brings profit?" The man asked surprised.

"There are a lot of people buying now, traditional decorations are in fashion and many people do not have the time to visit shops." Nori told them, spending more time with Narvi gave him a bit of insight into the shop business. "I'll show you!" He smiled. "I just need a computer with internet."

"There is one in the office." Silaluk said and encouraged the wolf to show them the website.

"Do you mind if I take some photos?" Kili asked the chief. "Your patterns and designs are different from the ones from Erebor, and I'd like to show them to the boss of our shop."

"Please do." Savoy told them surprised the vampire as actually nice. "Is he always like that?" He asked the wolf in a trembling voice.

"Pretty much yeah, he's the nicest vampire out there." Fili told him with a kind smirk.

They stayed in the village three more days, Kili taking photos and making friends with the tribe, and Fili getting as much information about them possible.

The fourth day Mike flew them to Fairbanks and under Ori guidance then arrived in Birch Creek by plane. The town turned out even smaller than Noatak, and the population of Native Americans almost nonexistent. The local resident explained the Inuit have disappeared nearly a century ago. Under Ori instruction they headed for the last location in Alaska, pointed out as the probable tribe location.

The problem was it was inaccessible by any other means than foot. So they ended up flying to Bettles, repacking so that Kili and Bofur would carry most of their most needed possessions in two backpacks they bought on the spot, and as soon as they left urbanized area, the three shifters shifted to travel faster in animal form. Few tourists ventured into the park on foot, so they just booked a hotel room in Bettles, left their extra luggage and convinced the receptionist they will be back in a few days after a hiking trip. Kili made sure the guy bought the idea.

The area was breathtaking, but they weren't in search for beautiful views. According to Ori within the national park, there was a small reservation of Inuit living in a traditional ice based settlement. This was also one of the most recorded polar bear sighting spots. They travelled for nearly seven hours at the top speed the wolves and bear could mange before they got sight of the small settlement. It was a village on ice, build on the border of the forest and the ice going into the arctic. Some houses were typical wooden houses, but as the snow and ice took over they could see many igloos.

"So what now?" Kili asked his huge wolf.

 _We change into humans and walk up as humans._ Fili replied.

"Just don't ruin your clothes, it's not like we got tones of things with us." Bofur scolded the shifters.

"Fine!" Fili smiled taking on his naked human form. His wolf metabolism made him less prone to feel the cold, Kili just smiled at him and pulled out some clothes and threw it his way.

"Do you think we'll be lucky this time?" Kili noticed grimly looking suspiciously at the town.

"What's the worse that could happen?" Bofur sniggered.

"Yeah, it's not like all tribes have ancient magical artifacts that hurt vampires…" Nori added with a grin pulling on his jeans.

"Let's go." Kili told them and slowly guided them down a safe path.

As they were coming near it was evident someone noticed their descent into the valley.

"They are very suspicious." Kili noticed.

"We're not going to have a warm welcome." Fili told them.

"Do you think this is the place?" Beorn asked Fili with narrow eyes.

"I'm not sure, something is blocking my view." He told them with a worried face.

"Standing here will get us nowhere." Nori mumbled and continued walking towards the people and village.

"It's very rare to see hikers in these parts." A native American greeted them. "Especially so lightly dressed, please come in for a cup of tea." He showed them the entrance to a small hut with a sign 'Chief'.

"Are you the chief of this tribe?" Fili asked curiously sitting down in the tiny living room.

"Yes, I am, and as chief it is my role to greet newcomers. Few people visit us out here, so it's funny we'd have so many visitors this week." The man explained. "My name is Ammagaruqnik which translates to arctic wolf, but most people call me Ruqnik."

"I'm Fili, and these are my friends Kili, Nori, Bofur and Beorn." Fili politely introduced them taking the cups of tea.

"Are you of native American origin?" The man asked looking at Beorn.

"Yes, I'm from the Carrock tribe." Beorn told him.

"So what brings you here?" The man's eyes were narrow and it didn't take a psychic to get he wasn't friendly.

 _Don't lie to him._ Kili whispered to Fili. _I have a feeling he will be able to tell a lie immediately._

"We're searching for a tribe worshiping polar bears." Fili slowly told the man heeding Kili's warning.

"You've found such a tribe, now what of it?" The man glanced at them seriously.

"We heard rumors." Fili admitted.

"About what?" The man insisted with some kind of urgency.

"That this might be the place where the polar bears still live." Fili finally said, after Kili pushed him to tell the truth.

"Polar bears are sighted here often." The man admitted.

 _He's toying with us, he know exactly what you were talking about._ Kili noticed.

"We'd like to talk with them." Fili said slowly, he could sense the man become tense.

"How do you imagine talking to wild animals?" He glanced at them with some kind of weight in his eyes.

"You know what I mean." Fili told the man quietly.

"I think it's time to step out." The man told them with narrow eyes and a serious face.

 _Another fucking trap…_ Kili noticed. _It's funny a mind reader and a psychic fall into traps all the time._

 _We're not focused and in sync after the last incident._ Fili dryly realized.

"What good is a psychic if he keep leading us into traps?" Nori growled seeing the menacing group of people waiting for them outside.

"Oops." Fili noticed sending Nori a glare.

"They know too much about us, they cannot leave this place alive!" Ruqnik told the warriors gathered there.

"Just fucking great!" Bofur noticed. "Remember this, honesty never pays off!" He yelped and pulled Nori and Beorn onto the roof. In a split second Kili and Fili were up next to him.


	39. Chapter 39

The people seemed really surprised with the sudden move.

"What are you?" Ruqnik asked in a low voice.

"We are no threat to you." Fili told them trying to make his voice sound calm. "Let me talk to them, and if you decide you do not wish to have anything to do with us we will leave in peace."

"And then you will tell others what you've seen here! No one must know we are still here!" Ruqnik spoke in a strong voice.

"We will keep your existence and location secret. I swear." Fili told him in a strong voice.

"What good is the word of a man who travels with the worst type of beasts?" A very old men stepped forward. "We have suffered their kind before! We have moved seven times in the last four centuries! We will not let anyone endanger our tribe."

"What are you talking about?" A white woman in a red coat stepped into the circle. "And why are these men on the roof?"

"I told you letting the scientist in was a bad idea." The old man growled to the chief.

"We had no choice." Ruqnik growled back. Fili slowly started adding facts, the chief was the human representative of the tribe, but the old man clearly had an aura of power around him. _He's their pack leader…_ Kili whispered to him. _Try talking to him in wolf talk._

Fili focused hard, still unable to reach his top form due to the latest experience. _We did not come here to hurt you._ He said using wolf talk.

The old man looked at him surprised. _Then who are you? And why are you here?_ He asked in a low voice.

 _I need to talk with you, that's all._ Fili told him. _If you decide so, we will leave, but it would be best if we talk first._

 _Fine, we can talk. I can always kill you later…_ The man sniggered. _First we need to get rid of this bitch and find a plausible reason why you guys are sitting on the roof._

Fili winked to Kili. Kili just jumped towards the woman and landed in front of her.

"What the?" She gasped as his hand touched her forehead. She slowly became unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" Ruqnik asked in a low voice.

"I made her forget anything she saw here." Kili replied calmly.

"You can manipulate the mind of humans?" The old man seemed very surprised.

"Only of humans. So you needn't worry." Fili told him lightly. "Can we go somewhere less public?" He said coming closer to the man.

"You smell funny!" One of the younger men gasped.

"I couldn't smell you because they reek." The old man came closer to him and sniffed him "You're not human either."

"No, I'm not human." Fili admitted.

"Follow me." The pack leader told them and led them towards the forest.

They walked for nearly twenty minutes followed by several men, some young and some old. Finally the pack leader stopped in a meadow shielded from the sight of anyone unwanted.

"So what do you want to talk about?" The old man looked at them strongly.

"Beorn go first." Fili told the taller man. "First we're going to explain some things to you."

"I'll never get used to this." The grizzly growled taking off his clothes in public. The men watched the transformation with some kind of frenzy, taking in the sight of the grizzly with weary eyes and fever.

"A bear?" The man gasped. "A brown bears? We had no idea…" The old man was in shock.

"You had little idea of many things…" Fili added taking off his clothes. "This way it's going to be easier to talk." He smirked, taking off his clothes, thanking Mahal his abilities gave him a lowered sensitivity to cold.

"What?" One of the younger men gasped seeing the unexpected transformation. It was evident they had never seen a wolf before. It was clear on their faces they never even considered the possibility more tribes had similar abilities.

The old man just smiled and took off his clothes. He nodded to the other men.

If anyone would take a photo now, they would have the most hilarious picture ever. Two wolves, one golden and one red, one grizzly bear, eight polar bears and two men sat in a circle.

 _It is hilarious._ Fili told his mate, when Kili showed him the mental image of them sitting in the circle.

The bears all laughed when the same image reached them using the wolf talk.

 _So you can talk like this with us?_ The old bear asked Kili with amusement in his voice.

 _I'm his mate._ Kili added smiling at the bear.

 _Strange._ The bear noticed. _So who are you?_

Fili slowly told the bears where they came from, about their tribe, about how Beorn found them and joined them. He told the bears about how me met his mate, and about his special connection to the vampire. He told about the perils of the tribe, about the wild vampires and the attacks. He told then about what happened to Beorn's tribe, and Kili added some images to make it more real. Later Fili told them about the Noatak tribe and their gruesome experiences.

 _What you say speaks the truth. We have suffered a lot as well. Our tribe had to run seven times, we had to sacrifice everything, many lives were lost. This location seemed safe for us, how did you find us?_ The old bear asked surprised.

 _One of my wolves is a specialist in history, he analyzed the history of Inuit and compared it with the research about bear sightings. We have visited several locations in Alaska before we found you, but it was possible. The location made it difficult, but only for humans._ Fili explained. _How many bears is your tribe now?_

 _The numbers have been falling, we try to keep the blood pure, but less are born with every generation. Now we have four old bears like myself who still remember the past, three middle age and two young bears who still need more training and experience._ The bear explained. _My name is Sauri._

 _You don't have a next pack leader?_ Fili asked worried.

 _No, we do not. I'm the last born as an alpha._ The old bear told him in a sad voice.

 _That's very surprising, our tribe is growing. We have over twenty wolves at the moment, twelve of them young. I'm the next pack leader._ Fili explained.

 _I think I know the answer._ Kili told them seriously. _Beorn's tribe mixed the blood too much, and the Inuit too little. The Khuzdul accepted a line of Irish blood and kept the two lines in proportion. The wolves thrive when happy, and they never stood in the way of love within or outside the tribe. The Carrock forgot their traditions. They mixed their blood too much forgetting about the ability to transform as such. Both Inuit tribes did the same thing meaning they secluded themselves in fear of losing the bear power. They kept inbreeding leading to weakening the blood lines. The abilities would probably prosper if there was balance like in the Khuzdul._

 _Or it was the Luin blood which made the tribe strong._ Nori noticed.

 _You are our brothers and you are welcome here._ The old bear told them. _I was wondering, could we go away for a minute?_ He asked Fili with some kind of strange merriness.

The bear and wolf slowly walked away. In a few images the bear explained what he wanted the wolf to do.

 _I can try…_ Fili told Kili using their bond so that the other couldn't hear him. Fili walked into the meadow with strength.

He stood in front of the bears and did a pounce hitting the ground. _You shall bow before me!_ He told the bears using his alpha voice. The bears at first hesitated, they seemed lost and surprised. But when Fili growled at them and gave the command a second time, all bears slowly lowered their heads.

 _I knew it!_ The old bear noticed with joy. _The same as you can talk in the same voice as us, you have the ability to control my bears being an alpha yourself._

 _Why does that make you so happy?_ Kili noticed.

 _I am frail and old. Too old. I have seen over nine hundred winters. I have seen hundreds and thousands of my kin die. I'm tired._ The bear told him with a sad grin. _This way I can be sure someone will led my bears in times of danger._ The old man came back to his clothes and shifted to human form. "This calls for a celebration!" He told the bears and wolves.

All of them shifted and returned together into the village. Many people were waiting for them, clearly agitated.

"So why are the scientists here?" Fili asked Sauri curiously.

"The national park has its own rules. This is the last place in the world they see polar bears, so now they decided to come and take a closer look. We had no choice. Will the woman remember anything?" Sauri wanted to make sure.

"Kili's good at manipulating humans, she'll be clueless." Fili confirmed. "His powers against our kind are limited."

"Good to know." The old man mumbled. "Yakone get dinner ready, we have special guests to honor!" He yelled coming into a house.

"You didn't ask the scientists again?" A young girl glanced from the kitchen.

"No! Our newest tribe members." The man smiled at her. "Dear friends, this is my great granddaughter Yakone."

"Yakone this is Fili, Kili, Bofur, Nori and Beorn." He introduced them. "They came to seek us out from two equally ancient and special tribes like ours." He told her with a huge grin. The woman looked startled and fazed.

"Count me and Bofur out for dinner." Kili gently told her. "We don't eat much, but they eat a lot to compensate." He grinned.

The girl glanced at him strangely. "Why aren't you wearing a proper coat?" She asked surprised seeing them dressed a bit lightly for the weather.

"We don't really feel cold." Kili smiled at her, he could feel her agitation and a mixture of emotions. She was fazed with them, allured, but guarded and slightly menacing.

"What are you?" Her eyes narrowed and became cold.

"They are our guests." Sauri told her firmly. "And yes, you have guessed correctly, these two are vampires."

She glanced at Kili with huge anger and hurt.

"Calm down." Sauri told her. "Get dinner ready." She slowly nodded her head and went back to the kitchen.

"Sit down." He pointed towards comfortable chairs. "So as you've probably guessed we will support you in your mission, but I have a request to ask of you Fili."

"What kind of request?" Fili asked slowly.

"You will take the five youngest bears and train them." Sauri suddenly told him seriously.

"Take the bears?" Yakone's voice was furious.

"My bears need an alpha, and I'm weak and dying." The bear told her seriously. "No young alpha had been born in centuries. Our bears need leadership, Fili until a new alpha is born take care of my bears."

"Why? You barely know this person!" The girl gasped.

 _She's going to be a handful._ Fili noticed with a premonition.

"He is an alpha wolf. He will take care of my bears." Sauri spoke in a strong tone.

"I can led the bears!" The girl gasped.

"No woman has the ability to transform and lead." Sauri spoke coldly.

"No woman has ever been born like us in any of the tribes." Fili noticed grimly.

"That actually makes sense, men can have more children than any woman." Bofur noticed dully.

"Yeah, especially those who are gay like us…" Nori added with a snigger.

"Yakone and three other tribe members of my choice are going to go with you. You will train my bears for your mission, and later you will send them back." Sauri spoke in a strong tone. "The others will decide for themselves if they want to return or not."

 _So that's his plan…_ Kili realized.

 _The old bastard knows what he wants._ Fili noticed.

"Fine!" Fili told him with a grin.

"Where is our dinner?" Sauri asked the girl with a sly grin. The girl seemed shocked so much by the idea she was going to go away with them she seemed in a different world. She suddenly ran back into the kitchen to bring in the food, but she did not say a word.

"Granddad just because I've always dreamt of seeing the world doesn't mean I can leave you." Yakone said in a deep voice when she came back.

"You're not leaving me, you're going to forge the future of our tribe. I'm sending you with my bears to learn, to listen, to become a future leader." Sauri told her with confidence. "This alliance will give us a safe future, and if their mission will succeed we will all be free of our greatest enemies." He spoke in a strong tone.

"When you said he's a wolf, you don't mean as in a wolf wolf?" Yakone asked surprised.

"Just like we are bear bears, they are wolves." He explained with a smile.

"So there are more people like us?" Yakone asked surprised.

"More than you can imagine, they are wolves, he is a brown bear." Sauri pointed towards Beorn. "They are in search for more tribes like us, because all of us have been persecuted by wild groups of vampires. You will help them and make our tribe proud."

"But grandfather…" She gasped.

"No buts child! You will listen to me for once without any discussion." Sauri took his alpha tone.

"Eat up!" He told the wolves and bear. "When we finish we're going out again for a traditional Greeting Celebration."

"Greeting Celebration?" Beorn asked surprised.

"It's our tradition, when a family member comes home from a long hunt all the tribe gather and dance to greet him." Sauri told them with a smile. "You are our brothers, and after thousands of years you rejoined us. The celebration is going to be grand."

"I'm surprised you would go so far…" Yakone noticed. "Why would you take vampires with you if you are searching for people like us?" She suddenly realized adding all the facts together.

"It's only logical child, anyone like us would sense the vampires and try to attack." Sauri told her with a smirk.

"You would endanger your friends like that?" She asked Fili curiously.

"He's a grown boy, he can handle himself. He might look young, but he's over six hundred years old, and he's very strong and powerful." Fili spoke with a dreamy tone.

"Yeah, right…" She gasped sensing the sexual tension between both men.

"Let's go!" Sauri told them. "I need my official coat!" He ordered Yakone, and she passed him a decorative coat.

"I'm coming, I need to change my dress." She told him and disappeared into a room. She came back several minutes later dressed in a long white dress, laced with beautiful red linings.

When they came out of the house, they could hear music coming from the more traditional ice houses.

The few scientists were delighted to see the traditional celebration, the woman clearly had no memory of seeing a few men jump around roofs.

The whole tribe greeted them as long lost relatives. The word about the extraordinariness of their visit spread fast, the whole tribe gathered for the traditional dances and music. The women and men were all wearing decorative traditional clothes, the view against igloos made it seem as if they all travelled back in time.

"Dear family!" Ruqnik stood in the middle. "Tonight we greet long lost relatives with all the warmth and sincerity in the world!"

The scientists looked puzzled glaring at the blond, red head, and two men who did not seem native American at all, not to mention related to Inuit.

"We have never had such an emotional homecoming! And a sad one at the same time. The council and our leader have decided to bind an alliance with the Khuzdul tribe, and to forge a firm bond between our people. Yakone, Aputi, Atuqtuaq and Lusa you will accompany our grand warriors in their journey to Erebor. Pamiuq, Qamut, Qimmiq, Taliriktug and Tulimaq, you will learn from Fili and Beorn. You will make us proud, and when your training finishes and you pass the test, you will return home to make our tribe even stronger!" The people gathered there began clapping.

"Let us pray for the future of our tribe!" The chief raised his hands to the sky and began chanting in their old ancient language. All the Inuit picked up on the incantation and sang with him in deep voices. As they sang into the night, the sky became lit by a green aurora. The whole sky became a light in green, making the village seem surreal, adding to the magnitude of the ceremony. Everyone glanced at the sky. "The Gods have answered our prayer, our warriors will come home safe and their venture is true and just!" The chief called into the sky.

"It's beautiful!" Kili gasped holding onto Fili's hand.

"The Gods speak in our favor using magnetic plasma." Fili sniggered with a grin. "This might actually mean we will succeed." He held into his vampire's hand.

"First we need to tell Frerin we're coming back with nine Inuit tribe members, five bears included." Kili whispered to him. "We need to think of a way to fit them in."

"I have a plan…" Fili whispered.


	40. Chapter 40

They spent three days in the village giving the bears time to prepare and say their goodbyes. Taliriktug and Tulimaq the oldest of the bears had families, so their wives and children cried when they prepared to depart. The younger bears and the young women chosen for the trip were clearly enthusiastic and thrilled with the very idea.

"Passing the mountains with the humans is going to take a long time." Bofur noticed worried.

"Nope!" Fili added with a grin. "I got it all worked out."

"He's crazy!" Kili added with a smile.

"So how do you plan to do it?" Yakone startles them with a grin.

"We'll ride!" Fili answered with a smile. "Are you ready?" He asked the people gathered there.

"Let's go!" Taliriktug responded. "The sooner we leave the sooner we return!"

The whole village walked them to the edge of the forest and waved goodbye. They walked for nearly an hour on foot, when finally Fili told them to stop. The girls seemed surprised, but the bears did not argue even one bit.

"Girls you'd better look away!" Fili told them with a smirk and began undressing. The girls just gasped and all but Yakone looked away. "It's bear time!" He told the bears with a smirk. Kili came up to Yakone and forcefully made her turn.

"What he says you do." He whispered to her. "He's usually right."

"He must be special to enchant a vampire like you." She whispered to him.

"And he's all mine, don't you even dare forget that." Kili immediately caught her slight attraction to Fili.

She just glared back at him and finally whispered. "I can give him more than you can. A family." She whispered to him with a mean grin.

"And I can live an eternity with him." Kili retorted. "And we're connected in our heads and we read each other's thoughts, so he already knows what you just said." He sniggered, and the girl blushed in horror of realization.

"Turn around." Kili told the girls, who were now standing in front of six bears and two wolves.

Bofur laced some of the parcels to the bears under Fili's instruction. Then Atuqtuaq and Lusa were asked to mount Fili, and Yakone and Aputi were brought to Nori.

 _It will be slower than last time, but still much faster than on foot. We go without stopping._ Fili instructed the pack. Somehow this group already felt like a pack. _Once we smell humans we stop and get dressed, we should be there in several hours._

They ran into the forest, for the vampires the pace was slow, but still it was better than traditional walking. The bears could easily keep up with the wolves, the girls seemed a little squeaky at first, but Kili firmly told them to hush.

"I love this way of travelling!" Lusa, the smallest girl gasped. She was barely a teenager, but she was nice and smart.

"And I hate it!" Yakone commented.

"The views here are breathtaking." Bofur told them with a smile as there were going into the mountains.

They reached the town within twelve hours, making one two short stops on the way. They stopped before the town and shifted and put on clothes. The receptionist at the hotel looked fazed with so many Inuit coming along with them, but Kili just placed his credit card on the counter and told him to get four more rooms. He called the airport to find out the next place would leave in three days, so he just asked how much it would take to leave tomorrow. The price was high, but not in Kili's standards so he just asked for a private flight for fourteen people.

They divided the bears into the rooms, and Fili faced the difficult task of telling Frerin what happened.

"What do you want?" Frerin mumbled as he picked up. He hated phones.

"We found them." Fili said curtly. "And we're on our way home."

"Will they help us?" Frerin asked in a thrilled voice.

"Yes, actually they are coming along." Fili slowly told him in a meek voice.

"Coming along?" Frerin's voice hung low.

"The tribe is small and the pack as well, their leader who is over nine hundred years old said he's too old to lead the pack, and they have no young alpha." Fili began explaining. "So we decided the young warriors with come to train with us before the mission and I will lead as pack leader for both wolves and bears."

Frerin was speechless for a moment. "Can you actually lead the bears?" He finally gasped.

"Yes." Fili replied no going into details. "So we should arrive tomorrow evening, nine Inuit are coming with us."

"What?" Frerin gasped with surprise.

"Five warriors and four tribe members." Fili clarified.

"Where are you planning to lodge so many people?" Frerin asked in a grim voice.

"I got it all worked out, so just relax." Fili told him in a cheerful voice. "Got to do some phone calls, I'll see you tomorrow!"

 _That went easy!_ Kili told him. _Now comes the hard part._

Fili had to do several phone calls. His mother immediately agreed to put up two bears, Ori said he can take two as well in Dain's house. He told Dori he had to take one, to which the wolf tried protesting but Fili used his alpha voice. Then Fili grabbed his phone and dialed a number he never thought he would use.

"Hey Ketri!" He said. "I have a great favor to ask! For the good of the tribe!" Fili told the surprised man. He slowly explained there was a group of fellow native Americans coming to visit their village for training, and he said they need to find lodging for some people, and then he asked if someone could stay at the Stillwater house. To his surprise Ketri said they could easily put up two people.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! Do you have any idea who can do the same? I still need to find room for two more people…" Fili asked with hope in his voice.

"The Foxtails have a big house, I'll arrange it with Harin!" Ketri immediately said, thrilled they were to take part in a big event in the village and that they were personally asked to do it.

 _He actually sounded happy and thrilled._ Kili noticed when Fili finished the conversation.

 _I'm surprised to say the least._ Fili replied. _Thank Mahal you brainwashed him to be nice._

 _He was always nice, he just felt rejected from the tribe._ Kili noticed grimly pointing out the mistake the Khuzdul made.

 _I'm planning to fix that._ Fili noticed with a smile.

The gathered the bears in one room and Fili explained to them the rules of their journey. He told them about the trip and what to expect on the plane. At first he was worried they would have problems adapting, but later Yakone made him realize most of them went to a boarding school in Bettles, because the village was too small for a school. So they knew about houses, cars and internet and modern things. None of them ever flew a plane, but they knew the rules of the modern world, some even had normal clothes with them. He just smiled and told them how they were going to get to Erebor, about who was going to stay where. He told them about how Erebor was divided, and advised never to talk about bears and shifting at all, unless it was with him.

The next day proved very emotional especially for Nori who was dead scared of flying. The small planes bearable because he could focus on the views, but the moment they had to board a huge jet in Anchorage, Nori immediately went pale. The bears were taking it much better, clearly enthusiastic and interested. Many travelers stopped to take photos with the traditionally dressed Inuit, but they just smiled and agreed. The flight staff was also puzzled with the large group of traditionally dressed Inuit. But the real commotion was at the airport in town. Most people there had never seen so many native Americans in one spot, not to mention traditionally dressed Inuit. So many people asked about their journey and asked questions about the tribe. As instructed by Fili, if anyone asked where they were going they would say Erebor, and the reason was an exchange of experiences and cultures between the native Americans. As they all joked traditional hunting training, and art craft course.

Ori had arranged a special taxi to pick them all from the airport and drive them all the way to Erebor. At late evening hours they finally made it to their destination only to be greeted by a huge sign at the first houses.

"South greets North!

"I have a feeling your mother did something crazy…" Kili whispered to Fili with a grin.

When they arrived at the town centre they saw a crowd of people waiting for them. The whole town came to see the newcomers and greet them a traditional Khuzdul welcome.

Dis immediately hugged Fili, and greeted the Inuit with joy. The wolves helped unpack the luggage and later they pulled the shocked Inuit into the crowd to meet the council and leaders.

"You're tribe is huge!" Lusa gasped with delight seeing so many new faces.

"It's pretty big!" Nori told her with a smirk.

Fili guided the Inuit towards the people they were staying with, so that they wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

Ketri was delighted to meet Aputi and her brother Qamut, who were both going to stay with them. His brother Klur immediately started joking the small Inuit girl shot Ketri in the heart.

Harin greeted Atuqtuaq and Pamiuq with politeness and charm, so much charm so few could recognize the infamous troublemaker.

Dori just glanced at Yakone with spite, and the witty girl did exactly the same. They were both silent and brooding.

Ori had to take care of Lusa and Qimmiq, while the two eldest bears Taliriktug and Tulimaq were going to stay with Dis.

 _You're playing matchmaker again…_ Kili whispered to Fili.

 _And I'm going to have stunning results!_ Fili sniggered with a strong premonition.

"Dear friends and family!" Dain took the stand and began speaking the name of the council. "We welcome most unusual guests today! When we sent Fili to search for our missing relatives, we never could foresee him coming back with nine new tribe members! We welcome you with all the warmth in the hearts of Erebor! May this day mark the beginning of a long friendship between our tribes!"

"Tomorrow the men will join our youth at traditional hunting training, and the women will be accompanied by Dis to our traditional workshop! Make yourself at home because you are among sisters and brothers!" Frerin stood right next to Dain. "Tonight I hope you will enjoy this welcoming party, and we hope you will stay with us as long as possible! May the festivities begin!" People began clapping and walking towards the town hall.

"You've outdone yourself mother!" Fili gasped seeing the long tables with food.

"I had lots of help!" She told him with a smirk.

Lusa kept close to Nori clearly a bit lost. She was overwhelmed by the number of people around, so Nori pulled her towards Bombur's family.

"I'd like you to meet two from our pack." He told her in whisper. "Farin and Borin!" He introduced both wolves. The girl glanced from Farin to Borin, and both brothers glared at her with sudden interest. "Why don't you two take care of her?" Nori gently suggested and pushed her towards both wolves. "I need to go help Dis!" He quickly found a plausible reason to disappear.

"It's nice to meet you!" Farin gently smiled at the girl.

"We're really happy you came here!" Borin added, and glared at his brother. Mathilda just laughed sensing the upcoming competition between her sons, and she glanced at Moli and Dainy to get lost to give them more space.

Yakone was silent next to Dori. The tall man seemed severe and stiff as a wood plank. He did not join the festivities, he just gave her a plate with food and politely proposed something to drink. She glanced at the white hair.

"You're old aren't you?" She finally murmured.

"Not really." He replied with a gasp. "My hair became white at the age of twenty five, I used to have red hair."

"Like Nori?" She asked curiously.

"Exactly like him, he's my brother after all." He told her.

"He is?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Just like Ori over there." Dori pointed towards the younger brother. "You're staying with me just because I have a free bedroom because he moved out."

"What do you do?" She asked looking at him, immediately imagining him in front of a desk.

"I'm an accountant." Dori admitted calmly.

"That's boring…" She gasped.

"Not everyone around here had lots of money and a chance to go to college." He told her bitterly. "Some people had to stay home and make a living to keep their family."

"Your parents should do that." She told him with a strange smirk.

"They should." He replied in a very low hurt voice. She glared at him.

"Mine are dead. Our leader raised me." She told him slowly. "The ice was too thin, and they tried to save their dog sledge."

"My dad is fine, he just doesn't give a shit about me." He told her looking at her carefully for the first time. "My mom was the slut of the village and she died many years ago."

"So you did what you had to." She nodded with understanding.

"I would do anything to give my brothers a good life." Dori added.

"I'm tired, could we please go home?" She asked slowly.

"With pleasure, I'm not a person keen for parties." Dori agreed immediately.

"Me neither." She added in a very quiet voice. He grabbed her bags and guided her towards their small house.


End file.
